Isabella Marie Swan
by Melody-Rose-20
Summary: Hola, thought I'd finally start this - its been in my head for so long, it has grown into a beautiful Twilight AU. Let me know what you think of it and remember, I own none of the characters or specifics.I'm marking this as M as a precaution.
1. Introductions

You think you know a person. You think you're safe with them. Not just your body, but your heart and soul. However, experience urges you to err on the path of caution. That way you can tell yourself that you were right not to trust someone, after they have walked all over your broken body.

You know that the only person you can trust is yourself. Logically, you realise that you are the only one who knows yourself better than anybody. Except that the heart is not logical. It craves warmth and comfort from all around. If someone breaks it, there will come a time when it is ready to trust again.

What I've been through does not matter for know. All you need to know is that my name is Bella Swan and I'm moving to Forks, to live with my father, Charlie Swan, Chief of Police. I promise that in time, you will know my story and I leave it to you to decide if my actions were justified.

Bella XxX


	2. Forks

**Hey all, sorry It's been a while. I know that this is short and I'll probably work on extending it but for now I think it will suffice! **

**I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer got there first.**

The first day at a new school and its raining. Charlie warned me that 75% of the weather in Forks in rain. 20% is wind and rain, leaving a mere 5% for sun. Brilliant. To think I left New York for this dump.

**CHARLIE POV**

My daughter's here. I mean actually in Forks, after all this time. I was delighted to get the phone call where she asked if she could move here. Except I couldn't say much, other than "Sure." She probably thinks I'm not much of a talker. Either that or I don't want her here. Which isn't true. It's just hard for me. I've spent so long living on my own. In fact I only come home because there's nowhere else to go. I can't spend all my time at work. The diner gets crowded with all the kids from school about nine and I have to leave before I start wondering whether my Isabella would fit in with them. Whether she'd like the Newton boy. Heck, whether she'd even want to live in Forks. She'd probably be living with her mother in Arizona, soaking up the rays. But I'm moving too fast. You guys are probably confused and I would be too. There's no other way to put this. You see, a few weeks after my daughter was born, she disappeared.


	3. Friday the 13th

The whole town was talking about it. Imagine that! Their beloved Charlie Swan's, Chief of Police, own daughter was home! It had been nearly seventeen years and gossip was rife with recollections and exaggerations. Speculations were all that the town had to work on as Charlie had always been a private man. His wife on the other hand…

Most had said that Renee and Charlie were both too young for marriage. They had met in the final year of college and it had been love right off the bat. They had married in a small ceremony in Washington. Billy Black and Henry Clearwater, Charlie's lifelong pals had stood to witness. There was only Renee's mother to stand in attendance. Hardly anything was known about the woman who had taken Charlie Swan off the market.

The happy couple had moved back to Fork's and into his childhood home. It wasn't long before they were settled an announced that there was to be a child. In those months, Renee did all she could to make the house more habitable. Up until now, she had always lived in sunny climates and the constant rain and occasional storm was getting to her. Charlie did his best, but he was often wrapped up with his new job, leaving his wife to fend for herself.

The day that Renee went into labour would be remembered for there being one of the worst storms in Fork's history. It was Friday the 13th, a date that most of the townsfolk had always held in suspicion and were extra careful of breaking mirrors, avoiding ladders and by stepping cracks in the pavement. The day began with the usual rain, which got progressively worse. Charlie had been called into work as extra manpower was required to ensure that folks were extra careful not to speed.

The labour pains had begun late morning and by late afternoon, her waters had broke. In her haste, she rang Sue Clearwater at the Reservation, who told her to call for an ambulance. Renee was about to put in her call when the phone lines went dead.

"Hello? Hello?"

Clutching her stomach, she made her way over to the window. Flashes lit the sky, breaking up the dark clouds. They kept their distance from the house but the damage had been done. Renee was in labour and alone in a dark house in the lonely town of Forks…


	4. The Cullens

**Hey all, sorry It's been a while. I've been working out the kinks but feel free to PM me if there are any problems. **

**I may be looking for a Beta later, so if anyone's interested, let me know.**

**Please be aware that this is not the Bella of SM's creation, so there's no offense intended.**

**I'll also need help at some point with names for two male characters. **

**I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer got there first.**

The first day at a new school is always hard. There are so many people waiting to sniff out all your secrets. Some teachers have you at the front, like a new toy, there for all the class to interrogate. Still, it wouldn't be so bad. Seeing as I'd already finished high school, I had only signed up to get access to the library. I could see no harm in signing up to a few classes. It always helps to keep up to date with education. Maybe the teachers would know something I didn't? Ha, and maybe pigs will fly some day.

I parked my truck in one of the only places left. Charlie bought it for me from Jacob Black who lived in the Reservation. Some guy took one look at it and muttered,

"Nice ride."

"Thanks."

The others laughed. Okay, the truck was old but it had its good points. Like the fact that my dad bought it for me. Did I already say that? Anyway, the man wouldn't let me pay him back. In fact he insisted that it was an essential but he could drop me at school if I really didn't want it. The thought of arriving in a police cruiser every day had me terrified. Plus, there would be days when I would need to go to Washington University for books. True, I had enrolled in online classes but it would still be the place I had to hand in assignments. In the long run, it wasn't worth kicking up a fuss.

I went to the office to see a Mrs Cope. I told her my name and she sat up straighter.

"Welcome to Forks, Isabella. I hope you'll be very happy here." Her voice rang with genuine welcome, so I smiled.

"Thanks ma'am."

"If there's anything you need, just come and see me. You have to get the teachers to sign that form and bring it here at the end of the day."

I lifted my hand in farewell and she smiled again.

By midmorning, I had met everyone there was to know. The guy from the car-park sat next to me in English. His name was Tyler. Some kid called Mike showed me where Art was and insisted on waiting to take me to lunch. I sat at his table along with two girls, Jessica and Angela. Jessica was so much of a girl, I almost winced. Angela was much quieter. I listened as Jessica filled me in on the goings on in this town.

"There's nothing much to do around here. I mean, there are no decent shops. Seriously, I have to go to Port Angeles for that."

Ah, a shopper. Figures.

"You know there's always the internet. You don't have to go to the shops, let them come to you."

"Yeah but how do you know what suits you if you shop online?"

Oh dear, a complete shopper. Kill me now.

"Well obviously you know what suits your style and your body shape..."

"True but if I didn't have to drive to Port Angeles, I'd be bored."

A social shopper! Send help!

"Don't worry Isabella; I won't let Jess bully you into shopping."

"It's Bella and thanks. I actually like shopping; I don't let it rule my life."

"What do you like?"

"Art, writing, music. Pretty much anything interesting."

"Cool. Maybe we can hang out one night?"

This girl was too good to be true.

"Sounds like a plan..."

The air went cold. The hairs on the back of my neck stood to attention. Five new faces entered the building. I nudged Jess and asked who they were. Her face lit up as she had found someone new to gossip to.

"They're the Cullens. The moved here from Alaska a few years back. Doctor and Mrs Cullen couldn't have kids so they're all adopted. They usually keep to themselves as they're all together."

"What? Like a couple?"

Her smile outshone that of the Cheshire cat.

"See the blonde one, Rosalie; she's with the tall dark headed guy, Emmet. And Alice, she's with Jasper, the guy who looks like he's in pain most of the time. "

"Huh, Rosalie and Emmett look like they could give Fay Ray and King Kong a run for their money!"

"Bella! That's awful."

Angela had a hard time holding back the giggles.

"Sorry, I have no filter." I wasn't sorry at all.

The fifth guy was tall and bronze haired. Some could liken him to a bronze God. Jessica caught me staring in his direction. She leant in closer to me, whispering,

"That's Edward. He's not with anyone. None of us are good enough around here?"

"Maybe he bats for the home team?"

"OH MY GOD! Edward Cullen is not gay. He can't be. I won't allow it."

I felt five pairs of eyes stare at me. The big guy was smirking. The blonde wasn't impressed. Oh well. It's not like I wanted to socialise with vampires anyway. Luckily the bell range, warning us that class was to start. Great timing.

My last class of the day was Biology. The powers that be must have been punishing me. The only seat left was next to Edward Cullen. He scooched away as I sat down. Screw him. He held his hand to his nose, trying to block out my smell. I was tempted to do the same, except that I'm not a child. We were doing some experiment involving flat worms. This was old news for me.

Edward raced out of the class and I made my way to the office. I overheard him trying to switch classes. Well too bad, Cullen. We're stuck with each other. He stormed out of the office when I entered. Mrs Cope sent me a look of sympathy and asked me about my day.

"It was... different."

Charlie had wanted to meet at the diner for dinner. I ordered a burger and he opted for steak. The diner owner brought our drinks and asked to sit for a bit.

"It's good to see you again dear. How are you settling in?"

"Good thanks."

"Well, if ever you need to talk to someone, I'm here."

"Erm thanks but I'm grand." She was about to leave when I remembered something. "Actually, there is something. If you hear of any work going, could you let me know?"

"Sure. Have you worked in a diner before?"

"I took a summer job working for one of the hotels in Manhattan. I did a bit of waitressing, reception work, babysitting."

"Well, if I hear of anything I'll let you know. I suppose you being the Chief's daughter will have some sway."

I smiled but the last thing I needed was nepotism. I'm sure she meant well but the whole town knew the circumstances.

"You know, if you're looking for work, you might have more luck in Port Angeles. This area is a bit too limited."

"Thanks pops."

Pops was the closest thing to my calling him dad. I had told him that back when I was fourteen, when we first met him. I knew he understood and accepted it. After dinner, the owner brought over some berry cobbler.

"So, you eat here every night?"

"Most nights. I'm not much of a cook."

I remembered the night he tried making pasta. He forgot about it and the whole thing boiled over. We ended up ordering pizza.

"If you like, I'll take over the cooking."

"Sounds good but don't wear yourself out. I appreciate your offer but if you're looking for work, taking classes at the high school and catching up with your college work, the last thing you need is extra stress."

Poor guy, I think that was one of the longest sentences he ever said.

"True, but I can devote Sunday to household stuff. That way there'll be plenty of food in for that week and we can heat it up as and when."

"If you insist."

"I do."

"Then I agree. It'll be good to have some decent grub in the house. I'll leave out the housekeeping money and before you argue, it's what I've always done. Your coming here doesn't affect that."

"Aye aye pops."

We finished the cobbler in peace.

That night, I asked Charlie to write down some meal ideas. I would pick groceries up after school tomorrow. I think the poor guy could do with someone to take care of him. I wondered if there was anyone on the scene. I mean, he was still a good looking guy and he had the whole chief of police thing going for him. However, I would have to wait until he brought the subject up.

I had offered to make coffee but he told me he was more than happy with his beer. Clearly, Charlie was a man of simple tastes, which isn't a bad thing. I retired to my room, exhausted by my first full day of Forks life. Tomorrow I would be driving to Washington to pick up my class schedule. I would also check out the library situation. The day after, I would start at Forks High properly. For three days a week, I would be a student there; the rest would be spent at their library doing my college work.

My last thought as I dropped off was about Edward Cullen. Would he be there?

**So how did I do?**


	5. Fork's Life

When I arrived at the school, Edward wasn't there. The empty place in biology meant that I could spread out a bit more. Jess and the others continued to take me under their wing. It was fine, really. I spent the days divided between classes and the library. They had a decent collection here. Two afternoons a week, I would drive over to the college campus and hole up in the library there. As the teachers and the lecturers began getting to know me, they were impressed by my work ethic and even offered to give me extra assignments. Jess thought I was crazy. I suppose she could be right but I've always had a good concentration span. Plus, it meant I did not have to spend the night panicking over a forgotten essay.

The evenings were spent watching the TV with Charlie. I always kept my laptop closed to hand, ready for a blogging session. I'm an incessant blogger. I write about anything and everything. Then I check online stores, looking for bargains. After Charlie stumbles up the stairs, I retreat to my room and try to sleep. Most nights I can only get up to five hours and even then they're plagued with night-tremors. I remember the first one I had whilst being here...

**FLASHBACK**

I ran through the woods, jumping over branches that lay in wait to trip me up. He was getting closer, his breath in my ear. A few more miles and I'd be free. Hands grabbed, pulling me to him. His icy fingers cutting all my defences...

"Bella, Bella. Wake up."

My eyes shot up and there was a man leaning over the bed. My fist collided with his nose.

"Mother Fxxxxx!"

"Oh my God! Pops, I'm so sorry. Did I break your nose? Oh shit, its bleeding."

I stumbled around, looking for a tissue, a napkin, anything.

"Quick, sit down and hold your nose. Look downwards."

I moped up the blood with an old rag, trying my hardest not to gag. The smell was so awful. I felt like I was running through fog. Heaviness weighted me down.

"Bella, look at me."

I pulled my eyes to his. He'd finished mopping up and had the rag in his hand.

"Bella, I don't think it's broken but hell, you have some spike."

"I've been taking some classes down in New York."

"Really, is boxing one of them?"

He was trying to be funny. I had to smile as I nodded my head.

"That's good, then. I think I'm going to get something from the freezer."

"Let me get it dad."

I brought back a bag of frozen peas. Have you ever noticed that it's always frozen peas that people reach for? Why not sweetcorn? I like sweetcorn. Charlie took the peas and pressed it on his nose.

"I'm sorry pops."

"Don't sweat Bella. I know you warned me about this so it's my own fault. Do you get them often?"

"Pretty much. You might want to invest in some headphones. I'm sorry pops. I woke up and you were standing there. I forgot who you were and just attacked."

He nodded and muttered that he was going to bed. I heard his door close and sank back on the bed. I knew that I had warned him about the tremors and that I hated waking up to find someone looming over me. I had warned him that the best thing was to ignore it. I suppose his paternal instinct kicked in.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

That was three years ago. I bought a set of headphones for Charlie the very next day. It became an in joke between us as each time I visited; I brought a new pair, as a precaution.

I put a DVD on my laptop and got settled for the night. I was rocked to sleep by Tarzan and Jane swinging through the trees of the jungle. Perhaps I'd been too quick to judge Emmet. He couldn't help being freakishly tall and well built...

Edward Cullen was back in Biology. He smiled as I took my seat.

"Hello, I didn't get to introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella Swan."

"Yes, indeed I am."

The teacher's arrival put an end to our discussion. We watched as he wrote the details for an experiment. Again, it was basic. He would award the couple who solved it first a beautiful golden onion. Great, I always wanted an onion.

"Mine."

Edward chuckled under his breath.

"Let's win it then, shall we?"

"Fine, but I take it home?"

"What about me?"

"We'll argue custody later."

I set to work analysing the components we'd been given. **(A/N – I'm not sure if the word components is best, but it was better than ingredients.)** Edward insisted on checking as well. I let him. It was easier that way. I left that class victorious. I had won something. Granted, it was an onion but any onion was better than nothing.

"So, do you have a place for your prize?"

"I figure it will take pride of place in my room. Or maybe the kitchen? Or maybe it would be better off in a stew?"

"You cannot put the baby in a stew! What kind of parent are you?"

"I'm no parent. You can believe that."

"Then maybe I should take care of him?"

"No. My onion! And since when is it a boy?"

"Would you rather a girl then?"

"Not sure, I'll get back to you."

"I look forward to it."

We went our separate ways. Later, as I loaded my stuff in the truck, I felt his eyes on me. I nodded in acknowledgement. I was about to get in the car when I heard a set of wheels. They were getting closer and had no intention of stopping. The rain had made sure of that. I could not move my feet. The fear had frozen them. My whole body stood still and a small part of my brain prepared itself for the impact...

I was thrown to the floor by a frozen body. I lay under the truck as he threw Tyler's van out of our way. The others had caught onto the danger and ran towards me, calling 911. Charlie arrived as the ambulance did and escorted us to the hospital. Fantastic.

I was ushered into a room and told to lie down. Tyler was on the bed next to me. He tried to apologise but Charlie was having none of it. Doctor Cullen entered the room.

"I heard the Chief's daughter was in today. Let's take a look, shall we Isabella?"

"Bella."

"Alright Bella. There's no serious damage but I would recommend you take it easy for a couple of days."

"So I'm alright to go home?"

"Yes. I take it you're not a fan of hospitals?"

"I've spent too much time in them."

"In that case, I'll need Charlie to sigh some papers."

"Actually, that won't be necessary. Bella can sign them. She's emancipated."

I could see Doctor Cullen digesting this information. He smiled and ushered us out to reception. I signed the paperwork and looked up to see none other than Edward and Rosalie talking with their father. I decided to leave it for now. If they chose to live as a human then it was none of my business. I felt Rosalie's stare as I turned and walked away.


	6. Port Angeles

That first night, I dreamt of Edward Cullen. I was in my bed, sleeping. I jolted awake as his cold hand gently touched my face. His bright eyes were curious. His hands roamed over my body and I let him. He lowered his face to mine. Bronze met chocolate and amber, only to glow like rubies. The feral face full of lust and sneering, bearing his teeth...

"La Push baby, it's La Push."

"Ok, I'll go if you stop saying that."

We were at lunch, two days after the accident. Charlie had insisted on driving me the first day and I asked Angela the next. Tyler had been there, with a box of chocolates and more apologies. I took the chocolates.

"Tyler. I'm going to ask you to stop this. It was not your fault that you nearly ran me over. The road was really slippy. I'd appreciate it if we dropped this."

"If that's what you want, Bella."

Well that was easy. Over lunch, I shared the chocolates with the group. All was well when Ben mentioned going to the first beach over at the Reservation. I hadn't been there in a while. It could be fun.

"Edible art, Bella?"

So Edward was talking to me again? Phew, maybe I should ask him to write down the days when he would actually be civil towards me. Not that I cared. Well, not really.

"You know, your mood swings are starting to give me whiplash."

It was only the other day that I had gone to say thanks for what he did.

**FLASHBACK**

"Bell, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play coy with me Edward. I know you knocked me out of the way. I also know about you and your family."

"You don't know anything. Clearly you're still suffering from concussion. I only came to tell you that we shouldn't be friends."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I only said it would be better if we weren't friends not that I don't want to be."

"Of course you did. What does that even mean?"

He leaned closer. "It means that if you're smart, you'll stay away."

"Ha, there's your answer Cullen. I'm book smart, not so much people smart. Maybe we should hang out?" I finished, with a questioning tone.

He stepped back from me. "Bella, I'm wrong for you."

"What! Why are you wrong for me?"

"You said it yourself that you're not the smartest when it comes to people. Let's leave it at that."

"Oh no, Cullen. You're going to tell me what you meant."

"I'm just wrong for you."

"You don't get to decide that Mr high and mighty. So don't even try. The only reason you might be wrong for me is if you're secretly some raving psycho who has a thing for cannibalism or you're just some badass mother..."

"BELLA!"

"Well, which one is it? Cannibal or badass?"

"I want to hear you're theories."

"I reckon that out of the two, you think you're a badass and..."

It was then that I burst into hysterics. The very idea that... No, it was too funny.

"Bella, what is it? I don't get it?"

"I'm sorry, the thought of you as a badass. Ha!"

"What's so funny?"

"You really think you're badass don't you? What did you do this time Edward? Steal your mum's car? What, will she ground you so you can't go shopping this weekend? Or, poor you. Don't worry, there's always the internet."

I stalked back to the table. Jess's eyes were eager with the thought of more gossip.

"What was that about?"

"What did you say to him?"

"What did he say to you?"

"Oh, nothing really. Cullen thinks he's a rebel, that's all. Look, guys, I have to go but I'll see you Saturday."

"Ok, we'll come pick you up!"

"Thanks, byeee!"

On Saturday, at La push, Tyler got out of the car, complaining already.

"It's so cold."

"We drove all this way out here. You guys are babies!" Ah Lauren, always ready to put someone down.

I turned away as a group of boys made their way over. One of them waved.

"Bella."

"Jacob. Guys, this is Jacob Black. Jake, meet Angela, Mike, Jess, Lauren, Tyler and Ben."

Jake perched on the edge of my seat. "Hey. Not surfing today?"

"Didn't feel like it."

"You guys can keep Bella company. Her date bailed." Jess, always ready for gossip, smirked.

"What date?"

I wanted to laugh at Tyler and Mike's reaction. Instead I hastened to set the record straight. No-one needed to know of my rejection.

"It wasn't a date. I don't know what it was."

"Yeah well whatever you said really unsettled Edward." Lauren was starting to annoy me with her stirring.

"Edward? As in Edward Cullen?" Jake didn't look too happy for some reason.

"Yep, that's the one."

Tyler stepped in with an awe-inspiring, "Cullen's a freak."

"He would never have come here anyway." said one of Jake's friends.

"Why?" My interest had been piqued and it would not be easily satisfied.

"Because the Cullens don't come here." Came the simple reply.

While the others went surfing, I went for a walk with Jacob, on the beach. I'd forgotten how good it felt, being so close to the sea.

"So what did the others mean about the Cullens not coming here?"

"You caught that huh? It's just some old story."

I stepped closer and took hold of his arm. "Tell me."

"Well, you know that Quileutes are supposed to be descended from wolves?"

My heart stopped. "Wolves, like werewolves?"

"Hey, calm down Bella. Breathe." We stood still for a while.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine. Look, maybe we should go back..."

"No. Please, tell me."

"If you're sure? Well, I'm not sure about real werewolves but we apparently transform or shift into a wolf, when our enemy, the cold ones, move into town. We came across them hunting on our lands but they claimed to be something different, so we made a treaty with them."

"Well, what are the Cullens?"

"Really, it's just some old story used to scare little ones. Nothing for the palefaces to worry about."

Ha, easy for him to say. He's not the one that has to go to school with vampires, or cold ones. He can content himself with believing that they are only stories. Whereas I know different.

The school was abuzz with Prom fever. Tyler had cornered me first thing on Monday. I told him that I wouldn't be going.

"I'm sure Lauren would keep you company."

Angela had managed to ask Ben and I was pleased for her. She was such a sweetheart and deserved everything she got. Mike also tried cornering me but I persuaded him that Jess would make a better date. She came over to me later with an impossibly smug grin.

"Bella, I'm going to the prom with Mike, isn't that great?"

"Congratulations, I'm really pleased for you." Yeah, pleased that he's off my back.

"You know what this mean, right?"

"Shopping?"

"Yes, we have to go to Port Angeles tonight, before all the good dresses get taken. Bella, are you sure you're not going?" Angela piped in.

"Yeah, proms are nor really my thing. Is it alright if I come with you tonight?"

"Of course. I need your opinion."

That was settled. Angela and Jess would follow me home so that I could dump the truck and leave Charlie a note. We went straight to one of the few dress shops and Jess dove straight in. After several attempts, I decided to offer my expert opinion. Hey, just because I don't think of shopping as vital, doesn't mean I don't want them to make a bad judgement call. After all, dresses were simply fashionable art.

"Jess, try this one. It'll push your boobs up and you can get a chunky necklace to fill in the space." I handed her a rose coloured halter-neck, full length. For Angela, I picked up a lavender gown with long flowing sleeves.

Seeing as my job was done, I asked if they minded that I go to a book store. We arranged to meet at a restaurant. The store I wanted was slightly out of town but it was worth it when I found the book I wanted. The man behind the till muttered a greeting that I vaguely recognised as being a dialect of the Mexican language. I responded in like and he was surprised.

It had gotten dark out. I reached an alley way, only to find it blocked. I went back the other way, realising that I had walked into a trap. Two men herded me towards more of their friends, who had clearly had a couple of drinks.

"Well, look what we have here? Ain't you a pretty one?"

His hands reached out for me. I stepped away.

"Ah, she doesn't want you. She wants a real man, don't you darling."

"Don't come any closer."

"Don't be like that honey. It's just a bit if fun."

He grabbed my arm and I lashed out, smacking him in the face. He reeled back and his friends started laughing.

"Ooh, look boys; we got a feisty one here."

"You stupid bitch." The man I smacked back handed me. I stood firm, glaring at them.

The sound of wheels approaching us forced them back as Edward Cullen pulled up and stepped out.

"Get in the car."

"Hey, where are you going beautiful?"

He stepped forward and Edward growled, blocking his way. He returned to the car and drove off.

"I should go back and rip their heads off."

"No you shouldn't. Why were you here anyhow? Have you been following me?"

He didn't answer but then he didn't need to. I sighed and laid my head back.

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

My phone rang then. Jess wanted to know where I was. I looked at Edward and told her I had gotten lost but I was on my way.

"Oh Bella, we already ate. But we'll wait for you here. Can we order you something?"

"Erm, can you order me something with rice. I'm not fussy at all."

"Okay, hurry up."

Edward waited as I put the phone down. He'd heard it all.

"If you're friends need to go I can drive you back."

"Okay."

I wasn't in the mood to argue. When we arrived, Jess ogled as I stepped out of the car. Edward stepped out after me.

"I'm sorry I kept Bella away from you. We bumped into each other and I said I could give her a ride home."

"Well, that was thoughtful." Bless Angela.

"Very thoughtful." Jess gave me a look which meant she was expecting a phone call as soon as I got home.

My dinner had arrived. Mushroom risotto. Good choice. I ordered a coke to go with it. Edward watched as I ate. When it came to the bill, he reached for his wallet but I stared him down. He looked confused but I stood firm. The waitress was salivating over him but he paid her no heed.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

He put the heating on and I warmed my hands. It had been a really long day and I was exhausted for once.

"Thanks for the ride."

"It was my pleasure."

"Not that I don't appreciate your help but I would appreciate it even more if you didn't follow me around."

"But those guys..."

"They were drunk and very stupid. I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone to take care of me."

"But I want to." The admission surprised us both. "Bella, I want to be there for you. I can't stay away from you."

Well that was great. I had another supernatural bodyguard. Whoops, did I say that out loud? Edward was staring at me, his eyes wide.

"You're not denying it then. Well, that's something I guess."

"What, how did you know?"

"Oh please, don't play dumb. The signs are there. You don't eat, go out in the sun, you can't be near blood. I'm not blind Edward, just extra observant. Oh, and you're strong enough to push an oncoming van away from me."

"In that case, why would you willingly put yourself in danger?"

"You seem to have a mental muzzle on. There's also the fact that I'm interested in you."

"Interested?"

"Yes Cullen, I, Bella Swan am interested in you. You can drop me off here."

We had reached the house and I bolted out of the car. He drove off, probably going to consult his family over what they should do about the human.

I didn't have to wait long.

The following day, I could barely concentrate. Mentally, I cursed Edward for my lapse in concentration.


	7. The Lion and the Lamb

**Aloha! This chapter is more of a filler but it does have merits. In the next few updates, time goes by quickly because I wanted to demonstrate how quickly Bella's life gets swept up by the Cullens. See for yourself if this works. **

He was waiting for me after school. During the day, he had kept his distance, but I felt his family staring at me when they thought I wasn't looking. We walked in silence to a clearing. He stood behinnd me and whispered,

"Say it. Say it out loud."

I didn't pretend to miss-understand. "Vampire."

"Are you afraid?"

"No."

"Then you should be."

"I'm not afraid of you Edward."

He was disgruntled by this. Frustrated, he demonstrated his strength, trying to frighten me. Great job Cullen, you can lift up a tree branch and throw it clear across the forest. Too bad there aren't any giant dogs around.

Standing firm, I crossed my arms. "Are you finished?"

"Why aren't you afraid?" He stood in my line of vision. Perhaps he felt that if he stood any closer,he would be able to see inside my head.

Nonchalantly, I told him, "I've known Vampires before. But you're different. You're eyes are different."

"We don't feed of humans. We can survive on the blood of animals."

"Okay."

"We call ourselves vegetarians."

I had to smile. It wasn't technically true but I suppose it was better than leeching off his hand on my shoulder, we carried on walking until we reached the cliff edge. He sat and pulled me down to him, holding my hand. His icy skin sent tingles down my spine.

"I keep waiting for you to realise what you're doing and run off screaming."

"What would you do if I did?"

"Hm, I would let you run maybe ten paces before stealing you away."

"Would you turn me?" I had to know.

"No, I wouldn't want that for you."

"Good, because I don't want to be a vampire." I must have said that with a real attitude as he stared at me.

"I wouldn't force that on anyone."

I was keen to find out about his family and he was more than happy to oblige. Carlisle Cullen, the patriarch, turned Edward to save him from death by Spanish influenza. Esme, the matriarch, was dying from having jumped off a cliff after losing her only child. That hurt badly. No mother should have to lose a child. The rest of his family joined them later. They all lived together on the outskirts of Forks.

Later that night, I was on the phone to Renee, when I felt the air chill. Edward! I hurriedly said goodbye to her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I came in through the window."

"I don't care; you can't come in whenever you feel like it."

"I'll go shall I?"

"No. Just remember to give me some sign okay."

He looked bemused as he nodded. I calmed down slightly and patted the space next to me. He didn't need telling twice. We sat together, he had his arm around me and I rested my head on his chest. His arm was strong and strangely I felt comforted. I looked up into his bronze eyes and gently brushed my finger over his lip. He smiled, lowered his head and kissed me. He pulled away but I wanted more. I forgot about the coldness. He pulled me closer and I felt like I was falling.

He pulled away quite suddenly and I had to catch my breath. I knew that I wanted more but he was reluctant. Oh jeez, the guy was a prude. I had to force the rush of desire that had crept through my body. It took a while. Edward settled back on the bed and we talked. We talked until I felt my throat go hoarse and my eyelids drop.

"Should I go?"

"No, stay."

That was the first night I slept with Edward Cullen.

The day dawned bright. Last night, Edward mentioned that he wanted to introduce me to his family. I was too tired to argue. After showering, I went downstairs to see Charlie setting off for a day's fishing.

"Are you sure you'll be alright here Bells?"

"Yes, I told you, I'm going out with friends."

"Alright then."

"Be careful."

"Always am."

With that, Charlie was gone. I braced myself for a day the Cullens.

The house was much bigger than I expected. And there were glass doors everywhere. Edward was amused by my expression.

"What, did you expect a fortress with dungeons and a moat?"

"Not exactly. It's really pretty."

"You can thank Esme. She does all the interior design."

"Your mum has good taste."

The family were assembled in the kitchen, ready to meet the human. Carlisle waved to me and Esme pulled me in for a hug. I flinched slightly at the gesture.

"Sorry, I'm not good with signs of affection."

"That's alright Bella. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Rosalie was less than welcome but I expected that. Something told me that she wasn't overly keen of this situation. Emmett, or the ape, was the complete opposite and I was almost blown away by the enthusiasm Alice showed. Literally. Edward tensed.

"It's alright Edward, Bella and I are going to be the best of friends."

We were left alone to explore the house. It really was fantastic. Completely minimalistic so that it didn't take from the views. We stopped in front of a framed picture. It actually turned out to be old graduation caps.

"We all graduate a lot."

"I see, so what degrees have you got?"

"I have one in music, science, I even studied medicine but I don't have Carlisle's control so that doesn't really count."

"I think it does. My father's main subject was history but he also studied anthropology, business, you name it."

"You mean Charlie?"

"No, I mean my foster father." He was curious now. "I was kidnapped a few weeks after my birth. The couple brought me to New Orleans and I was eventually re-fostered. It's only in the past few years that I met my biological parents."

He didn't say anything and we continued to his room. It was clearly a boy's pad. There were books and CDs scattered everywhere. The absence of a bed reminded me that this was a vampire that did not sleep.

That night, I arrived to find Billy, Jake and Charlie watching the game. They looked up as I entered and I saw Billy frown.

"Bells, there's some of Harry's fish fry in the oven for you."

"Thanks dad. Good day fishing?"

"Not too bad."

The game was clearly more interesting than a conversation but it didn't matter. The fish fry was really good and I finished the whole lot. I claimed exhaustion and said goodnight to the three of them. Edward would be coming over and I had an essay to finish.

**Well, what do you think? Please review!**


	8. The Baseball Game

**Voila! Another chapter. I'll be skimming over these scenes as I'm sure you all know what happens and I want to highlight the pace at which the Cullens have swept Bella into their world.**

That first week, Edward and I were hailed as celebrities the second we stepped from Edward's car. He'd shown up at my house that morning and opened the car door like a good little gentleman. Emmett was eager to play the part of bouncer, much to Rosalie's distaste and Alice's delight. At lunch, I sat with the Cullens. Fork's was becoming more interesting by the day.

On Tuesday, Jess and Lauren approached me whilst I was in the lunch queue.

"So you and Edward huh?" Lauren's nasally voice rang in my ear.

"Yep, looks that way."

"That's weird because didn't you suggest a couple of weeks ago that he was gay?"

Shit! I had forgotten that.

"Well?" They weren't going to leave this alone.

"I guess I turned him then."

I left them standing there, with their mouths wide open. I made my way over to the rest of the Cullens. Emmett was sitting there with a huge grin on his face.

"Here she is, the girl that turned my brother to a girl lover again!"

Rosalie snorted. Clearly she didn't appreciate my joking about Edward's sexuality. I put my tray on the table as Edward pulled out my chair for me.

"Why thank-you Mr Cullen."

"My pleasure."

He dropped a light kiss on my cheek before I sat down. I managed a few mouthfuls before realising that the others were staring.

"How can you eat that crap?"

"I believe the lunch ladies call it Chile Con Carne. But you're right, it isn't the greatest."

"What's your favourite meal?"

"Has to be Jambalaya. Yours?"

Emmett smirked at me. Clearly their human act was really convincing.

"Well Emmett? Bella asked you a question." Alice smirked at her brother.

"It's bear."

"Hm, are we talking wild or your average garden variety?"

"Oh, has to be wild. The harder they fight the better they taste."

"How about you Edward?"

"Mountain lion."

"Hm, I should have guessed."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're very tall and slender. Mountain lions are agile creatures."

"Huh, so what does that make Emmett?"

"Well, you're well-built..."

"Are you calling my boyfriend fat?"

"Easy Rose, she's only messing."

"Rosalie, I get it that you don't approve of me or like me. That's your prerogative. As for Emmett, he's muscular and you have a way of bumbling along, like a bear."

"Oh, me next." Alice's voice jumped in.

"You might not like it but I tend to think of you as a Chihuahua."

"A Chihuahua?" Her pitch was almost enough to shatter glass.

"Yep, you're so small that you have to jump up and down to get attention."

"Oh god, she's right, Al." Ah Emmett, ever the joker.

"So where does that leave me?"

"You're more difficult than the others. More of a predator but not...I'll have to get back to you."

The bell rang, ending the conversation and Edward and I lumbered over to Biology.

"You know you also forgot Rosalie."

"I didn't think she'd appreciate my opinion."

"Just ignore her, everyone else does."

"Why should I ignore her. She has a right to her own opinions. There's no law saying that a sibling has to like their brother's girlfriend."

"I'm afraid it's more than that."

"This has something to do with the supernatural imbalance right? In that case, don't worry about it."

By now, Mr Molina had entered and begun discussing today's assignment. Edward waited until we had started working.

"I'm still waiting, you know."

"For what? You mean for me to start running?"

"Yes."

"Then you'll have to wait a long time."

That night, Edward came over whilst I was in the midst of writing an email to Renee. He sat on the bed, playing with my hair. When I had finished, I leant back in his arms.

"I've figured it out. Jasper's a panther. Sleek, sophisticated and deadly."

"Any ideas for Rose?"

"I'm thinking French poodle. High maintenance and proud."

"So my sisters are dogs. That's wonderful."

"Don't be like that. Dogs have been man's best friend for centuries. Did you know that Vampires used to use them to scare away day time visitors? They were known as Hell Hounds."

"Ah yes, Carlisle read that somewhere. How did you know that?"

"I've read a lot about the supernatural. Some of the stuff was...interesting."

"As interesting as you find me?"

"About the same level." I paused, unsure. "Is Alice really miffed that I said she was a Chihuahua?"

"I think she's slightly offended that you labelled her a dog."

"In that case, I take it back. She's a fox. Cunning and adept at surviving."

I heard my phone beep, announcing a message.

**Thank-you!**

**Alice**

**XxX**

"I think she's forgiven me."

We settled down shortly after and Edward hummed the lullaby me composed to me. Personally I thought it was weird, writing a lullaby for a teenager but if it made him happy, then I wouldn't complain.

That Saturday, I received a call from Alice, asking me to play baseball with them. She explained that this was the only time they could play. Edward once again collected me. Charlie was there to play the typical father role. It made me laugh because it wasn't as though this was my first boyfriend. But I let him play his part. Edward handled himself well, even feigning fear at the sight of the gun on the table.

The others were waiting and I was elected umpire. The game began. Part of me laughed at the spectacle of vampire baseball. They were all very competitive and it was obvious that Rosalie was a sore loser, especially when I told her she was out. Emmett tried to cheer her up. Things were going well. That is, until Alice froze.

"There are three of them. They were going but they heard us and want to join."

"Hurry, get Bella out of here."

"There's no time."

They formed a barrier around me. Edward stood close.

**James POV**

Forks. The town had lost its edge. I craved excitement. I wanted adventure. We needed to move on. I needed more than this. There has to be more to this life. I needed a new toy. Victoria could not raise my interest anymore. Her very presence grated on me. Perhaps I could find a way to lose her?

We were nearing the outskirts of Forks when we heard it. The thud of feet against the ground. Too heavy for a human. The whizz of someone running echoed as another raced to catch the ball. The change of scent pulled us towards a clearing. Vampires were playing baseball. A whole coven of them. But how? We approached and I let Laurent do the talking. He introduced us and we learnt that these were the Cullens, a vegetarian coven. How convenient.

One of the seemed out of place. The brunette didn't make eye contact with me. I tilted my face to get a better look. She interested me much more than Victoria had. I could sense Victoria's frown but I didn't care. She'd soon be gone. I had found my new toy. Her long brown hair cascaded into curls down her back. How I wanted to run my hands through them. To hold her in my arms as I drove into her and she writhed in the pleasure that only I could give her.

The bronze-haired one glared at me and held her close to him. I wanted to snarl, 'Mine'. I would rip his hands off and burn the fool right in front of her. We would lie together whilst he would burn to mere ash.

They were about to leave, when the wind shifted and I smelt the air. The sweet smell of strawberries filled my head with memories of a past existence.

"You brought a snack."

My eyes were feral as they bared their teeth, hissing and formed a protective circle. Laurent pulled me away. The tall, bronze haired guy took her away and I felt the need to chase her.

Run while you can, my darling. You. Will. Be. Mine!

**Review please. It would make me so happy!**


	9. The Hunter

**James POV**

The Cullens would never know what hit them. Isabella was in my blood. Her softness called out for my caress. Her strawberry scent; my aphrodisiac. Maybe she would even taste like strawberries. Hmmm. I would have her by my side. She would give in to me. Crave my touch. I'd have her on her knees, begging. Only then would I suck the life out of her.

Victoria had played her part well, leaving me to chase after my new toy. Meanwhile, the Cullens had split and gone to Arizona. No doubt they would do their best but they were no match for me.

Running through the woods, I chased her very essence. The strawberry was wearing off as the distance built between us. I paused to sniff the air. _Damn it! _They had played me for a fool. Turning, I ran back. Victoria was waiting for me. Desperate for my approval, her eyes, wide, like a puppy. I hated puppies.

Isabella would be a perfect mate. Seductive, vulnerable, the ultimate submissive. The strawberry scent covered her whole body. Her dusky rose lips invited me in. Those chocolate eyes pooled in awareness. Would they get bigger when they saw me?

She had arrived in Jacksonville but was still under the protection of the Cullens. Hm, I'll have to do something about that. Humans did have their uses, especially when it came to technology.

"Hello, Mum, is that you?"

"Bella Bella?"

"Mum..." Her voice rose in fear.

"Hello my pet. Hush now and keep calm. The Cullen's don't need to know it's me."

"Mum."

"Your mum is alive for now. You need to get away from the Cullens. Meet us at the ballet studio. Oh and Bella, your mother looks very appetizing. Must be a family trait. Leave it too long and she might not be as whole as she is now."

The phone clicked, ending our conversation.

It took less than an hour for the scent of strawberries to surround me. She crept into the studio, alert and cautious. The stench of the Cullens taints her scent. It angers me. Only my scent should be surrounding her. She was mine, all mine! We'd be together for eternity.

Footsteps echo in the empty corridors as I press play. There weren't many videos of her as a child but this would suffice.

"Bella, Bella."

"Mum, I'm coming."

The doors creak open. I watch as she comes closer, the mirrors reflecting her lithe form. She shows no fear, this one. It's intoxicating. I long for her to quiver beneath me. My scent washing over her as we climax together. Surely a man like Cullen could never get that reaction from her. He's strangely prudish. I'll show her what a real Vampire can do to her creamy skin. Those full red lips. Her eyes will glow by the time we're through...

"Come on Bella, smile for me. It's bad luck to be unhappy on your birthday."

"Mum please, you know I hate birthdays."

The real Bella freezes as realisation smacks her in the face. My hands reach out from behind, drawing her to me.

"You're very cute when you pout like that. I bet Edward adores it."

I lower my face into her neck, smelling the blood within. It calls to me. Drawing me in. Begging me to taste her.

"What do you want with me?" Her voice rasps.

"Oh. I think you know, Isabella." I whisper in her ear.

I press her closer so she feels the stirring. Victoria never got me this excited.

"Well you can't have it."

She pulls away from me. We stare at each other; her eyes are large and full of ire.

"You're in no position to refuse me. Don't worry, you'll enjoy it."

She spits in my face. Startled, my eyes close, allowing her to run. She makes it to the door as I grab her from behind and smash her into the mirror. She crashes to the ground and I crouch over her.

"That wasn't fair Isabella."

"Get off me."

She writhes beneath, her nails claw at me and her legs try to break free. I laugh at her. She's a fighter, this one. Small wonder that the Cullen boy is so possessive of her. I'll have her screaming my name by the end of the night.

Feral eyes latched onto the chocolate brown. Her breath heightened as he grabs her close and pushes his mouth onto hers. The cold skin scratches at hers as he thrusts his tongue between her teeth. He moves, sniffing her hair, inhaling her strawberry essence combined with the fresh blood, seeping out of the top of her head. Bella felt the touch of his tongue at the wound and something inside her shrivelled up. She heard his snarl as he bared his teeth. Then he was gone. Edward! He was here. They'd come for her.

The younger Vampire smashed James' head into the mirror, his hand wrapped around his neck, squeezing him, before turning to face his beloved. She crouched in fear. Her eyes, bright and luminous. He bounded over to her, cradling her in his arms. He leapt upwards, only for his foot to be grabbed by that vile Vampire. The thought of him laying his hands on her reviles him. Bella was thrown out of his arms and crashed to the ground. James grabs Edward by the scruff of his neck. He stands strong against James' onslaught. He's frozen as James moves closer to his prey.

James leans in to the broken woman, grabbing her wrist, in a seeming lover-like gesture. He pressed his lips to her pulse point, only to bite hard on the exposed flesh. The venom was instantaneous, leaving Bella to clutch at her hand in an attempt to claw her way through to the source. She couldn't let it spread. She wouldn't let it spread. But she was so tired...

Carlisle's inspection of the girl was grim. They did not have the time for wavering. Edward would have to suck the venom out or let it spread to her heart. Carlisle had made that decision four times before and would do so again. Edward was adamant. Bella would not lose her soul.

Edward's teeth centred on James' bite. Slowly, he began to suck out the venom. He was hit by the strong scent of strawberries. He had once compared Bella's blood, her life force, to that of his own brand of heroin. Like a junkie on a relapse, he lapped it up. The blood flowing through his body reminded him of the bloodlust he had felt as a newborn. The rush was addictive and he craved more as his beloved was slowly sinking...

The force of his father and brother as they pulled him away reminded him if where he was. Who he was. The room was full of smoke; the fire had died out removing all traces of James. He was silent as the ambulance arrived for Bella. Alice had provided the necessary alibi. Bella had tripped and fallen down two sets of stairs, only to crash through a window. Both Charlie and Renee were called and were each making their way to the hospital in Arizona.

Edward waited for Bella to wake, fearing her anger. He was surprised by her happiness and knew that he would have to leave her. She wasn't safe in his world. One conversation put an end to his plans.

"Bella, you have to go to Jacksonville so I can't hurt you."

"Are you telling me you don't want me anymore?"

"What? No. I would never not want you. Don't you understand that you are the only good thing to happen in this existence? Bella, I love you."

"I love you Edward. I'm not going anywhere. I need you. I'm in your life now and you can't throw me away. I won't let you."

They were interrupted by Renee and Edward left the mother and daughter.

Bella had returned to Forks and to Charlie. She was surprised at how quickly the man had welcomed her back. She didn't understand that all that mattered to him was that his daughter still wanted to live with him.

Since her return, the Cullens had become her life. They welcomed her into their hearts and home with such grace and ease. She felt as though she had known them forever. She spent most of her time at the house, playing games with Emmett, listening to music with Edward and being dressed by Alice.

It was on one of those occasions where Alice had given her a sheath dress of blue with a mock white fur bolero jacket. There were heels in a deep sapphire to match. It was only as she stepped into the car, that Edward told her where they were going. She wasn't impressed.

"Seriously, you're taking me to the prom?"

"What's wrong with that? It's a natural stage of a human's life."

"It's such a cliché! Why would you spend the whole day getting ready to go to a dance that is really some glorified school party?"

"Please Bella, we're already there. Why not have an evening of fun?"

Damn Edward and his arguments.

We pulled into the car park and Edward helped me out of the car. He left me for a few minutes and I sat back enjoying the remainder of the sun on my face. A warm sensation spread over the back of my neck. I turned my head to see Jacob Black.

"Hey Jake."

He gestured to my outfit. "Nice"

"So, you're crashing prom?"

He shook his head, looking ill at ease. "Don't be mad. My father paid me to come here. Twenty bucks."

"So that's your going rate huh. Well, what does he want?"

"He wants you to break up with your boyfriend. He says and I quote, 'We'll be watching you.'"

"Ooh, that's kind of freaky. Well you can tell your father that I appreciate his concern but I can take care of myself. I always have and I always will. Also, tell him to pay up."

"Alright. You look, erm, you look really pretty Bella."

"Are you blushing Jake?"

He covered the flush of colour by helping to pull me up. Edward came back at that point and was instantly by my side.

"I can take care of her. We don't need you."

"Hey don't be rude. I'll see you around Jake."

"Yeah, see you."

He left in a huff and Edward escorted me into the hall full of Monte Carlo memorabilia. Wow, these people really like the Prom thing.

We stood outside in the gazebo prepared especially for this evening. A slow song came on and I rested my head on Edward's chest as we moved to the music. His hand lay in the small of my back, the other in my carefully crafted mane of curls that Alice had created for tonight. She was inside with Jasper, basking in the lights of the gambling scene.

Being held in Edward's arms was one of the best feelings I had had in a long time. Here, I felt cherished and against my best arguments, protected. Standing here, I could forget that Edward was a Vampire. I could forget all about the supernatural. For now, we were two young adults, sharing the joy that is first love. Nothing would break us apart...

**DUN, DUN, DONE!**

**What do you reckon? Please review generously...**


	10. A Fool's Hope

In those weeks after the nightmare that meeting the Trio had become known as, I could believe that I was happy. Edward was a very loving and protective boyfriend and his family regularly invited me over. Together, we would easily spend the day in idle pursuits.

Alice, being the fashionista, loved using me as her model in her favourite game. Barbie were many times I wanted to shake her, only to feel waves of serenity, moments was the big brother I had never known. We spent hours playing play-station and there were times that I genuinely surprised him with my skills. Jasper was somehow always the shadow over us. Edward warned me that his prior lifestyle was very different from their own Vampire beginnings. Rosalie rarely made an appearance and I couldn't say I missed her.

After my accident, I had found work as a waitress in _Remy's,_ a Port Angeles restaurant. The shifts weren't too enduring and I found that I soon became the pet favourite. Remy was a native New Orleans man and when I mentioned that I had once lived there, we spent many hours comparing recipes of the best Jambalaya. I soon found that my popularity had raised and I became more of an assistant than waitress. We consulted with the chef over the weekly menu and encouraged him to regularly adapt the specials.

Life was good.

That summer, I travelled to Florida for a week to see Renee. It was one of the longest weeks of my life. It amazed me that in such a short time, Edward had become my reason for living. I longed to take our kisses further, be he always reigned himself in. My conclusion was that he was a virgin and I could be patient with him, knowing that there would come a time when he wouldn't dream of saying no to me. Then, Edward Cullen would be mine. In the mean time, I had a vast collection in my goody drawer. After, where would a healthy and horny girl be without DIY?

My life became a cocktail of shifts at the restaurant, visiting the Cullens, cooking meals for Charlie, housework, preparing projects for College, studying and soaking in the rare rays. It hardly surprised me that September soon made an appearance.

**Charlie POV**

September the thirteenth. The best day of my life. That was the day when Renee gave us a daughter. For the past week, I've been calling Renee to get her opinion of what to get Bella. What in the world do you get for a daughter that you hardly know? The first year after we were reunited, I bought her a book on Art, because that was what she was studying. Then I got her a recipe book and last year, one on Photography. She told me she loved them but I think she was being polite. I hated that I hardly knew my daughter. I couldn't imagine not having her around now. She has such a presence that the house felt empty when I'm the only one here. It's like all the soul has gone out of the house I've lived in for the past twenty years.

During my last conversation with Renee, we decided that I should get her a camera as she had already bought a photo album. I guess that was the best option. I ordered one from Port Angeles. It came in a choice of colours. I figured red was best. That's the colour she wore the most, after all.

On the morning of her birthday, I knocked and entered with both presents. She was still half asleep.

"Happy Birthday."

"Pops, I thought we said no presents."

"You said no presents. Besides, your mother and I already coordinated. Well, she coordinated me."

I passed them to her and held my breath. She looked at the camera and smiled.

"This is actually perfect."

"Good, it'll go well with your mother's present."

Her fingers ripped the paper off to reveal a deep red photo album with some fancy Chinese designs on it. Her smile warmed me and I knew I would have to call and thank Renee.

"This is great, thank-you."

"You're welcome Bella. I've got to go to work now so I'll see you later."

I left the house feeling light-hearted and carefree.

**Bella POV**

My pops is ace. I mean, not only does he put up with me living here, but he gets me a camera. And it's red!

I hurried to get dressed. Today was one of those when I would be at Forks High and Edward would be here soon. Ah, Edward. He'd been annoying me lately. All the Cullens had. They didn't seem to understand that I didn't need gifts and that I would prefer that this day went unacknowledged. Of course, Alice would never accept that. They all believe that a birthday party is essential and that each one should be celebrated. I countered that _they_ could celebrate each year they were alive but of course, no-one paid attention to what I wanted.

On the way to school, Edward held my hand. As birthdays go, this wasn't so bad. At least, not yet. When we arrived, Edward opened the door, like a perfect gentleman, and held out his hand for me.

"Why thank-you kind sir."

"It's my pleasure."

His lips were light on mine for a few seconds before I felt him stiffen.

"Someone wants to see you."

I turned and there stood Jacob Black. A much taller and muscular Jacob. I saw his mile widen as he approached.

"Hello biceps! You do realise that steroids are bad for you. They may even make you sterile." **(A/N: I don't know if this is true but just go with it.)**

He winced briefly only to smile again. "No steroids, I'm just a growing boy that's filling out. It wouldn't be such a surprise if we hung out more."

I felt bad that I hadn't gone down to La Push as much as I had wanted to. I had no excuse.

"So what brings you here? Are you transferring?"

"No way. I prefer the Rez School's exclusivity. They let anyone in here."

He shot a pointed look at Edward.

"Besides, I heard that it's someone's big day."

"How... oh right, the dad grapevine."

"Yeah, Charlie told Billy. Don't get all fussy, I know you don't like gifts."

I opened the small parcel he had placed in my hands. It was a dream catcher. I held it up against the light.

"So, what do you reckon?"

"It's awesome. I love it." I pulled him in for a hug. "Thank-you Jake."

Jake smiled as he left and we made our way into the school. Edward was stiff next to me.

"You realise that he's been looking for weeks for the perfect present."

"If you don't like what you hear then maybe you shouldn't eavesdrop."

"How come Jacob Black gets to give you a gift and I don't?" His petulant tone grated on me.

"Because I said so. We've been over this before. I've told you I don't like presents. Now can we drop this or are you going to sulk like a baby?"

I saw Alice and Jasper heading our way. There was a sense of calm in the air as Alice handed me a gift-wrapped box.

"Happy Birthday Bella!"

"For God's sake Alice, what have you done now?"

"It's something for you to wear tonight. Our place."

"Alice, didn't you hear me say I didn't want a party?"

"It's not a party. It's a gathering. Just us and you. Please Bella, it's all arranged."

"Fine, I'll go but from now on, you won't do something like this again otherwise I won't speak to you anymore."

"Love, please, it's only a party."

"One that I didn't want. If you guys like them so much, throw your own. You don't need to use me as an excuse."

The rest of the day didn't go so well. At lunch, Alice tried her hardest to be the ever excited Chihuahua that she was but there was something lacking. By the end of the day, I was ready to drop but I made my way to the diner. Charlie was already there.

"Hey darling. How was your day?"

"Ok."

"That bad?"

"The Cullens are throwing me a party, despite the fact that I've told them so many times that I don't want to."

"They're only trying to do something for you. You're a very hard person to do anything for."

"I know and I'm sorry but I don't like people spending their money on me. I never have. I appreciate the gesture but I think that the money could have been spent better elsewhere. Don't get me wrong, I love the camera but gifts and parties make me uncomfortable."

"What did you do when you were younger?"

"Well, the people who fostered me weren't your typical parents. They believed in birthdays but for them it was a celebration of life in general. We would spend the day celebrating being alive and together. We didn't need anything else."

"I'm sorry baby, I know you miss them."

"I do miss them but I'm grateful for the years we were together. I'll never forget them but at the same time, they weren't my parents and they never tried to be. They saw me as the last piece of the puzzle."

"But they loved you Bella. Always remember that, as your mother and I love you."

"I know pops."

Luckily our food arrived then, saving me from the onslaught of tears I felt building up.

When I arrived at the Cullens, Edward was there to open the door for me. He was dressed in a fine suit and I had to pause as I thought how stunning he looked. The dress Alice got me was the same green as his shirt and I knew that I would have to apologise to Alice. She couldn't help being the fashion loving extroverted pixie.

We stood in the hall and my eye was caught at the sight of a large framed picture, taking up the majority of room.

"That's the Volturi. They're the closest thing to royalty our world has."

There was a familiar figure in the background. He stood sentient, next to the blond Vampire... wait, it's couldn't be...

"You see Carlisle there? He lived with them for a few decades. He says they're very refined with the greatest respect for the arts. Sadly, the same could not be said for humans."

I nodded but my eyes couldn't move from that of the red eyed demon standing beside Carlisle. His red eyes, feral, trapped my own. I struggled to breathe and felt Edward's hand on my shoulder. I broke my stare as Alice bounded in.

"It's time, it's time."

Halleluiah!

The Cullens were all present and accounted for. They stood in their couples with the males behind their mates.

"Happy birthday Bella."

"We did try to rein Alice in."

"Thank-you Esme, Carlisle."

Edward stood in the corner with Emmett.

"Dating an older woman huh?"

Thanks Emmett. I really needed a reminder!

Alice pulled me over to the table, where there was a large three-tiered cake, with my name in carefully crafted candles.

"Alice that cake could feed fifty. You don't even eat. Remind me to challenge you to organise a party with a budget of $100 next time!"

Needless to say, Alice was speechless.

"$100! It can't be done."

"Do you doubt yourself, Alice? I would have thought that you could handle such a thing. Oh well, maybe Esme or Rose could manage it."

"I'll have to try it sometime." Esme smiled and even Rose's lips moved to form what looked like a smirk. Oh well, it was better than an outright grimace.

"No wait, I can do it I promise."

"We shall see."

Alice was in full host mode as she handed me the first of a large pile of presents.

"Open this one from Emmett."

I shook the box shape to my ear. It was empty. He smiled.

"Already installed it in your truck. Finally, a decent sound system for that hunk of..."

I stopped him there. "Don't hate the truck. It's a classic and it's from my dad."

Alice handed over an envelope.

"It's a little something that should bring light to you." Carlisle joked.

"You have been looking a little pale lately." Esme smiled.

The paper was smooth under the skin of my fingers. I navigated my finger under the opening and slid it across only to feel wetness.

"Paper cut."

I looked up to see seven blood hungry vampires stare back. Jasper's eyes were vivid and red as he lunged. Edward pushed me out of the way and I flew across the room to crash into a table. Emmett grabbed Jasper from behind as Alice held him back.

"Jazz, Jazz, it's ok, it's just a little...blood."

Edward threw me across the room and I crashed into the table. I crouched on the floor as the blood flowed down my arm. Jasper was pulling against Emmett's restraint. His eyes were feral and focused on me.

"MINE!"

"Get him out of here."

Carlisle rushed to my side and scooped me up into his arms. He brought me to his office where all his medical supplies were kept.

"I never wanted to have a party."

"It's not your fault. Jasper's still having trouble with this lifestyle."

"If it makes it easier, I don't have to come here so often."

"Don't worry Bella. You're welcome here. Jasper will grow accustomed soon. Anyway, who else would be able to beat Emmett at the play-station?"

"That's true."

"There, you're all fixed up. I think Edward's waiting to take you home."

Edward was silent in the car and I could not bring myself to make small talk. However, I knew I had to say something as we neared my home.

"Don't blame Jasper Edward. It wasn't that bad."

"It never should have happened in the first time. We shouldn't have pushed you to have a party." His reserve was starting to frighten me.

"Well it's done now. Can we move on?"

He didn't answer my question. When we arrived at home, I asked him to kiss me. He held me lightly in his arms and pressed his lips to mine. As always, I wanted more but all too soon he was walking away.

I didn't see him for the next couple of days. I tried texting but he never replied.

On the third day, I returned home to see his familiar Volvo parked outside.

"Hey Edward."

"Walk with me."

"Let me dump my stuff first."

I entered the house, expecting him to follow. He remained outside. We walked in silence around the back of the house. I was surprised when Edward carried on walking into the forest. Eventually, he turned to me. His eyes were cold as they poured into mine.

"Bella, we need to leave."

"Leave?"

"Yes, Carlisle claims to be in his late twenties but people will soon start to question why he isn't aging."

The explanation was plausible.

"Alright then, I'll have to think of something to tell Charlie."

His features were frozen. There was something wrong.

"When you say 'we', you mean..."

"I mean my family and myself."

"But Edward," her voice faltered, only to grow strong again with determination. "What happened with Jasper... It's nothing."

"Nothing. You're right. It was nothing that I didn't expect. You don't belong in my world Bella."

"I belong with you!"

"No you don't."

"Edward, I'm coming with you."

"Bella, I don't want you to come."

"You don't want me?"

"No."

"Edward..."

"If it's not too much to ask, please don't do anything reckless."

"Reckless?"

"If not for me, then do it for Charlie. I promise you that you will never see me again. It will be like we never existed."

"Never?"

"This is the last time you'll ever see me."

He turned to leave but I grabbed him.

"Edward please, I love you. I need you."

"Well, I don't need you. You're not good for me."

With that he was gone.

I stood there as the seconds became minutes. I looked up and I was all alone.

"Edward wait."

I walked through the forest, calling out to him. He wasn't there.

"Edward, Edward."

My cries were becoming desperate. I didn't know where I was going. All I knew was that I loved him and couldn't let him go. I wouldn't let him leave me.

"Edward please."

I didn't see the branch until I lay sprawled across the floor. The fall sapped me of any energy. I curled my body inwards.

Too tired to move.

Too tired to think.

Too tired to care.

**Quick question – what do people think of a one-shot where Alice only has $100 to spend on a party? **


	11. The Aftermath

**Charlie POV**

Charlie had arrived home from work to find an empty house. He grunted. Bella was probably at the Cullen's house. Edwin or whatever, liked to keep her close. He didn't really mind but ever since his daughter had stormed in, announcing she had to leave, only for him to get another call, telling him that she had fallen down a flight of stairs, he'd been cautious.

The clock chimed six. Where the hell was she? She would usually be here, cooking dinner, unless she was working. No, tonight was one of her nights off. He decided to give the Cullens a call. When there was no answer, he tried her cell. He heard a distant ringing from the kitchen. Bella never left her phone. She was always rushing about and it could only be a bad sign if she had left it.

He checked all over the house and finding no sigh of life rang the first person he could think of.

"Black residence."

"Billy its Charlie. Look, I don't suppose Bella is with Jake or at La Push?"

"Haven't seen her for a couple of weeks. Neither has Jacob. Why don't you try the Cullens?"

"I did. No-one's picking up and her phone was left in the kitchen. She's practically attached to that phone."

"Alright Charlie, I'll get Jake to bring me over and have some of the others take a look locally. Don't worry Charlie, we'll find her."

Charlie murmured his thanks and hung up. Billy dialled the phone.

"Clearwater residence."

"Harry, it's Billy. I need you to check out the Cullen place. Charlie's panicking as Bella's missing."

"Do you reckon they might have something to do with it?"

"I hope not. Check it out and I'll call Sam."

He replaced the phone and dialled the Uley residence.

"Sam, its Billy. Bella's gone missing. Harry is checking out the Cullens but I need your help."

"I'll do what I can."

Charlie stood outside, holding a mug of something that Jacob Black had pushed into his hands. It had been two hours. Harry had arrived about an hour ago, telling him that the Cullens had moved away. They'd closed up the house and everything.

"Sam's out there. He'll let us know if he finds anything."

"I know. I'll give it another five minutes and then I'll get out there myself."

"I'll help Charlie."

He thanked Jacob. The kid was decent and caring. He'd known him all his life. Ever since that dreadful day when Renee rang in floods of tears saying that their daughter was gone. He would not survive that a second time around.

There was a rustling in the bushes. Sam held the figure of a young girl in his arms. Bella! He ran over and took his daughter. She was freezing.

"Thanks Sam, I have to see to Bella."

"Don't worry about it, Chief Swan."

Charlie carried her into the house and into her room. He removed her coat and placed her fully clothed, under the covers, removing her shoes. Billy and the others shouted their good-byes. He'd thank them tomorrow. He looked down at his sleeping daughter. Her breath was rasping and there were tear stains on her cheeks.

That first week was hell. Bella stayed in her room, not coming out no matter what he said. He rang her work and gave her apologies. He deflected calls from school and college friends. He ordered in every night.

Then, one morning, he woke to find her in the kitchen, making a fry-up. She returned to her daily life, working hard, cooking and cleaning. But she wasn't really there. Not mentally. One day after a dull day at work, he got home to find her in her room. She was having a clear out. Then he recognised that the stuff was things she had received from the Cullens.

"Baby, what's going on?"

"I never wanted this stuff. I can't have it here. Would you be able to leave it at the Cullens?"

"You know they're not there right?"

She froze and he feared that she would burst into tears.

"I know that but I don't want it here. I can't go to that house pops but if you won't go, then this can all go in the trash."

I wasn't having any of that. So I promised that I would go.

The house was isolated and depressing. The doors and windows were locked so I left the stuff behind one of the bushes, near the front door. When I arrived home, Bella didn't mention it.

The first time I heard from my daughter, was about four years ago. A letter arrived with s New York address. It was short and concise.

Mr Swan,

My name is Isabella Marie. Fourteen years ago, according to my birth records, I was born in Forks, Washington to a Charlie and Renee Swan. Due to unforeseen circumstances, I was taken from Forks and brought up with a different family. I have since been placed with several families and my name has been changed. However, the facts remain that I was born Isabella Marie Swan.

I appreciate that it has been fourteen years and that you and your wife may have had more children. I'll understand if that is the case and I wish you all the best. If you are willing to meet then I have included my contact details. I'm currently living and studying in New York. I have recently been awarded an emancipation order, so you need not feel any obligation towards me.

Personally, I would like to meet, even if it's this once. Please write back, whatever you decide.

**Bella**

**XxX**

I couldn't move. Couldn't think. I could hardly breathe. My baby girl is alive! I had to get out of here. I rushed down in the cruiser to Billy's. I hammered on the door.

"Wait a minute, where's the fire? Charlie, what is it?"

I thrust the letter in his hand. He glimpsed it and motioned me in. I collapsed on the sofa.

"When did you get this?"

"I saw it today and came straight here."

Billy grunted and wheeled over to me.

"Charlie, I want you to be very careful about this. We need to think."

"What is there to think about? This is my daughter."

"I know Charlie but even so, if this proves true, then you'll have to be sure what you want to do. You'll have to call Renee and let her know. But I think the first thing you should do is get a blood test."

"A blood test? What the hell Billy?"

"This may be a scam. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Ok, well do you think I should give her a ring? See if she'll agree?"

"Sure, sure. But first think. If this is Bella, she may not want the same thing you do. She says here she's emancipated and that here name's been changed several times. You can't expect her to slot right in after all these years."

"I realise that Billy. But I feel in my heart that this is her. I mean, she found me, not the other way around. And she writes that she would like to know me. I can't not try."

"I know Charlie. I'll support you through this."

Good old Billy Black. He's always been there for me. First when my mother died, then when I first met Renee. Especially when she left...

We decided that I would give her a call. If she wasn't there, I would leave a message. The phone rang for so long that I was about to hang up, when I heard a sleepy voice at the other end.

"Hello."

It was her!

"Hello, is anyone there?"

"Erm, is that Isabella Marie?"

"Speaking."

"My name's Charlie Swan. I received your letter today."

"Oh, hey there Charlie. What can I do for you?"

I was almost too nervous to answer.

"I'm sorry but I need to ask you something. Would you be willing to do a blood test?"

"A blood test? Sure, if that's what you want."

Well, that was good.

"If you want, we could meet somewhere and have it done. It will take a few weeks for the results to be ready. I can come to Washington if that makes it easier?"

"Alright, I hadn't thought of that. We'll meet in Washington and get the test done."

"Alright. I'll book it and let you know the date. I have to go now but thanks for ringing."

As she put the phone done, I felt tears run down my face. I hid it in my arms and Billy put his arm around me.

"Let me know when the test is and I'll come with you."

She called the next day. The test was booked for the following weekend. In one week, I would be meeting my daughter for the first time! That week, my concentration was shot. I spent most of it at Billy's. He put up with my nervous temper. My snide remarks. My silences. Harry came over one night and Billy filled him in.

"I hope it all turns out well for you Charlie. Do you want me to come with you?"

"It's alright Harry, I said I would."

"Actually Billy, I appreciate the offer but I need to do this on my own."

"Sure. Whatever you say Chief."

The day arrived with torrential rain. The same rain that was there on the day my daughter was born. I left early for Washington. We were to meet at the hospital. There was a young girl in the waiting room. She had long hair that was a mixture of chocolate brown and dark blonde with streaks of red and purple. I tapped her shoulder. She snapped to attention.

"Sorry, is your name Isabella?"

"Bella. Yes. You must be Charlie Swan? Pleased to meet you."

Her eyes were chocolate brown, tinged with amber flecks. She had small features, just like Renee. We sat in silence, neither of us sure what to do. After a while, she brought out a sketch pad.

"You like Art?"

"Uh-huh. It's my life."

I watched as she started to sketch something. My name was called first. I watched her stuff whilst she had her turn.

"Do you want to go for something to eat?"

"Okay, sounds good."

Over lunch, we were both tense and focused on our food. When the bill came, I reached for my wallet.

"Wait, you don't have to pay for mine."

"It's okay, I'll cover it."

"Please don't. I'm sorry, it's a thing I have. I go by the premise of if I don't work, I don't eat and if I can afford it, I'll buy it."

"Okay but it's no bother."

"Thanks anyway but I'd rather pay for myself. I don't like people buying me stuff. Not if I have the money."

"Alright, I'll pay for my own."

She smiled. Her eyes lit up and the tension left her face. We both went our separate ways. For now at least. That night, I called Renee. I had already told her about the letter and she had been eager to fly over. However, Billy warned that until the results were out, we should hold fire.

"How is she? What does she look like?"

"She's beautiful Renee. She has you features and my eyes but with flecks of amber. Her hair is like mine, except for splashes of blonde, red and purple."

I could hear her tears in the background. She wanted to meet her and I promised that she could once the results were here.

"Oh I don't care about that. I want to meet her."

"I know but let's wait..."

"Alright already. For God's sake Charlie, this is our daughter. You don't need to be so careful all the time. Live a little."

She put the phone down.

A month later, I met Bella in Washington for the results. They were positive.

"So it's official. We're related."

"Can I be honest with you? I didn't really think about what would happen if the results were positive."

"I did."

I found we were gravitating to the restaurant from last time. We ordered food again.

"Bella, I understand if you don't want to, but would you like to stay with me for a few days? I know Renee wants to meet you."

"You're not married anymore are you?"

"She left a few months after you disappeared."

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. We weren't that great for each other."

"Do you miss her?"

"Yeah but she's happier where she is. She remarried. He sounds like an alright guy."

Our food arrived then, ending the conversation. We paid and left the restaurant.

"Charlie, I think I would like to stay for a few days, if the offer's still there?"

"Of course. Can you spare the time?"

"I brought work with me and I talked to my lecturers before I came."

The drive to Forks was silent but not uncomfortable. It seemed neither of us had a problem with silence. I pulled up at the house and we grabbed her stuff. I showed her the house and her room. After she had vanished, I left her room as it was for about a year. It was only at Billy and Harry's insistence that I put the furniture in the attic. Renee had painted the room a bright yellow, to cheer the place up.

"Here's your room. Come down when you're ready."

That night, we ordered pizza and watched the game.

"Sorry, I'm not much of a cook."

"That's alright, I like pizza."

"I was thinking of going to La Push tomorrow. If you don't want to, we can go another day."

"What's La Push?"

"It's the first beach at the North American reservation. Some of my old friends live there. There's Billy Black and his son Jake, Harry and Sue Clearwater with their kids, Leah and Seth."

"That sounds fine Charlie. I think I'll go to bed now."

"Goodnight honey."

We arrived at La Push by mid-morning. Billy's son Jake came out to meet us.

"Jake, this is Bella. Bella, this is Jake."

I watched the two shake hands. I could tell that Jake was already head over heels with her, so I left the two to get acquainted. Billy looked up from the game, expectantly.

"Well, where is she?"

"I left her with Jake. They'll come in when they're ready."

Billy grunted but said no more. I guess he was peeved that I hadn't brought her in. I couldn't really blame him. We didn't have to wait long before I heard their footsteps.

"Well it's about time. Let me look at you."

Bella stood in front of the wheel-chair bound Native American. She noticed that he, like Charlie still looked good for their age.

"Hello Bella, I'm Billy."

"Hello sir."

"None of that sir business."

He smiled but anyone could see he approved of the girl's demeanour completely.

From that day on, Bella would have a permanent place in Billy's heart. He had been impressed by her ability to see people for whom and what they were. She did not judge or make comments on their way of life.

Her first stay in Forks was a success and Charlie hoped that it would be the first of many. He was aware that the small town was by no means in the same league as New York but Bella slotted right in. She was someone who did not care much for grand houses or material things. If only he could convince her to transfer...

**Present day**

The first time I met my daughter, I marvelled at her strength and determination. Her confidence. Now I find that I can barely look at her. It feels like I've lost her all over again. I hope to God that the Cullens never return because I will kill them myself.


	12. October, November, December

October

I don't recall that first week. What I do know is that he's gone. Edward. My bronze God. The man I love.

After the first week, I returned to College. I cooked Charlie's dinner, worked my butt off and served as a waitress in Port Angeles.

November.

Deadlines were coming up. Work was taking up a lot of my time. Dinner guests were better with their tips. After all Christmas was soon coming. I took the time to hang with Ang, Jess and the guys. Mike was on full prowler mode since he and Jess split. The loser! He had such a great girl only to drop her for some dream of being with me. I decided to put him straight but the boy wasn't getting it. I may have to physically harm him to put him off. Either that or ask Charlie to threaten him with stalking charges.

December

I remember being one of the last waitresses there that night. Raoul, the chef was being extra generous with his precious leftovers. The waiting staff usually raffled off Raoul's leftovers, so that we could ensure that nothing was left to go mouldy. The maximum we could spend was three dollars and the money went towards a Christmas social event. That night, I left with a whole Mississippi mud pie, my favourite!

I entered my room, only to go flying as I tripped over my feet. No, not my feet. The floor. There was something wrong with the floorboards. I knelt down and scratched at it, willing there to be a way to prise it up. Charlie was snoring away downstairs. I scratched my hand and didn't feel the blood flow down. Inside the hole was a box. There were photos of myself and the Cullens. We looked so happy!

The ice around my heart was slowly melting and my eyes were dripping. I could no longer stop the current as it flew down. The pain. The loss. The emptiness. I was drowning in it. Pure and simple. I couldn't breathe. There was nothing on earth that could save me. The man I loved had gone, taking his family with him. With them left all my hope for a future. Any hope of a permanent connection had vanished.

Charlie had been stirred from his dozing and came to me. His arms were tight and he lifted me onto the bed. My fingers clutched at the box as he pulled it away. He took it out of the room, to return and pull me into his arms. Words were unnecessary. To an outsider, we were merely a father and a daughter, doing their best to bring comfort.

The next week, school was over. The next week, I was all packed for my trip to Florida.

After my crying jag, Charlie called Renee and she suggested that a little Vitamin D would cure everything. The morning after my crying fit, I went into see my boss and asked for time off. I explained that I needed some personal time and that I would understand if I wouldn't have a job if I returned. He surprised me by saying that there would always be a job for his little Bella Swan. There was nothing pervy in his tone. In some ways, he saw himself as a second father due to a slight paternal instinct. Plus, he could not let his best waitress be snapped up by someone else. I laughed. It sounded like a knife grating on metal.

Renee and Phil were there at the airport, ready to take my suitcases and usher me into their car. When we arrived home, Renee set me on the couch whilst Phil went out to get dinner. He asked if there was anything in particular I wanted and I shook my head. He bought a Chinese. I can't remember what we ate but it didn't look that great when I threw it up later that night. Renee heard my vomiting and flustered about me like a dizzy hen. We would never have that mother-daughter bond. My being abducted at so young an age saw to that. Even when we were reunited, there was little connection. I knew we were biologically related but there it ended. She was ditzy and carefree. I envied her light-hearted nature. I was cautious. Nothing I did was done without a reason. People say I got that from Charlie.

I spent the first couple of days in bed until Renee stormed in, threw open the curtains and demanded that I get out into the sunshine. We walked to the beach. It wasn't until I felt the sand on my bare feet that I felt something. It was as though life had decided that I needed to be in the real world again. For the first time since he left, the sun beamed down on me and I remembered. I remembered that I had always loved to ocean. Especially when I travelled with Alexi and Rosa. They always made sure that wherever we stayed, there would be a beach in walking distance. If not then an hour's drive away at the most.

We spent our mornings on the beach, often waking up to make camp before the sun rose. I marvelled at the contrast of pink turning to orange. We counted the shades of blue in the sea, their murky depths promising protection for its inhabitants.

In the afternoons, we went shopping. Renee was like a child, dragging me everywhere. I laughed and it didn't sound like a knife grating on metal. In fact, it sounded strangely whole. At night, we watched the sun set before going to watch Phil cook dinner. He wasn't that bad. Most of the food was carbs due to his training but I like carbs, especially pasta. Anyway, it was much better than Renee's food. But Phil didn't care. He was happy. They were happy.

I'd been in Florida a week when my mobile rang. The message would cut short any plans to extend my visit.

Manhattan.

We've got the bastard.

F XxX

**Drama. Intrigue. More drama. **

**Hello to all who have been reading my work. Feel free to send a review, or a comment, or anything.**

**Love to you all!**


	13. Baby Swan

**Charlie POV**

The first time I held my daughter in my arms; she reached out her tiny hand and wrapped it around my thumb. I remember her strong grip. It was at that moment that I felt that her strength and stubbornness had mirrored mine.

Those first few weeks had been the happiest of my life. I had known then that I would do whatever it took to be good husband and father. Both Renee and the baby had to stay a while in hospital because of the trauma of the birth. My baby had chosen to arrive during one of the worst storms Forks had ever known. Renee had called Sue Clearwater and had just asked for an ambulance when the lines went dead. Harry had been reluctant for Sue to leave but she insisted. Renee was alone and needed her help. She braved the storm to find my wife in a dark house, writhing in agony. She rushed to get blankets.

"Lie down here honey, try and keep calm."

"Calm? Are you mad?"

"Just do it Renee. The baby is the wrong way round. I need to turn it."

"Oh God!"

Sue had helped many women give birth. They preferred to have her near, rather than a professional midwife. I reckon it had something to do with her bedside manner.

"Come on darling, be good for Aunty Sue. Your mother needs you to turn."

The pain of Sue's hands on her already swollen stomach was unbearable but Renee kept conscious. Damn it, she wanted to be awake for her own baby's arrival! With the baby the right way, she could concentrate on her breathing but it appeared that the foetus had its own idea. It wanted out of the womb. It wanted to see the man and woman who had brought about its existence.

After barely two hours, the foetus pushed through the barrier and into the new world. Charlie had arrived moments ago and had fallen to his wife's side. The crushing of his hand made worthwhile when they saw the head.

"That's it Renee, just push. Charlie, encourage your wife for God's sake."

"Come on darling. You're nearly finished. I love you so much."

The baby slid out of the womb, into Sue's waiting arms. Renee collapsed against Charlie and held out her arms.

"Charlie, Renee, you have a beautiful daughter."

A daughter? Charlie had not thought about the sex of the child. Their child. He only hoped that it would be healthy. Sue wiped off most of the blood before cutting the cord. She placed the bundle into the mother's arms. Renee burst into tears. She was perfect. Her skin was pale and her lips were a dusky rose. The parents watched as she puckered her lips and wrinkled her eyes open. They stared, assessing. Her little hands fought their way out of the bundle. Charlie moved his hand to help. She grabbed his thumb and held it with all her strength.

"A daughter, Renee, we have a daughter!"

The storm had ceased slightly, making it safe enough to go to hospital. Charlie drove the four of them over. The nurses took the baby and he felt his heart pull. But Renee needed him as well. They had barely settled her in, when the same nurses brought their baby back, pronouncing her fit and healthy. She was clean now, and hungry. With all the love in the world, Charlie watched his wife feed their child, before Sue announced that she had to get back to her own child. She wished the couple well but they hardly heard her, too wrapped up in their own family.

It was a few days before mother and baby could be brought home. During that time, they had been overwhelmed by visits from the Clearwaters, Blacks and Uleys. The women of those families took it on themselves to make copious amounts of food for the Swans and also saw that the house was in good condition for the homecoming. Billy insisted that the child would be a looker. This caused Charlie to worry about when she was older. He'd actually have boys calling to ask out his daughter. Heaven forbid.

"She's a real daddy's girl already." Billy chuckled aloud. "Have you thought of names yet?"

"I'd like to call her Marie, after my mother."

Charlie's mother had died when he was ten. He had thought the world of her. She had been a woman of great strength and something had died inside when she succumbed to the curse of cancer. Renee saw the tears in her husband's eyes and placed her hand on his arm. He gave her a watery smile.

"That's a good choice, honey." She turned to face the others. "I like the name Isabella."

"Why? We're not Italian."

The idea of giving his child an Italian name was foreign to Charlie, but Renee smiled.

"We don't have to be. Please Charlie?"

"Hm, alright then, Marie Isabella Swan."

Billy and Harry exchanged glances. Sure it was a fine name but it didn't flow well.

"Charlie, I hate to interrupt but may I suggest you name her Isabella Marie?" Harry interrupted the proud parents.

"Isabella Marie Swan? Actually, that does sound better. Yes, we accept."

Charlie, Renee and Isabella soon fell into a routine. He would go to work and Renee would care for their daughter. In the evenings, he would give her a bath and then feed her. Despite have a full work day, Charlie readily took over. He wanted to be a proper father. On the weekends, they would bring her over to La Push and the women would coo over her, whilst the men fished. They were happy.

Barely a month into her life, Renee took her for her weekly check-up. The nurse announced that she was growing well and that she would be a very happy girl. They returned to the car and she had strapped Isabella in, when she heard someone call out.

"Excuse me, did you drop this?"

There was a young woman holding a careworn rabbit.

"No, we don't have that toy. Thanks anyway."

"Oh, are you sure? I thought it dropped out of a bag?"

"No, we don't have that toy. Maybe someone else dropped it?"

Or maybe it should be in a bin? Renee had to bite her tongue. She turned back to Isabella...

"Isabella?"

Where was she? She knew that she had put her in the car just a second ago. That woman... She was also gone. The car park was deserted. Renee looked all around her. There was no trace of her. She'd disappeared!

"ISABELLA!"

**Quick Question – what do people think of a Renee POV?**


	14. Charlie

That first morning nearly four years ago, that my daughter was here, she made breakfast. I woke up to find that she had made pancakes and bacon sandwiches. They smelled divine and heaven knows that I'm no cook. I survived on the many take-out places available. Then again, Renee wasn't a cook either. Strange that our daughter, however, is an excellent cook.

We set off for La Push after breakfast.

"Did you sleep alright?"

"Fine thanks. Was that the room that had been my nursery?"

I nodded.

"What did you do with the furniture?"

"It's all in the attic. I couldn't get rid of it."

She nodded as if she understood.

"Would you mind if I took a look at it?"

"Sure, whenever you want."

We reached the Reservation and I parked outside Billy's. Their door opened and Jake came running out.

"Hey Charlie. Dad will be out in a minute."

"Thanks, Jacob Black, this is Bella Tretyakov, Bella, this is Jacob."

After that first visit, I could tell that Bella had caught the La Push bug. She was completely transfixed by it and all the residents were dying to meet her. I thought it would be too much, seeing as how she didn't seem to be the most sociable person. But the people here were so relaxed that she overcame her shyness.

It was on our last visit before she had to return to New York that we started talking about her life up until now. I had wanted to introduce her as Bella Swan but that wasn't her name on her emancipation order. It did hurt that in the eyes of the law, she was Bella Tretyakov, not Swan, but I wouldn't let that come between us.

**JAKE POV**

"So Tretyakov? What's that?"

"It's Russian. My foster father was part Russian and Polish."

"How do they feel about you meeting Charlie?"

Billy stirred uncomfortably. "Jake, leave it."

"No it's fine. Actually my foster parents died when I was eleven."

Well that's great. She's going to hate me now. Good one Black!

Charlie and my dad looked at each other, awkwardly. Neither of them were great conversationalists.

"Where were you living at the time?"

"In England. I went to boarding school there."

I couldn't imagine my dad sending me to a boarding school. It sounded horrible. Why have a kid in the first place if you're going to send them away as soon as possible.

"That must've been hard."

"Well, it was hard at first, seeing as I was homeschooled up until then. But it was something I wanted to do for myself and I had worked hard for a scholarship, so it all worked out."

Charlie pulled himself into the conversation. "They must have been very proud of you. I know I would be."

Poor Charlie. He had missed so much of Bella's life. I hope that she becomes a regular visitor. It would kill him to be away from her too long, now that they found each other.

"Thanks pops. They were really proud. In fact it was because of that they're now dead."

She paused briefly. We all held our breath.

"We had gone out for dinner to celebrate something. We were driving back home when a drunk driver smashed into us. Rosa died on impact. Alexi died few days after."

Well, what do you say to that?

"I'm really sorry Bella. Were you hurt?"

"Well, my right leg was smashed and they worried that they would have to remove it. Apart from that, I was in a coma for two weeks."

**Charlie POV**

It broke my heart to hear of my baby suffering. In one night, she had lost everything. Her whole world had been shot, only for her to wake up an orphan.

All through this, she remained calm. She wasn't reliving it. It was as though she was merely reporting an event she had heard on the news.

"Honey, I'm sorry you had to go through that. I know that I can't take their place and I wouldn't want to. It's enough that you're letting me in."

She gave a small smile as she walked over to me, giving me a hug. Neither of us were the most emotional of people, but I'd try my hardest to make her happy.

"They were great people and I still miss them. But they would want me to be happy."

Nothing more was said on the subject.

I drove her to the airport the next morning. She had already promised to call regularly and had arranged for a more cost-effective phone package that included wireless internet. She was more tech-savvy than I would ever want to be and it had annoyed her to no end when she had first discovered how much of a dinosaur I was. She set me up with a laptop and the fixings for webcam. I doubt that I'll ever use it but the thought was there. I'd be able to email her regularly now.

It made Billy smile at the lengths my daughter had taken to improve my home. Heck, she had even mentioned briefly about giving the whole house a paint job!

"If that's what you want but please, nothing pink ok?"

"Oh but pops, I saw the cutest pink reclining chair on sale! It would look wonderful in this house."

"Bella, I've had that chair for as close to ten years and I'm not getting rid of it!" I couldn't hide the edginess in my voice.

"Fine, no pink. I don't really like that colour anyway. Too girly."

Well thank God for small mercies!

"What is your favourite colour then?"

"Red! I love it. Purple's pretty awesome too. And Blue. Did you know that they're considered the colours of royalty?"

Well, you learn something new every day.

We decided to leave the decorating plans for the next time she was around. It would give me a chance to clear the house out.

I watched as she made her way to the terminal. At the corner, she turned and waved. I held back the pain of separation until I had reached La Push. Billy was there with the first of many cans of beer.

Bella was a strong person. Certainly from birth and even more so at fourteen. But the girl I was living with now wasn't strong. She was existing. Everyone commented on it and I couldn't help her. True, she went about all her usual activities, but there was a slight desperation behind it all. Almost as though if she stopped, she would have to think about it.

Them.

Him.

Edward.

The name tasted like bad beer in my mouth.

I didn't know how long it would be until she broke down.

Already, her night tremors were getting worse. I could hear her screaming at night. It broke my heart to hear her suffer, but I kept my word and didn't try and wake her. The headphones she had given me seemed like a sick joke.

She began spending more time in the attic. We had altered it after the first visit, nearly four years ago. The furniture from the nursery stood in the far corner. The walls had been painted cream with a dusty gold border. She had organised it into a dance space cum music room cum art studio. I had bought the paint and the varnish for the floor boards.

The rest of the rooms also got the cream treatment. At her insistence, the living room also had a green/blue feature wall. Apparently it reminded her of the ocean. I guess the love for open water was a common link between us.

My house was now a very welcoming retreat after a long day at work. Hell, I even had the same colour scheme in my bedroom. Everyone was surprised at how a lick of paint can change the tone of a house. Originally, I had gone through with redecorating to keep her happy but even I could see how much nicer everything was. Although when it came to paying for everything, there was the inevitable argument. I put my foot down as it was still my home and if she wanted to redecorate, I, in my status of parent, would pay for it. She gave in and I felt the small victory. God, she was stubborn.

On the nights she wasn't working, she would hole up in the attic. I didn't really hear much, as she soundproofed both that room and her own. One night, however, I heard her come in much later than normal. She had been at work earlier and had called to say she was hanging out with a friend from work. Part of me wondered if it was a boy but I couldn't press her. She wouldn't have answered anyway.

The night in December, we had a break through. I heard her enter her room, then, the onslaught of tears. She was crying so hard. Really ugly tears. I lifted her onto the bed and prised what looked like a box from her grip. Inside was a box of photos and a CD. Those damn Cullens.

"Why is he doing this? He didn't want me but he leaves his stuff here."

Her fingers were bleeding from prising up the floorboard. I held her close.

"Let it out baby. You just let it out."

"I loved him dad. I loved him and he left me. He said I wasn't good and that he didn't want me in his world. Who the fuck does that? Who leaves someone they're supposed to love, in a fucking forest?"

"I know baby. I know."

When she had finished, I washed and bandaged her hands, before putting her to bed. She curled up like a ball and slept. It was almost two days before she woke up. I insisted that she should leave Forks for a bit. She nodded. I rang Renee whilst Bella packed. I drove her to work, where her boss accepted her temporary departure. Hell, he even promised to hold her job for her. I wasn't keen on the chef though. He was looking at her too fondly for my taste.

Bella left for Florida and I made my way to Billy's. He was waiting there with a beer.

"She make it okay?"

"Yeah, I dropped her off at the airport."

"She just needs some time Charlie, you'll see. She'll be back here sooner rather than later."

I didn't have the energy to argue.

**Poor Charlie. I don't think Stephanie Meyer gave him that much credit. After all, where else would Bella have got her stubbornness from?**


	15. Judgement day

**Previously...**

I'd been in Florida a week when my mobile rang. The message would cut short any plans to extend my visit.

Manhattan. We've got the bastard. F XxX

**F POV**

I'd had my ear to ground ever since B disappeared. Everyone here knew what I was. Well, certainly those that mattered. The rest were just collateral damage. You may have heard of me. In fact, thanks to Joss you will have heard of me. Heck, I'm so big that even the kiddies in Iceland know of me. I can imagine them all snug in their little huts, watching me. What's the word? Hm, igloos!

When B left Manhattan for Forks, Washington, I was depressed. Heck, everyone was. She was our little mate. Our buddy. Our guru if you will. But the world carries on and she'd had it rough. Man, I'm glad that psycho's locked up. If I had my way I'd beat the living crap out of him, revive him then kill him all over again. But I promised B I wouldn't and I care about losing her trust more than any satisfaction I would have got from teaching that sorry ass a lesson. Perhaps he's safer in jail? Or maybe his inmates are even now turning on him. Convicts are weird like that. A thief will easily make friends with a murderer but anyone who messes with kids? Nah, he's history. Still, the arsehole didn't mess with a kid, at least that we know off. He _only_ tried beat up his girl. I say _only_ but I don't mean it. God, if B wasn't so damn strict about me getting into trouble then I would totally rip the brute's head off. Still, I digress.

There'd been reports the last couple of weeks about a young girl going missing. That in itself wasn't unusual. It was only that this particular girl looked so much like B that it got me thinking. So I visited a few people, got led in the wrong directions and then voila! It hit me. There has to be a link. That's what B would think. It's strange really. Ever since I met her, the girl refers to events like it's an act of fate. Only for the good stuff, though. Crap like this, she calls it karma. As if she somehow deserves what's happening.

I dug a little deeper and found that the Bastard had recently taken up residence in an old warehouse. It reeked of a trap but B would never forgive me if I denied her. On the whole she's a great person to hang with, until you get her mad and try and force her to do stuff she doesn't want to. Huh! Bet that was a nice surprise for Cullen. My guess is he's used to the more sedate women, like Jane Bennett in Pride and Prejudice. Anyways I digress.

B's reply was short and to the point. Just like her.

On my way.

I met her at the airport and boy did she look bad. The past months had left her even skinnier than normal and her face looked gaunt. Still, there was no denying the steeliness in her amber eyes. Oh boy, not a good time Faye!

We were in the car when she turned to me.

"You don't have to do this."

"Of course I do."

"You might get hurt."

"Honey, that's a risk I'm more than willing to take." There was no way she was doing this alone.

"That's good. I thought I'd give you the option."

"To back out?"

She nodded.

"There's no backing out of this."

"Good. I don't intend to leave until he's no more than a pile of ashes. But you know I'm in charge right? That if I say get out of here or if there is a hostage then you'll see to her safety?"

"I know all that. You have to understand that you might need my help too. But I'll let you do the killing."

She took my hand and smiled. Not many people know how easy it is to make her smile. Cullen certainly didn't. Conceited prick.

As they approached the warehouse, Bella had the disturbing sense of familiarity creep over her body. The very dank, dishevelled and remoteness had been the constant companion of her dreams. She had only been aware of it in a surreal sense of the word and had thought that it was only a figment of her very proactive imagination. However, here stood the phantom. Stepping out of the car, they crept over to a side entrance. The recent rain had tightened it shut and the girls kicked their way in. The door smashed into the wall and a large chunk of it clattered to the ground.

"Hello?"

"Faye, what are you doing?"

"Checking for the owners. Isn't that what always happens in the films?"

"You and your bloody films." Bella muttered to no-one in particular.

"You can talk..."

Bella shushed her friend and the girls were hit by the stench of human waste and blood. Covering their noses, they followed the stench into a room at the end of the corridor. The door was ajar and it creaked as the Bella was dragged into her darker memories.

The room was large and mostly dark except for the stream of light entering through the gaps in the shutters. She stood stock still.

"Sorry...Bella, what is it?"

Faye stepped further in and her eyes swept over the interior of the room. There were chains and shackles attached to the wall. A knotted rope hung from the rafters. In the far corner, there was another source of light and... Warmth? The rest of the room was depressive and on closer inspection, Faye saw a fireplace. A recently lit fireplace.

"Bella, we need to leave."

There came a sound from the other end of the room.

"Hello?"

Bella followed the voice and stopped dead in her tracks. The cage was barely big enough to hold a dog, yet here was a hand reaching out. A human hand!

"Is anyone there?"

The raspy voice held little hope. Bella crouched down in front of the cage. Inside, she found a shaggy mess of hair that could have been any colour. It was matted and smeared with faeces and blood. From under it, she could just make out an eye, looking deep at her.

"Are you real?" The speaker was hesitant.

"Yes?"

The poor thing couldn't tell if this was a dream or not. Hands reached out from within and Bella took hold of them. The thin fingers latching on to hers.

Bella took charge of the conversation. "What's your name? Can you remember?"

"Bijoux."

"Bijoux, that's pretty."

"No it's not." The voice was strangely defiant.

"Did you know it's French for Jewel?"

"No." The fact seemed to please her.

"Well Bijoux, I'm Bella and this is my friend, Faye. Say hello Faye."

"Hello Faye!" Faye crouched down beside Bella and greeted the girl.

The joke altered the atmosphere and Bijoux was able to give a small smile.

"We're going to get you out of here."

"Please, hurry. He might come back soon."

Using their combined strength, they pulled at the door until it swung off its hinges. Very carefully, they reached in towards Bijoux. They grabbed at her hands and urged her forwards. Her skin was ice cold and the arm was thin enough to snap. They didn't ask how long she had been here, concentrating instead on releasing her.

Slowly, Bijoux stretched out the muscles that had been cramped for too long. There was little sense of freedom as she collapsed into the arms of the one called Bella. Faye reached into her pocket and pulled out a band, grabbing a chunk of Bijoux's hair out of her eyes. It was slightly sticky from whatever the girl had been laying in. Nonetheless, Faye did her best to tie it up with a band and the girls caught a glimpse of the one they had rescued.

"Feel better?"

She nodded. Faye crouched low so that Bella could place the girl on her back.

"Let's get out of here."

Eager to escape the dingy warehouse, none had noticed the drop in temperature. They ignored the telltale sign that was the hair on the back of their necks, standing to attention. All their training forgotten. Every instinct ignored.

Bella felt a familiar pain and the sensation that they were being watched. She pushed Faye closer to the door.

"Get her out of here."

"Bella..."

"Go, you promised!"

In those few minutes, the air within the warehouse had frozen. She knew that she had to get out of here, that darkness dwelled here. Yet there was something about here that felt horribly familiar. Try as she might, it would not click. But that was not all.

Bella could hardly move.

Faye carefully lowered Bijoux to the ground, fully intending of going back in. However, in those few moments, the doors had been locked.

Bella was trapped.

The air was still as a shadow loomed by the light of the fire. A figure of a man approached the girl currently frozen in her memories. He reached out a hand to caress that cheek that he had loved. His touch jerked something in Bella's mind and she found herself across from the creature she had both despised and feared.

"Francoise!"


	16. Reincarnation

**Apologies for the delay. I went to visit some friends of mine from Uni and stupidly left my charger there. But I'm back now and I have a little gift for you all. No, I don't own Twilight, I just borrow the characters. **

**For those of you with a weak stomach... Beware! The shit is about to hit the fan.**

Francoise had been raised a gentleman. He had attended the finest seminaries, as befitting his family's status. However, he had never been well liked. His peers watched as his unhealthy fascination with the destruction of animals grew. He had been known for staking out local alleyways, where rats would frequent. Only to be trapped in a homemade cage, to be experimented on.

His obsession slowly led him to progress onto larger animals. In one instant, his neighbour's dog fell victim, only to be discovered a month later. Its eyes scoured out and the paws chopped off.

His family decided that he was too dangerous and he was sent to an asylum.

The year was 1513.

No-one knew much about the year Francoise had escaped from the asylum, to be discovered by a creature of the living dead. His subsequent transformation and the bloodlust only fuelled his prior obsession and his sole interest became the decapitation of humans. Using his Vampire allure, he attracted the women of his class. At first it was enough to touch the flesh hidden by corsets. But the bloodlust was too strong and Francoise bowed to its power.

His victims were taken from public locations and held captive for nearly a week. During that time, they would face torture by instruments, similar to those found in the depths of the tower of London. Their bodies were found, drained of all blood, and rarely whole. In fact, Francoise found it fascinating to send the victim's head to their former families. He would watch as the family crumpled at the sight.

He became known for his actions, causing the Volturi to step in. They had their guards bring him to Volterra, Italy. On first meeting, Aro was interested by the young Vampire's habits and convinced his brothers that he could prove useful. His tenacity and attention to detail gave him an advantage and he was quickly employed as a tracker. For the next few centuries, he made his way around the world, tracking the Vampires that Aro, Marcus and Caius deemed a threat. It was his duty to seek out troublemakers and often, the rulers would grant him the permission to dispose of the offending criminals.

It wasn't until the middle of the 18th century where Francoise first encountered a man by the name of Carlisle Cullen. He had arrived at Volterra with his latest report only to be told that there was a guest with the rulers. In his past life, Francoise had been a nobleman. He didn't take kindly to the news that he wasn't permitted in the inner sanctuary.

The rulers were not unduly surprised to have Francoise burst into the room. In fact they were rather entertained.

"Francoise! My dear friend. Is it that time already?"

"Indeed Aro. I have information you would die to hear."

"But of course. Come; meet my new friend, Carlisle Cullen."

The pair stood an equal distance from each other. Francoise found he was less than impressed by the clean-cut figure that was Carlisle.

Carlisle was disturbed to find that the man before him still bore the remains of his previous fact finding mission. They were splattered all over his shirt front. However, his training as a gentleman remained intact and he held out his hand.

Francoise stared, disdainfully, before turning his head to study his employers. They were rather amused by the interaction.

During the remainder of his stay, Carlisle went to great lengths to stay out of Francoise's way. Francoise made it easy on the young Vampire by spending hours hauled up in his private chambers, only leaving at Aro's behest.

It was on one of those occasions that a visiting artist gained a commission to create a large canvas of the inner sanctum. Both Carlisle and Francoise were ordered to sit in. The artist, noticing the obvious dislike for each other, chose to position them by the pillar in the far corner of the room. The Volturi sat patiently and when it was complete, Francoise awarded the artist his commission. He was gifted with the honour of being the dessert.

That very same canvas now resided in the Cullens deserted home in Forks. Aro had given it to Carlisle after he had announced his intention to leave. Bella had seen it on the night of her eighteenth. Things had rapidly spiralled downwards from there.

On the eve that Francoise first saw Bella, she was with two other girls. They were slightly older. Bella was then only fourteen.

At first he had been intrigued. She was a very comely creature. Her figure was appealing. Her skin had a rich and creamy texture. But it was her eyes that drew him flecks of amber were like a siren's call.

He had to have her.

He lay in wait for several days, studying her movements. She continued on with her life, unaware of the danger she was in. He followed her to her classes; saw how well she socialised with her peers. Her age rendered her more of a faithful pet then companion. He watched the oddly protective way others regarded her. Francoise also noticed the lingering looks exchanged between Bella and one particular male youth.

He wasn't impressed. The youth was a coarse and earthly creature. He couldn't stand the way he pawed at her. He was livid that the young girl permitted his attentions.

He would have to move quickly.

Meanwhile, Bella and her companions were on the hunt. There had been reports of people missing only to turn up completely drained of blood. Vampires.

Unfortunately, Bella's two friends, Beth and Faye were no stranger to the Supernatural. When they first met Bella and she had enquired what they did in life, they had been hedgy. Their life was too complicated for the kid. Too messy.

They had underestimated Bella's tenacity and her resourcefulness. The young girl had observed their routines and one night, followed them on their journey into the cool streets of New York. By the time they realised her presence, it was too late. She had been swept into their world the minute she snuck up behind the Vampire that was dangerously close to removing Beth from the world. There was no fear in the young girl's eyes as she thrust a smouldering stake into his chest.

From that night on, she had become a fully paid member of an elite group of two girls, destined to rid the world of the deadly Supernatural. Together, they kept the streets of New York safe from the renegades that preyed on innocent humans.

It was early January when Francoise set his plan in motion. Bella had recently returned from having spent Christmas with her mom and Phil in Florida. In her absence, Faye had missed her little buddy. They depended on her mad research skills to inform them of potential threats. She also had a wicked aim and was generally fun to be around.

Beth had also missed Bella, or B as Faye dubbed her. Not only was she a great fighter but a natural athlete. In fact, she had heard the girl mention that she had been a gymnast, dancer and swimmer, before life had got in the way.

She didn't ask for details.

That night, there was an abundance of Vampire activity. Bella had somehow been separated from the others. The last thing they remembered was telling Bella to watch her back.

Finding her alone, Francoise wasted no time grabbing her. He was fond of the sneak attack. The last thing Bella felt was the clammy sensation of a hand over her nose and mouth, blocking the air and rendering her unconscious. She blacked out.

Several hours later, she opened her eyes slowly. Her arms were held in place by shackles and she was strapped to a hard surface. There was movement somewhere from behind. A voice above whispered,

"Isabella!"

Bella was brought back to the present as Francoise caressed her cheek. He lowered his head to hers and she felt his cold tongue trace the curve of her lips.

"So the rumours are true. The last time I saw you, you were buried six feet under and in a wooden box."

She couldn't speak. She could hardly breathe.

"You are even more beautiful now then you were then, my love."

His words snapped her out of her funk.

"I can't say the same about you."

"So you do remember me."

He moved behind her and pulled her deep into his chest. His hands snaked over her figure, one resting on her breast, the other at the button of her jeans. She shrivelled internally as his hand made contact with her crotch. She wanted to cry out as his fingers found their way inside her. To do so would only bring him pleasure at the effect he still had on her. His fingers circled her clit, willing a reaction, but really preferring her compliant.

He had never cared for shrinking violets. The final kill was always so much more rewarding, if they fought against him.

Bella had ceased her internal struggles and as in all times of peril, her mind switched to escape. She had learned from a young age that the most fragile part of a man was his penis. Vampires were no exception. Francoise noticed the change in mood as Bella's little hand reached behind to his own sex. He felt her fingers skim lightly, only for her hold to become increasingly uncomfortable as it tightened. He winced in pain, throwing Bella against the beam of the shed.

He snarled as she stood up, shook herself and crouched in the universal position of attack. She lunged herself across the room, reaching inside her jacket.

"Don't tell me that you're going to kill me Bella?" He laughed, reaching out to halt her journey.

She smacked into his chest as his arms snaked round her waist, holding her to him. He lowered her further down until his lips reached hers. Their coarseness repulsed her and encouraged her hand to reach its intended purpose.

Francoise didn't feel the first flame touch his skin. He couldn't feel it spreading. He couldn't move.

The flame flowed down his arm and onto Bella's. The fire scorched her skin through the leather of her jacket, as she fought against his restraining arms. The curse had done its job beautifully. As he felt his Bella slipping away, Francoise stood rigid. The fire traced further down his frozen form and latched itself onto a lone piece of straw that lay right next to a wooden beam.

**Faye POV**

I watched, frozen, as the scent of smoke hit my nose. The flames were spreading like lightening and there was nothing I could do.

I wouldn't be able to survive this time if Bella didn't break free. She was all I ever wanted in life. She was the one who pulled me through all the shit I have to face on a daily base. She was the one who held me to this Earth.

I would never tell her though. I had never told her.

Please Bella, don't die. I need you. Bella please, I love you.

**Bijoux POV**

The flames spread all over the barn, wrapping it in its warmth.

Removing it's presence from this Earth.

Destroying all the horrors it held within.

Yet out of the ashes, hope triumphs.

At the uppermost top of the barn, there was a hole in the wood. I watched in awe as a creature escaped from hell. Its form was that of a bird. The wings were luminous and a dusky gold.

The Phoenix rose from the ashes. Rejuvenated and whole.

I watched as it flew once around the burning mess of woods. As it made its descent, the Phoenix shimmered and in its place, stood the form of a dusky gold wolf.

The wolf flopped to the floor, exhausted. Faye ran towards it, removing her coat. As the shimmering escaped, the wolf disappeared, revealing the form of a human in its wake.

Bella!

**Faye POV**

"He's dead. He's dead."

I held her close as she whispered huskily. Shaking, I wrapped my jacket around her.

My Bella was alive. She was safe.

Francoise would never again haunt her dreams.

She was free.

**Bella POV**

I don't remember our journey home.

I woke what felt like days later, in my bed. The very same bed that was in the flat that I offered to Faye and Beth when I left New York the first time.

I open my eyes to a new world. A world without the shadow of Francoise looming over me. At least...

"Bella!"

Faye pulls against my grip.

"Bella, let go. Its okay, he's gone. Francoise is gone."

The news hits me like a ton of bricks and I feel the pain wash through me. Everything that I've held bottled inside battles to escape and I let it. I have no strength to fight.

Faye holds me close until the tears ebb away.

After that, she helps me leave the bed and walk to the bathroom. As the hot water hits me, I lose myself to its warmth. I wash the scent of smoke and Francoise off my body and then stand under the stream until it turns cool. Only then do I escape its sanctuary, to enter the real world.

As I dry myself and pull out clothes, I remember the girl we saved.

Bijoux, that's her name. French for Jewel. She hates it.

When I open my bedroom door, I spy Faye and Beth, sitting at the table with Bijoux. They look up as I approach them. Beth meets me halfway and pulls me into her arms.

"Oh Bella."

I understand. She wants to congratulate me for killing Francoise, chastise me for nearly dying, yell at me for scaring her and shout at me for leaving her out of the plan. But she can't do any of those things. So she breathes out.

"Oh Bella."

When she pulls away, we sit together and talk. The four of us. We have all unknowingly decided that Bijoux is now one of us. It doesn't matter if she has parents waiting. We'll find them but she'll always have us.

**Bijoux POV**

Over the next few days, Faye, Beth and Bella devote their time to finding my family. We don't have much time as Bella has to return to Forks. Her father Charlie has called twice now. Her mother Renee has called five times.

He needs her.

It's decided that for now, I will be staying with Faye and Beth. I like them both but I want to be with Bella. She's my saviour and I feel safest when she's here.

I can't be selfish though.

In these few days, I have felt closer to her than anyone else. She has given me so much. I can never repay her. Emotions can't be bought. There's no price high enough.

Watching her leave, I feel a hole in my chest. As though sensing my pain, Faye pulls me in for a hug.

We head for the apartment. Bella's absence lingers all over.

**Bella POV**

The plane touches down in Washington. Charlie waits for me. As soon as he sees me, he pulls me in for a hug and we return to Forks.

As I lie in bed, I realise something.

Francoise is gone.

He will never haunt me again.

He will never control me again.

And then it hits me...

Bella Swan is back!


	17. New Beginnings

Ever since I returned to Forks, I have divided my time between college work, making amends with Ang and Jess, working at the restaurant and spending time at La Push. Jake was a great guy to have around. When we weren't fixing up the bikes or doing work, we hung out at the beach. Each time we were together, it became harder and harder to stop. This was what dating was meant to be like. Fun and sexy. There was no sense of danger lurking in the background, waiting to sink its teeth into us. Well, namely me.

I think Charlie also liked that I was with Jake. It got me thinking that he never got on that well with Edward. I've been thinking a lot lately and I've decided that I never really loved him. I was infatuated by him and his family. Come to think of it, I'm not sure I've ever been in love. Not Edward and certainly not Kit. I can't say I ever loved _him_ either. _He_ crashed into my life and it was only due to the shit hitting the fan that I got out when I did.

Maybe Jake will prove to be the one?

He's so honest and decent. He's never mad and doesn't brood much. Edward did. He was so caught up in the idea of being a tortured soul that he could not see that he was still living. He had a place on this Earth and he chose to throw it away. I hope he's happy, wherever he is. Though, in reality, he's probably skulking somewhere in Europe.

The day had finally come around when the bikes were up and ready. We loaded them in the truck and set out to find a decent spot.

We were driving by the cliff edge when we saw them. Sam Uley and his disciples. Jake had mentioned that Embry had jumped on the bandwagon. I felt for him. I knew what it was like to lose a friend. I'm lucky that Angela is so forgiving.

We set up and decided to race each other. I revved up my baby and set out. I had forgotten how much I loved the way the wind raced through my hair. This is my idea of living. I turned a corner and what I saw out the side of my eye made me lose concentration. I didn't hear Jake's warning and my bike ran in a pile of rocks. I flew through the air and crashed in a bundle on the floor. Jake sped towards me and pulled me into his arms.

"Bella, Bella. Look at me."

I turned my eyes to his. They were full of concern and fear. Fear that I had concussion or worse. I tried to sit up but he pushed me down.

"Take it easy there Bells. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three. Come on, let me up."

"Are you ok? You look like you seen a ghost."

Oh the irony.

"I'm fine Jake."

I touched my head and felt something warm and wet. Blood. In a flash, Jake removed his t-shirt and used it to stop the flow, leaving me free to check out his abs. He must have felt me staring. All concern was forgotten as he pulled me towards him. His lips were warm and all consuming. His hands pulled me closer. It was only when we broke for air that he remembered where we were.

"Come on, let's get you home."

Dad was out when we got back. Now that we were here, I could fell Jake's nerves kicking in.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

Taking his hand, I smiled. "We could. Or maybe we could try something else?"

He gulped and my eyes went to the stairs. He followed me, reaching for my hand. I pulled him in for a kiss.

"Jake, we have the house to ourselves. Charlie won't be back for hours. If you want, we could go back downstairs and watch something, but I don't know how long I'd be able to concentrate."

He crashed his lips to mine, his eager hands started taking off my clothes, one layer at a time. My breasts were tender.

"Go with it Jake, do what feels right."

The floor was no longer under me as he lifted me onto the bed. We lay as one bundle of limbs, our hands exploring each other. One hand dipped lower to the rim of my pants, his other had found my breast. Not wanting to be left out, I reached lower.

We each had control over each other's bodies and Jake proved a natural. My nether cheeks felt wet, I wouldn't be long before...

"Damn it Jake, just do it."

Rarely had I been in control when it came to sex. With Jake I felt as if all that had happened before had vanished. All the shit disappeared. There was only Jake. I called out his name, begging him to do it but he kept me waiting. I pulled harder on him but he wouldn't budge. I was feeling desperate now but Jake kept on going. Then I felt him inside me.

He paused to kiss me, saying my name almost reverently. I'll never get enough of his kisses. We moved together, and I held on as long as possible so we climaxed at the same time.

Afterward, we lay together. His arm was thrown on my stomach and I wrapped mine around him. I felt his lips on my hair. His hands rubbed lower and I nestled into him. And slept.

We woke up a couple of hours later. Charlie would be home soon and I needed a shower. Jake smiled up at me and I kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"I wanted to."

He tried pulling me towards him but I shook my head.

"I need a shower. You can join me if you want?"

We wound up washing each other and then as you can imagine, our hands started wandering and well... You don't need details, do you?

**JAKE POV**

As soon as I arrived at the Rez, Quil was there to pounce on me.

"Where were you Jake? Were you with Bella?"

I really did try not to but damn it, I'd just had the best days of my life.

"Wait, you and Bella? Congrats man."

"Thanks Quil. Don't think I'm going to tell you anything though."

"Aw, why not?" He whined, like a girl.

I had driven Bella's truck back here as she didn't want Charlie to see the bikes. It was a good call as Charlie's friend from school had been in a crash and had died. Charlie had been the only witness and had hated bikes ever since.

That night, I dreamt of Bella. Her skin was so pale next to mine. She was beautiful. The only thing that bothered me were the scars all over her. I couldn't ask her earlier. Maybe one day she'll tell me.

I was back at Forks High, meeting Angela and the others for lunch. It had been a boring morning as they were focusing on finals. Even though I had already finished High school, I was determined to do well in these exams. They'd be good practise for my college exams. I had also arranged for some of my exams to take place here and the College had agreed to send over a special invigilator to supervise me. It was a small price to pay for their best student.

Jess hadn't been as friendly with me ever since Mike tried asking me out. Even though I told him no, he still wasn't getting it. I tried avoiding him as much as possible. Angela joined us with her lunch.

"What are your plans this weekend?"

I was working during the day but I'd be free Saturday night.

"Great. We should all meet up, go see a movie."

"Sounds good to me."

I paused and she sighed.

"Yes, you can invite Jake."

It suddenly hit me. Thanks to Jake, I had become one of those girls who can't stop think about their boyfriend. Heck, he'd got me so crazy that I had started doodling his name on my folder, which is how Angela had found out.

I'd talk to him tonight. We always saw each other at the weekends. I made sure that Charlie wasn't around and I would invite Jake over. Or we would go on the bikes. He had even taking me cliff diving. Quil had tagged along and it was funny to see Jake getting possessive over me when I was wearing my tankini. Ever since the shower scene, Jake had been getting obsessed with sex and water. So a couple of nights ago I had snuck out and gone over to La Push beach. Jake was already in the water, waiting. He pulled me over to where there were rocks to provide more cover.

It had been one of the best sexperiences ever and I was really glad that it was both our firsts.

Afterwards, Jake had built a bonfire and we sat there wrapped in our towels holding each other. His hands roamed against my body and I felt a very familiar stirring. To pay him back, I moved my hand to his penis. I lightly skimmed my fingers up and down. Moaning, Jake switched us so that I was lying on the rug and he was above me, ready to go...

We were interrupted by an overloud cough.

"Jake, Bella."

"Sam." Poor Jake was just as frustrated as I was. However, manners came first.

"Hey Sam. I meant to say thanks for finding me that day."

"No problem Bella. I'm glad you're better."

I tried to catch Embry's eye but he was too busy looking the other way. The other guy though, kept staring at me. Jake noticed and placed himself in between us, covering my legs with a towel. The guy kept looking at me. Pervert.

"See you around Jake."

As soon as they were out of earshot, Jake noticeably relaxed.

"I think I know why he keeps watching you."

"Oh yeah?"

I nodded. "He fancies you."

In the distance, laughter rang out, joining mine and Jake's.

The next day, I rang Jake as soon as the last bell rang.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey you. Do you fancy going to the cinema this weekend? Ang and some of the others asked me earlier and they said I could bring you."

"Will Newton be there?"

"Yep." I put extra emphasis on the 'p'. "What do you reckon?"

"Sure sure. You working earlier?"

"Yeah, til five. The others want to meet at seven."

"Fancy getting a bite to eat before?"

"Sure sure."

He laughed as I said one of his phrases. He was going to pick me up from work and we would go to one of the other diners. It felt weird going to a different restaurant, but the few times we had eaten at work, the girls told me that the chef had been making comments about me. He had started saying that I was a slag and that I had no standards. Jake threatened to go in there and punch his lights out. It took my boss offering us dinner out of the chef's wages to get him to calm down.

This Saturday, I brought a change of clothes with me. There's no way I'm going out in my uniform. The lunch shift had a steady stream of customers, who were quite generous with their tips. Kit, the chef, scowled at me regularly but I ignored him, feeling sorry for his girlfriend. She must be a saint to stick by him. He wasn't even that great in bed.

Jake arrived just after five and we went to one of his favourite burger bars. He wolfed down three quarter pounders before I was half way through my chicken burger. I raised my eyebrow.

"What? It's been a long day and I'm starving."His mouth was full of food. "Just because you have a small appetite doesn't mean I have to." He sounded defensive.

"Hey, I'm only messing with you. Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

He laughed at that and his mood was brighter. We ordered more drinks along with a selection of desserts. I managed to get a mouthful of each before Jake scoffed the rest. Oh well, I would get plenty of candy at the cinema to make up for the lack of desserts, my favourite part of the meal.

As we got to the theatre, Jess texted me to say she wasn't coming. Mike was there already. I had bought the tickets before Ben called to say that Ang had the stomach flu and he didn't want to leave her. Great, so it was just us three.

All through the movie, I was conscious of Mike's presence. It didn't help that he kept glancing over when Jake tried kissing me. Half-way through, Mike said he needed the bathroom and rushed out. The movie was rubbish so we walked out as well.

"What a marshmallow."

"Leave him alone. The guy can't help it if he feels ill."

"Not that. He didn't have to stay. In fact it's weird that he did stay."

"I know but he's a friend. Sort of."

"Oh yes, a friend that stares at you whilst we're getting busy. Pervert."

"Hey I forgot to ask you. Who was that guy with Sam and Embry?"

"Oh that's Paul. Why?"

"He's also a pervert."

I sat on the steps with Jake at my side. His body felt so warm and I placed his arm over my shoulder. He smiled down and pulled me closer for a kiss. We were interrupted by someone coughing.

"I need to go home."

Mike. Jake tensed up.

"I was feeling sick before the movie."

"Then why did you bother coming? Do you still think you have a chance? If Bella wanted you, the two of you would be together but she doesn't want you. She wants me. Get that through your thick head..."

"Hey Jake, calm down, you're... You're burning up. Jake, are you okay?"

"I don't know. I need to get out of here."

He raced out before I could follow, which meant I was stranded here. Great. I ended up driving Mike home then walking back to mine. Charlie was waiting up.

"Bella, Billy called. He reckons Jake has mono. He says you shouldn't go down to the Rez for a while."

Well, that was that then.


	18. The Supernatural Combo

**PLEASE READ: Hey guys, this chapter was written before its predecessor but I decided to include it because even though I forgot about it, I think it's a good piece. I've also decided to add the next chapter in this as it will help move the story along. Thank-you all and enjoy!**

After arriving in Forks and seeing Charlie, my first priority was to set myself a project. I'd always been taught that education was the best way of working through emotions. So any time I felt depressed or angry I'd work through it. Not that I'm complaining. I wouldn't have made halve as much money otherwise. Alexei meant well but it left me ill-equipped with dealing with emotions. Rosa did her best. In fact, any time she thought I was spending too much time studying, she would pull me away.

"You're so serious Bella. You need to learn to have fun."

We'd often work together on a new dance routine or she would take me to the beach, if there was one nearby. Failing that, we'd shop. We hardly ever bought things, just looked around at what was on offer.

Anyway, I was getting reacquainted with Forks and my truck when I saw someone carrying a motorbike out of his garage. I drove up and hollered at him. I asked him what he was doing with the bikes. He told me they were nothing but scrap metal.

"Can I have them? I'll pay you."

He scratched his head. "What would you want with these?"

Honesty has always been the best policy. "I need a challenge."

He shrugged. "Well honey, you've got one. Go on, take them, they're no use to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you'll be saving me a trip to the dump. Oh and good luck."

Result! I am now the proud owner of two motorbikes. Now all I need is somewhere I can fix them up. Then I remembered that Jake had built up my truck! Surely he would have somewhere I could fix these beauties. Or perhaps he would want to help? Hm, I do believe a trip to La Push is required.

I pulled up outside the Black's and saw Jake coming out from his house. He called out and I found myself swooped up in the air. Wow... I think I just had an orgasm!

"Where have you been Loca?"

"Nowhere special. Can you put me down now?"

His grin lit up his whole face.

"So what brings you down to my neck of the woods?"

I moved back to the truck and pulled off the tarpaulin sheet I had used to protect my beauties.

"Wow, scrap metal."

I feigned hurt. "Don't be silly, you'll hurt their feelings. I saved them from this man who was going to take them to the dump. I figure I'll restore them to their former glory."

"So where do I come into it?"

"Well, since you fixed up the truck, I reckon that you would like to help. I'll even give you one of them as your fee."

He was interested, I could tell.

"Alright, let's get these babies into the garage."

We both reached for a bike and Jake stared at me, as if questioning whether I would be able to carry it. I shrugged and we wheeled them into the garage. Our first task was to take the bikes apart.

Over the next few days, we slotted into a routine. After he finished school, I would drive down and we'd work on the bikes for a couple of hours. My days became a whirlwind of college work, school work, cooking meals, keeping house and working at the restaurant. At the weekends, when I wasn't with Jake, I would make the effort to hang out with the guys from College. It felt good being around people who matched my level of education. It also meant I could drink and party. It felt right.

When I left Forks before Christmas, Kit and I decided that we could see other people. That was fine. He knew I didn't want commitment. However, one of the other waitresses told me that he had been seeing someone. So when he tried to hook up with me, I turned him down flat.

"I don't do other girl's boyfriends."

He scowled and reverted to the stereotypical chef-like tantrums. I think I was more upset about not getting anymore Mississippi mud pies than losing out on the sex.

A couple of weeks into the routine, I brought my laptop with me. I had an assignment to finish. Jake was curious about my work. I pulled up my latest design for a new computer game. Funnily enough, it was about building a motorbike.

"How convenient. Hey is that supposed to be me?"

He pointed to the figure on the screen. I smiled and explained that I had placed him as a pivotal character. During the rebuild sessions, I had made notes on the individual pieces of the bikes. Jake, in his role as mechanic, would give tutorials and the player would have to rebuild the on screen bike. Jake would show up if they did it wrong.

"What do you think?"

"Looks good Bells, what do you plan to do with it?"

"I'll probably sell it once it's finished. Maybe I'll give you a share of the profits?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm already getting a bike out of it."

That's what I love about Jake. He does things because he wants to and doesn't care about getting anything out of it. I made a mental note to credit him as a joint partner in this venture.

There was a knock outside and the door opened to reveal two other Rez boys.

"Jake, you in here?"

"Don't fret, it's just my boys."

His boys entered. They were just as daunting as Jake.

"Bella, this is Quil and Embry."

"I'm Quil Ateara."

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. The boys watched as I calmed myself.

"I'm sorry. You sound so serious. Did you practise that in the mirror?"

"Ooh, burn."

Quil scowled briefly. "Shut up." Then, reverting back to his sunny disposition, "So the bike building story is true. What about the other one?"

"What story?"

"That you're Jake's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Guys, you know I said that she's a girl and a friend."

"Embry, do you remember him making that distinction?"

Embry shook his head, laughing. I was really confused. What had just happened? Since when did a guy and a girl hanging out mean that they were dating? Not that I didn't like Jake, it's just that... well I don't know.

In the meantime, the boys had started mucking around, play fighting. It wasn't until later when I wanted a walk on the beach and Jake decided to come with me.

"So since when are we dating?"

"I'm sorry about that Bells. Quil and Embry like to goof off and..."

"It's okay."

"You don't mind?" He was clearly surprised.

"I'll admit it, I like hanging out with you and you're a decent guy." He waited. "Really decent."

"But you're telling me you're not interested?"

"No. I like you Jake. Maybe more than a friend."

He relaxed. "Well that's good to hear. I like you. I really like you."

"If we're going to move this up a level, I want us to be completely honest with one another."

"Well, yeah. I mean you've recently come out of a relationship. I know he hurt you but Bella..."

"Before you go into the 'I would never hurt you' spiel, I want to tell you something. After things ended with...Edward, I started seeing someone. Actually, I can't call it seeing someone. I was sleeping with a guy from work. The chef actually."

"Oh."

"It was just sex Jake. I stopped things before I left for Jacksonville and it hasn't started up again because he has a girlfriend now."

"So, you're not seeing anyone at the moment?"

"Nope." I put extra emphasis on the 'p'. "Which is why I want you to know about this, so that you can decide if you still want to be with me. I'm immensely complicated. And very independent. I also have the tendency to be unsociable most of the time. Especially when I'm working on a new project. Sometimes I can go for days without seeing people. You can ask Charlie about that. I'm also a bitch and I don't care who knows that. In fact they will more than likely agree with me. Feel like running yet?" I held my breath.

Jake smiled. "Will in that case, I'll have to tell you that I like you very much. Heck, I think I fell in love with you the first time we met. I want to be with you Bella and I'm pretty sure I can handle your bitchiness. I'm calm enough for the both of us. So, do you feel like running?"

I shook my head and he stepped closer. He put both arms on my waist and I could tell he was going to kiss me. My lips felt his warmth as they touched his. His hands pulled me closer and I had a sense of serenity build up within. I welcomed it.

"Wow."

"Pretty good for a first kiss."

"I'll say."

He tilted his head and we kissed again. This time he was more confident. I felt him lean in towards me as his tongue swept my lips, asking for entrance. Our tongues twirled and his grip on my body tightened. My hands moved to his neck and head.

The sound of applause put a stop to the rise of passion between us. Quil and Embry were looking down at us from the cliff top. Jake sighed, agitated.

"Perverts. Anyone would think they never saw you with a girl before."

"Actually Bella..."

"Oops, sorry Jake. I didn't mean to sound so rude. So you've never been with anyone?"

"Well, most of the time, I'm helping dad or I'm in my garage, so..."

He shook his head. There was something on his mind.

"Just spit it out Jake."

"Bella did you..."

"Did I what?"

"Were you and Cullen ever..."

"Were we ever together? No. I wanted to but he always insisted on waiting. My guess is he was a virgin."

"So you're not... no, you're not."

"You know I'm no virgin Jake. But don't worry; I think it's good that you still are. Heck, if things had been different, I would probably be one. As it is, I'm not and there's nothing I could do to change it."

I looked out to the sea. The tide was coming in. Jake held my hand as we returned to the truck. We arranged to meet up the next day. Jake wanted to go on a date. We were going to see a film.

I can't say I saw much of it. Jake's lips were very distracting. His hands were very busy too. But don't worry; my hands also had their fun!

Thinking back to those few weeks, I wondered that I could have let myself believe I was happy. That I had found someone to be with. Someone who was so perfect and honest.

I guess there's no such thing as a fairytale ending for me.

After Charlie's bombshell, I called Jake on a daily basis. For a week, I sent numerous messages, both via text and Charlie.

The next week, I called his house phone, only for Billy to answer and say the he wasn't there. That was odd. Surely, if Jake was sick, Billy would have said he couldn't come to the phone? Unless...No, it couldn't be true. It wasn't possible. Not Jake. He's too good!

By week three, I had had enough. I drove down to La Push and parked outside the Black's house. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob. Shirtless. Well cut. He had always been good-looking and very tall, but clearly, this was more than any case of Mono. My wonderful Jake had caught the _fever._ I reached over to pick up the item I had carefully placed in my truck and opened the door.

"Jake! Hey."

He turned and that familiar smile was all gone. A definite symptom.

I heard him take a breath. "Bella, go away."

"Don't worry, I only came to bring you something."

I pulled the book out from my jacket.

He was irritated. "Bella, I really don't need any books. Just get back in the truck and go."

He steps away and turns from me.

"You feel like there's something inside you. An animal. It's angry and that affects you so you try and keep it contained. You think by doing so, you are keeping others safe but one day you'll snap and you'll hurt someone. Don't fight it, Jake. Embrace it."

He turned back, frustrated. "Stop it Bella. Just go. You don't understand. Can't you see I'm no good for you?"

Please tell me I'm dreaming! I throw the book at him. It hits him in the chest.

"No you don't understand. I know better than anyone what you are going through. But if you don't want my help then go back to Sam and get all macho with him. I hope you're all very happy together."

I ran back to the truck. I heard the groan as I jammed the accelerator and put it in drive. I don't look back.

Charlie wasn't home, so I raced upstairs, tears streaming down my face. That night, I couldn't sleep. I was too worked up and I'd already caught up with my assignments, done a work-out and made a shed load of lasagne, cookies and cakes. I must have slept at some point, only to wake up to a clashing sound at my window. I step closer and look down. I see Jake.

"What do you want?"

"Stand back. I'm coming up."

He swings up the window and lands in my bedroom. I stand there, hands on hip and he steps closer. I put my hand out to ward him off.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Now you want to talk? What's the matter, has Sam dropped you for someone else?"

"No, it's not like that. Please Bella, listen."

I return to my bed, he sits on the edge.

I fake a yawn. "I'm waiting?"

"I don't know how to start this. You don't know how tight I'm bound. I shouldn't be telling you this..."

"Then don't."

"But I want to. No, I need to." He sounds desperate.

"Well say it already." I really am bored now.

"Bella! Do you remember that day at the beach when I told you about the legends?"

"The ones where Quileutes are descended from Wolves? What about them?"

"They're true."

What does he expect me to do? Run around screaming?

"Cool. Was that all? Now, if you don't mind, I'm tired. You can leave the same way you came unless you want to wake up Charlie."

"Bella! I don't think you understand what I'm trying to tell you..."

"Actually I do. You're a wolf. Hi, nice to meet you. I'm a hybrid. There, are we done now?"

"You're a what?"

"You heard. If you want to know more, check that book I threw at you. I suppose you still have it? Good, I'd like it back when you're done with it. Now, if you excuse me, I want to go to bed. It's been a very long few days and I'm beat."

"Oh sure. Night Bells."

I didn't hear him leave and Jake returned to the reservation more confused than ever. He ignored Billy's inquiring eyes and reached for the book that Bella had thrown at his chest. It had made a resounding smack, one that his brother's had winced at in mutual sympathy. It was a heavy beast and Jake had marvelled later at how Bella had managed to carry it, let alone throw it and manage to wound him. What was it she said? Hy-something? The contents gave him the page for HYBRIDS and he read,

"The offspring of two animals or plants of different breeds, varieties, species, or genera, especially as produced through human manipulation for specific genetic characteristics."

What the hell?

Jake had never been much for books, but Sam had. Heck, before he had phased he had managed to earn himself a full scholarship to some fancy college. But then hell broke loose with Leah and he had to prioritise. He decided to ask Sam's opinion when the thought struck him...

Was Bella human?


	19. Laurent

**Bella POV**

The morning after Jake's visit, I felt the need to leave the house. The walls were closing in on me, trapping me here. The only place I wanted to go was the meadow where I'd gone with Edward.

I needed to see if my infatuation with the vamp had extended to our meadow, or whether it would just be a place I liked to visit.

I left Charlie a note saying I'd be back later and went to my truck. The journey didn't take long but there was still about a half hour hike. I was all prepared when I saw an incoming call. Jake. Not now pup. The ground felt firm beneath my feet. The grass entwined itself around my legs like vines. It was pulling me in the direction of the meadow, almost like it wanted me there. I climbed uphill and half jogged down again, out of the clearing.

The meadow was just as I hoped it would be. Daylight filtered through the trees. Daisies poked up from the ground to greet me. Heck, there were even a couple of four leafed clovers dotted around. It was simply stunning, Mother Nature, you are one clever woman. Hidden from the world, there was elegance and tranquillity. The air felt serene. It warmed my heart and soul.

I was so glad that this was even better than I remembered. I had never seen such grace and beauty. Throughout my time with Edward, I had so completely under his thrall. I had given myself to him completely and it wasn't enough. He was a leech in the truest sense of the word. He wanted to suck out all the individuality I had worked so hard to build on. Then he left. Threw me out, as though I were nothing but a toy. My world had revolved around him and his family. I had neglected my father for the mere promise of forever.

But he hadn't ruined me. He had knocked me down but I was strong. This meadow symbolised my return to the world and all its wonders. The sparkly vampire had failed in its attempt to manipulate it. Taint it with his own brand of perfection. In the years to come, he may regret me. But I will never take him back. I don't want him anymore. He was so set on the notion that I was Juliet to his Romeo. I would never give him the satisfaction.

I don't even know why he sparkled. I mean, Francoise never did. But, perhaps that was due to us spending most of our time in that hell hole?

Just then the air chilled. There was a dank smell coming from the trees. What the... Oh, right.

"Bella!"

I turned to see Laurent approaching me.

"Laurent."

He smirked. "How strange that you should be here, without the Cullens and... unprotected."

Jeez, what was with supernaturals and protecting me? Oh yeah, they thought I was human. Wait, Jake doesn't, at least not now. I wonder if he'll put in an appearance? That would start the party.

"Bella."

I didn't have to turn to feel the ghostly presence of my ex. It's been a while, I almost missed him.

"Be very careful Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing here Laurent?"

"I came to visit the Cullens but the house is empty. How long have they been gone?"

"Lie."

Shut up! "Not too long. They're due a visit soon. I'll tell them you stopped by."

It was then I noticed the colour of Laurent's eyes. Oh Christ.

"What providence that you are here, Bella. I have a message for you."

It was pissing me off how he said my name. As if I'm an entree at a restaurant. Damn vampires.

"Victoria wants revenge and she sent me here to check out the situation. She'll be delighted that you're still here, and so alone."

Get your damn icy hand off my face you leech!

"But I can't let her have all the fun. After all, I'm the one that found you. She will not be pleased with me but I cannot help it. You're so mouth-watering!"

He pulled me close enough for a grind, his hand low enough to touch my bum. His fingers stroked my hair, uncovering my neck. My hand slowly reached for the inside of my jacket... The snap of a branch brought our focus to the trees. Well, well, you took your time!

The wolves stood territorial and pissed off. Especially the russet coloured one flanking to the right. His teeth were bared in a snarl, his eyes like diamonds. Cold and heartless.

"I don't believe it!"

Clearly someone hadn't down their research. I pulled out the object and stuck it in his chest. He leaped away from me.

"What the hell, Bella?" On closer inspection, the wooden stake was too far from his heart. His flaming red eyes held mine in contempt.

His laughter echoed throughout the meadow."You missed little one."

Oh really? It was my turn to smirk as I stepped away from him. His hand was on the stake, trying to remove it. When it wouldn't budge, he looked up at me.

"Incendia."

The stake began smoking. Steam rose and encompassed in its mist. Laurent's hand reached for mine. The cold sent chills up my spine. I felt the vibrations running through his body. He began to shake and the grip tightened, crushing the bone beneath the layers of skin.

"What did you do? What did you do?" The hysteria was setting in.

Heat flushed through me, burning my skin but I welcomed it. It meant that I could feel. Laurent began screaming as his insides burnt out. Sparks flew out and smouldered his skin. His eyes were too big for his face. His whole being expanded and...

I was thrown clear into the trees, I flew through the air, landing with a crash. My bones smattered underneath. My head was in agony.

Before the lights went out, I heard the sound of paws racing towards me. The head of the russet wolf was the last thing I saw.

"Jacob..."


	20. Secrets

**Bella POV**

Cools hands soothed my brow. A wet cloth was placed on my forehead. Someone was humming a lullaby. It reminded me of when I was little and unwell. Rosa would wrap me up tight, hold me close and sing to me. It's been so long since I've been sung to.

The sun filtered through as I opened my eyes. A young woman with three scars marked across the side of her face. Her eyes were warm and brown. The unmarked side of her face lit up as our eyes met.

"Hey."

Smiling, she spoke softly. "Hey there. How do you feel?"

I winced. "Like I flew through the air and crashed into a tree?"

She laughed at that. "Well, at least your memory is not damaged."

There was a knock at the door. Emily opened it to reveal Jake and Sam Uley.

"How's the patient?" Sam's voice projected into the room.

Three sets of eyes looked at me. I waved my hand, indicating I was alright.

Sam stood tall. "We need to talk. Come down when you're ready."

"Ok. Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Clothes?"

"Well unless you want me to come down in my birthday suit? I can promise it won't be pretty."

"I'll lend you some of mine."

Emily ushered the boys out and pulled out some joggers, a t-shirt and a sweater. They mostly fit. I briefly wondered what she did with the rest of my clothes.

I made my way downstairs and about half a dozen pairs of eyes took in my appearance. I vaguely remembered Quil and Embry from when they came to Jake's garage. They lifted their hands in greeting. Jake pulled out a chair for me, whilst Emily loaded the table with plates of food.

"Dig in you guys. Bella, I'm just washing your clothes for you."

"You didn't have to do that Emily but thanks."

We all reached for the food and I started on one of the muffins – triple chocolate, I was in heaven – when all eyes were on me.

"Are you going to stare at me while I'm eating? I'm thinking it might be better if you ask the questions and I'll multitask."

Sam cleared his throat. "Alright then, what were you doing in the woods?"

"Well, it was such a nice day I thought I'd take a stroll."

Sam growled. "Bella."

"What it's the truth? It wasn't my fault that the not so friendly nomadic Vampire decided to drop in."

"How were you able to kill him?"

"The old flaming stake to the heart. Paired with a curse, it's quite effective."

"How did you learn about curses? Why would you even know about Vampires?"

"I've run in to them from time to time. They're not all as friendly as the Cullens. Besides, I have a couple of friends who know all about the Supernatural. They taught me all I needed to know."

"A friend taught you? What kind of friends are they?"

"The kind that kill Vampires." The silence was deafening. "What, did you think that you were the only Vampire killers?"

So many faces, so many gormless expressions. Jake was the first one to snap out of it.

He smiled and turned to me. "Bella, why were you in the woods anyway?"

"I needed some air and I'd been to that place before with..."

"Let me guess, Edward Cullen?"

I nodded in affirmation. The others sighed.

"Jake said you weren't surprised when he tried to get you to guess what we were."

"That would be because you guys aren't the first Supernaturals I've known. Though, you are the first shifters, or whatever you like to call yourselves."

"Werewolves."

The laugh escaped me. "No. You can't be serious."

"Well, why not?" Sam sounded offended. Poor fool.

Sobering up. "Because my ex was a werewolf."

I was surprised that the house didn't explode with all the laughter.

"Cullen a werewolf? Please, he hasn't got the imagination to be like us."

"Yeah, he's too busy whining over his existence to be one of us." Paul quipped.

I waited for the laughs to die down. "I wasn't talking about Edward." I had their full attention. "When I was fourteen, I met a guy. He was much like Sam, quiet, yet strong-willed. He was also the most exciting person I'd ever known. However, he was wary of dating me because of the age difference. We didn't start dating properly until I was sixteen."

By now Emily had joined us and was sitting on Sam's lap.

"Why did you wait so long to get together?" She asked.

"Well, I had recently moved back to America and was settling in at College. It was also around that time that I found out the people I thought were my parents, weren't."

"I remember. Charlie came rushing over to ours holding your letter and dad suggested he make contact." Jake added.

"Exactly. It wasn't a good time for us so we waited, got to know each other and then, well, things happen and you find yourself prioritising."

The room was still.

"Bella, what happened?"

"I met a Vampire. But things were never right between us. He saw me as his future Vampire child bride, I saw him as a psychotic killer."

"If you knew all about Vampires, then why did you willingly associate with the Cullens?"

"I know it's no excuse but I was at a bad place when I first came here. Bad decisions were made. But they're gone now. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Where's the Vampire now?"

"He's dead."

Jake caught me rubbing my left arm in a subconscious gesture. He came over and grabbed my arm, pulling back the sleeve to reveal the damage the fire had caused. The skin was all blistered over in places and there was still a faint handprint. I pulled my arm back and lowered the sleeve.

I looked him square in the eye. "We all have a price to pay."

No-one knew what to say. They had not expected any of the day's events. However, one part of the conversation clicked in Sam's brain.

"Bella, these friends of yours? They kill Vampires right?" I nodded. "They taught you what they knew? Is there any chance that they would come to Forks? We've been having some problems. It's just one Vampire but she's quite persistent."

"Let me guess, red hair?"

He nodded. I filled him in on what had happened. They were not impressed at all. When they started chastising me, I tuned them out.

"Bella, please?"

"What were you thinking?"

"Are you insane?"

"Ease off. She's not listening. Bella, these Vampire killers..."

"Slayers." I interrupted.

"Like that Buffy chick? Yeah right." Jared snorted.

Again, I waited for their laughter to die down. They saw I wasn't laughing with them. Paul was a bit slow on the uptake.

"What, are you saying that they're real? No, no way."

"Yes they're real. As real as Vampires, Werewolves and Witches. Oh and Demons and all kinds of Supernatural creatures."

"So, Buffy's real? Get out! As if you've met a Vampire slayer." Quil scoffed.

I'd had enough. "Listen here, I shall say this only once. Slayers are as real as you and me. And most of the stuff you see on Buffy is based on real life. I should know as I was there. God, it was hard enough going through it firsthand with Joss following us with his camera."

"Joss, as in Joss Wheedon? The writer and director of Buffy?"

"The very same. Actually, I wrote most of it but I let him take the credit as long as I get my royalties." They couldn't decide if I was lying or not. "I can remember how Beth would be doing her thing and I would try and keep him out of danger. Then I met Faye. Let me tell you, that girl knows how to kick ass. The whole thing was a nightmare. Joss couldn't believe what was going on. He was worse than a child in a candy store. He was always getting in the way. I'm surprised he's still alive."

"Beth? Faye? I thought it was Buffy and Faith."

"Actually, their real names are Beth and Faye. The names in the programme were all down to Joss. Who else would call a girl Buffy? And as for Angel, real name Angelo, God that guy was so annoying. He's just like you see in the show. Angelo and Beth were made for each other."

Same reeled us in. "So what about you? Which part did you play? I'm presuming you were also human."

"Correct. I was fourteen and had recently moved to New York for University when I started taking self defence classes. Beth was my instructor. She took me under her wing a bit. Showed me all the best places. It must have been hard because I was so much younger than her and..."

"You were fourteen and going to College. How the hell did that happen?"

"A combination of my mad skills and my adopted father's influence. He was a lecturer. When I lived with him and his partner, they both encouraged me to see the world in a new light. I wasn't able to talk then so I had to learn through different methods, mainly Art. That and the fact that I'm a certified genius. Anyway, I wasn't old enough for clubs and there was only the one place we could hang out. That was where I met Faye, she was a bartender. Eventually, they let me in on their little secret and I helped them with the research."

"Did you ever help with the killing?"

"Just the once. It was enough. But I watched them. They're pretty impressive fighters." I allowed them to digest this piece of information. "Any more questions?"

"Jake told us what you told him. He also showed us the book."

"I take it you read the relevant description?"

They nodded.

"Say it. Out loud."

"Hybrid."

"Now ask the question that's burning to come out."

"What form?"

I asked Jake to get the book. He had given it to Sam for safekeeping and so that they could get to know the other Supernaturals. I pointed out three pages.

Werewolf.

Vampire.

Fallen angel.

**Phew, that was a difficult one to write. I hope you're enjoying this so far. Stay tuned for more drama!**


	21. Jake

**Jake POV**

Sam read aloud from the page.

'Fallen Angel: In the New Testament, specifically in Revelation 12, the notion of a fallen angel and of fallen angels is spelt out: "And his [the dragon's or Satan's] tail drew the third part of the stars of heaven [angels] and did cast them to earth...and Satan, which deceiveth the whole world; he was cast out into the earth and his angels were cast out with him."'

Huh. Never really believed in this stuff. It confuses the hell out of me. All I know is that angels are supposed to be people who have died. But Bella wasn't dead...

I looked up and caught her gaze. She looked uncomfortable.

"Just say it Jake."

"You can't be a fallen angel. You would have to have died and..."

"First off, I'm part fallen angel. Second, I did die but I made a deal and now I'm technically alive."

"A deal? Who with?"

"Think about it Jake. Think really hard."

I couldn't say the words. I was still getting over the fact that Bella actually died. My stomach was in knots, my heart beating so fast, I was worried it would smash right through my chest.

I had to get out of there.

The grass was cool on my paws and I took off for a run. Trees blurred either side of me, into one green mesh.

_Jake get back here!_

_Talk to us man._

The voices shouted in my head. I couldn't switch them off. Then I heard it. Hers.

"Jake. I know you figured it out. Come back here."

No, I need space, god dammit.

"Humour, nice. Jake, please just get back here and we'll talk."

I tried to ignore her.

"Look, none of this is your concern. Jake? If you're not back in five minutes, I'll ask Sam to Alpha order you."

You wouldn't dare!

"Oh wouldn't I. Embry, what would you be willing to bet?"

"Erm, five bucks?"

"Oh Sam..."

No, don't. I'll come back.

Embry moaned. "Dammit Jake, now I'm down five bucks."

They were all sitting at the table, waiting for me. Bella held onto the book.

"Jake..."

I looked at her. "You mentioned a deal?"

"Yes. I made a deal."

"What kind of deal?"

"Jake..."

I snarled. "No, Sam, I want to know. I want to know what kind of a person makes a deal with the Devil. Come on Bella, we're all waiting."

"Jake, you already figured it out that I died right? Well as I had made the decision to die rather than be a threat to humans, the Powers that be decided that my sacrifice warranted a reward, so I ascended into heaven." She paused and her face took on a different look. It was stripped bare of all her usual vitality. "I wasn't ready to be dead. So I jumped. Perhaps I thought that I could leap from heaven to Earth and take back my life. But I kept falling. The Powers that be were furious that I had rejected their generous offer. Like so many others before me. But I will never let anyone control me. So I told the Devil that if he gave me the chance to escape and I lost, he could have my soul. The devil is greedy and so any time a soul is on the menu, he will feast on it. He offered me my life back and I took it."

There was silence as Bella stood and walked out. She lifted her hand and waved it. We watched her leave.

I found her on the beach. She was lying on the rocks, her trademark shades shielding her eyes from the sun. I made my way over to her.

"Bella, I'm..."

"No don't say you're sorry Jake. It's not every day you hear about someone dying."

She smiled at me, but it was of a limp nature. I knew then that I would do whatever I could to make her happy. I moved closer to her, wrapping my arms around her. She rested against my chest.

That was how Embry found us.

"Sam wants to talk to you."

I stood up first and pulled her up after me. I wrapped my arm around her as we made the short trip back to Sam's. The fresh smell of cooking hit us. My stomach growled and to my surprise, so did Bella's.

"Sounds like someone needs their dinner."

Emily appeared carrying a fresh pot of chilli. The boys raced to get their first.

"Oh no, it's ladies first you know that. Take what you want Bella, before the wolves descend."

She smiled. "Thanks Em."

We watched as she took the pot in her hands.

"This should do."

Emily smirked as she sat down still holding the pot and... wait a minute!

"Hey leave some for us!"

"Oh very well."

After serving herself a decent portion she gave up custody and we all dived in.

"This is really good Em."

"I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure if you had a special diet or anything."

I raised my eyebrow and she continued. "You know, with you being a Hybrid."

"Trust me Em, I'll eat most things."

Now she seemed uncomfortable. "Do you ever. You know, crave...?"

Everyone stopped eating. The time had come for the difficult questions.

"Blood." She shook my head. "Never. I can't stand it. Besides, I've always been a very determined person. Blood, whether human or animal does not appeal to me. However, there are fringe benefits." She had our full attention now. "The speed for one and the stamina. If I wanted to, I could get to Mexico and back in half a day."

"Why don't you have the same temperature as the others?"

"I guess the coldness of the Vampire side equalises the warmth of the Werewolf side."

She nodded and smiled before taking our empty plates. Sam cleared his throat.

"Ask away Sam."

"Bella, how did you become like this? You mentioned that your ex – before Cullen – was a werewolf. Was there some ritual?"

"Yes. A werewolf can only phase at the full moon. That is when they're at their most dangerous. It is the only time they can make more of their kind."

"Did you want it?"

"I wanted to spend my life with him. He was the one." No-one spoke although I couldn't help the growl that escaped. "The ritual itself is fairly simple. When the moon is at its brightest, the werewolf has to bits you. It doesn't matter where, just as long as it's close to a vein. That way, a part of him is transferred onto the recipient. Once that's done, the transference has to be sealed."

"Sealed?"

"Work it out for yourself Paul. Like I said, sealed. The werewolf must then mark its mate for the ritual to be completed."

"So then what? Your turn all furry?"

"I forgot to mention that Full moons usually span over three nights. It needs to be done on the first and second night, then by the third, the transformation takes place. Before you ask, it's very painful and not many survive. Seeing as I'd already died once, I had an edge over the rest."

I can't stand how casual Bella talks about dying. And how she chose to become a werewolf? If I had my way I would never have chosen this life. I'm starting to think Bella's insane. Literally.

As for the ritual? It's crazy. Why would she willingly go through that? It made no sense. She must have been madly in love to let someone do that to her. I mean, we had marking but that was tame compared to what Bella put herself through.

**A/N: I haven't researched any of this properly. I'm going by creative licence and Buffy. I hope you're still with me?**


	22. Life and the Volturi

**Apologies for the delay. I didn't want to force this chapter.**

**Bella POV**

Now that the Pack knew what they were up against, they were willing to accept me and all my craziness.

I helped them in my own way, often leaving blood trails in order to draw her out. So many times we almost got her, only for her to slip away.

It was really annoying.

Jake was ecstatic to have me back in his life. And in his bed. Between my hybrid-ness and his wolfiness, I'm surprised his and Charlie's homes are still in one piece. We were always sure to warn Billy of the times where his presence was unnecessary. The case of beer and a freshly prepared home-cooked meal worked wonders. Time watching Charlie's flat-screen proved the icing on the cake.

When I wasn't working or studying I was with Emily. I really admired how she dealt with the pack. She was their friend and mother rolled into one. It made me wish that I had known about Charlie sooner. It would have saved a lot of heartache.

After weeks of hunting Victoria and getting nowhere, Sam decided that we all needed to take a rare afternoon off. Jake decided that now was the perfect time to fulfil his promise.

We were going Cliff-diving.

We started at the lower levels but it wasn't long before Sam felt I was ready enough for the higher cliff.

I loved the thrill. The exhilaration. My past training as a swimmer, diver and gymnast gave me a much needed edge over these so-called experts.

When we were done, Jake dropped me off to an empty house. I was pulling my keys out when Jake stiffened and grabbed me back.

"What the hell?"

"There's a leech."

I wasn't going to run. "We can take it."

He tried to convince me to leave, pulling me away from the door. "Bella."

I pulled myself out of his hold to open the door. It was then we saw the shiny black Mercedes. Carlisle's shiny black Mercedes!

Trying once more, "Bella, please I can't protect you here."

I faced him head on. "I don't need protection."

"Bella please."

I paid no heed to his begging. I opened the door... the stench of bleach was intense.

"Bella? Care to explain to me how you're alive?"

Sighing, "Hello to you too Alice."

She was in full panic mode. "I had a vision of you jumping off a cliff! Bella why would you try and kill yourself? What about Charlie?"

"Ok, for your information, I wasn't trying to kill myself, I was cliff-diving. Second, what do you mean you had a vision? Have you been spying on me? Third, why would you assume I wanted to kill myself? Just because Edward didn't want me anymore do you really think I would kill myself? And why the hell is it any of your business?"

She appeared to be hurt. I couldn't care less. Pouting, "I didn't see you get pulled out of the water. I came here to help Charlie with the funeral."

So even in death she would be controlling me?

"Well, you can see that I'm still breathing. You can go now."

Her voice raised its pitch. "But I still don't know how I missed you getting out of the water."

"I was with Jacob. Now, please go."

"Jacob? Jacob who?"

"Jacob Black."

"From La Push? The Quileute... oh my God he's one of the..." I watched as things clicked.

Playing along, I raised my eyebrow. "One of the what?"

"He's not good company Bella; you should stay away from them."

A voice growled from behind. "Speak for yourself."

I gave a small smile. "What are you doing back?"

He also smiled. "I had to see you were alright."

"Well I'm not going to hurt her." Of course the little pixie had to have her say!

Jake grunted. "Not physically but emotionally? Let's say that you Cullens have a lot to answer for."

I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Jake please, Alice was just leaving."

The phone rang. None of us moved.

She muttered condescendingly. "I'll give you a minute."

We watched Alice leave the room. Jake pulled me into his arms.

"How long is she here? Is it just her?"

"It's just Alice. I'm hoping she'll be gone soon but she only sees what she wants to. I can't believe that she thought I would kill myself over Edward."

"They're all nuts. You're better off without him."

The phone rang again and neither of us moved to get it. Alice stormed in.

"Bella, its Edward! He thinks you're dead. He's going to the Volturi. He wants to die too."

I didn't think, I moved.

I gathered all the necessary stuff for the journey.

I called Charlie to say that a friend of mine is in trouble and I would be away for a few days.

I ignored Jake.

Jake was close to tears. "Bella please, stay here. Stay with me!"

I told Alice to drive and lay my head back against the seat.

I was going to Volterra. The one place I promised myself that I would never visit again. This time though, I was taking the scenic route. Let's hear it for small mercies!

I blanked out Alice's attempts to converse. I didn't want to be drawn into idle gossip.

When we reached the city, Alice let me out and I ran.

Through the city.

Through the crowds of people dressed in red cloaks. The answer smacked me in the face.

Bloody St Marcus day.

Up above, the clock began the hour's chimes. In the distance, I saw a door open. Edward's ghostly figure stepped out, in all his glory...

My body smashed into him, pushing him towards the door.

"Bella?"

He looked at me as though I was an angel from heaven. Oh the irony!

I snarled. "Move you great lummox."

His eyes lit up. "You're here! You're alive!"

Fancy that Mr. Obvious.

"We can talk later. Now move."

Edward stepped back but his lips fell on mine. They pressed against me but I felt nothing.

The world had taking a dramatic turn. I was with Edward Cullen, who had only seconds ago been contemplating suicide! In what world is that logical?

The arrival of two cloaked figures made me aware of the danger we were all in but Alice to the rescue again. She held the doors open, threatening exposure. They took the hint but we were joined by a blonde who would be better off still in school, if she was still mortal. She led us down a corridor that I have only seen twice.

The first time, I was dragged along.

The second, I was too busy racing out to take in the detail. Now was hardly the time for decor admiration.

I recognised to ostentatious design in the Grand Hall that was overshadowed by the three Volturi brothers. Marcus, Caius and Aro. All eyes turned to face me.

Aro clapped his hands together. "What a happy surprise for all of us. Bella is alive after all!"

My eyes were on his as his eyes roamed over me. I felt Caius's intent stare. Assessing me.

Alice and Edward debated with Aro as to whether I should be turned or killed. I couldn't believe how they were trying to control me. I knew then that it was definitely infatuation. Some sick, masochistic way for me to muck up my own life.

Of one thing I was certain – I would not be a Vampire. Not again. Never again.

Having decided my fate, Aro lunged towards me. Poised and ready to strike until...

"Wait, Bella will be one of us. I've seen it."

You know what Alice – one day I'm going to take a crow bar to your face. You god-damn interfering b...

Marcus sighed, tired of all this. "Enough of this. Kylie will be here soon."

Caius's smile showed all his teeth. "Do not keep us waiting long. We will not be so generous again."

Aro was ever the polite host. "Good-bye, my young friends."

Alice and Edward rushed me out of the room as the tour group arrived. However, even their speed couldn't block the screams out...

I don't remember getting to the airport.

Or back to America.

I definitely don't remember the other Cullens greeting us in all their glory.

I arrived back to find Charlie in full interrogation mode. He banned Edward from setting foot in his house ever again. For that I was glad. I didn't want him anymore. He was deadweight to me now.

All the Cullens were.


	23. The Confrontation

Charlie had accepted my return easily and life returned to a semblance of normality. That is until Jake ruined it all by 'dropping' my bike off at Charlie's. I can still remember his reaction.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" He came storming into my room. "Care to explain why Jacob Black seems to think you have a motorbike?"

Uh-oh.

"Bella, while you are living under my roof, you will follow my rules. I know that you are eighteen and old enough to make your own decisions but I made my feelings very clear from the beginning. No bikes! Do you understand?"

I nodded. It was the most that I could manage at that time.

"Well, to make sure you do, you are grounded. Whenever you're not working or studying I want you home. You will not see Edwin unless you're at school. The same goes for the other Cullens."

As punishments go, it wasn't the worst. All the same, I called Jake and left a very angry message on his voicemail to keep up appearances. He never replied.

Yes, Jake wasn't talking to me. I couldn't blame him. One minute we'd been so solid, the next I was off to save his arch enemy. I now had the pleasure of seeing said enemy and his family on a regular basis. As soon as I stepped on school grounds, they were there to greet me and bring me back into their world. How wonderful! Now they want me with them.

One afternoon, I had been press-ganged by the Cullens to come to their house. Seeing as Emmett and Rosalie were supposed to be away at college, they could hardly turn up at the school. Esme wanted to see me as well. Much to Edward's chagrin, I had declined his offer of a ride in his ridiculously expensive new car. We arrived at the same time and walked in together. He reached for my hand and I stepped away from him. From the corner of my eye, I caught his look of surprise.

Esme's delight made me forget my annoyance. Temporarily. "Bella! It's so good to see you."

"Bella's back. Come here little sister!" Emmett swooped me into one of his bear hugs. In the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper.

"Hello again Bella." His cautiousness offended me almost as much as the other's enthusiasm did.

I sighed. "You don't have to worry Jasper. There are no hard feelings."

"See, I told you she would forgive you. Come, sit with us." I felt Alice pull at my arm.

"I can't stay too long Alice. I'm supposed to meet Charlie at the diner."

She faltered ever so slightly. Edward stepped in. "Well, you could always come back later."

There was a silence as Edward addressed me. I stared blankly at him before continuing to speak to the others.

"Actually that won't be possible. I'm grounded."

Clearly they didn't see this as a problem.

"Well we'll sneak you out then."

Of course they would. The Cullen children clearly had no respect for my dad's wishes, nor my own. They were spoilt brats, each and every one of them. All eager to play with their toy.

"That won't be possible. I've already put Charlie through the wringer. I don't want to give him a heart attack."

"No that's understandable. Maybe you guys should take a leaf out of Bella's book." Esme sent Edward a mock-stern yet meaningful look.

My tone was light. "Thanks Esme. You always were the perfect mother figure. I better be going now."

"Well, come back soon. We've missed you."

"Thank-you Carlisle. Bye."

I made it ten paces before Edward spoke up.

"Why won't you look at me?"

I turned and met him stare for stare.

"Satisfied?"

"Bella..."

"What Edward? What do you want now?"

"What's wrong Bella?"

"You're asking me what's wrong. Nothing. Nothing at all. You're back in the Cullen fold after your little Italian jaunt. Or rather suicide mission. You're free to carry on as you did before. You can graduate again and head to Dartmouth or Harvard or whatever fancy school you choose. You see Edward; everything's turned out for the best."

He sounded offended. "You're not happy with that?"

I claimed indifference. "Why should I have any say in this? I don't belong in your world, do I?"

This time, I made it twenty paces before Edward's hand was wrapped on my upper arm. He turned my body towards him and wrapped his arms around me, burying me to his stone cold, diamond-like chest.

"Bella, love, I only said those things to try and stop you from following me. I wanted to protect you!"

I pushed him away from me. "And what gives you the right?"

"But you're my girlfriend?" Even he sounded unsure.

The others had vacated the room. It was a futile gesture. Thanks to their super abilities, they could hear everything we said.

My tone was firm. "I was your girlfriend. But you didn't want me remember. I wasn't good enough for you."

"Bella..."

"Don't try and worm your way out of this. It doesn't matter anymore. I've got past it. I'm glad you're back Edward, for your family's sake. They would have been heartbroken if you had succeeded in your dramatics. Perhaps now you can appreciate them more."

"I do appreciate them!" He sounded like a toddler throwing a tantrum because he could not get his way.

I scoffed and glared at him. "No you don't! How long has it been? Nearly a hundred years? Yet you would sacrifice that for a girl you've known for less than a year? What kind of son are you?"

He had never given a thought for how his actions would affect those around him. I took my cue to leave – knowing it wouldn't be long until he cornered me again. Thankfully he left me alone. I managed to get into my truck, drive over to the diner and meet Charlie for a burger meal. As though sensing my mood, he didn't even attempt more than a polite greeting. Perhaps he thought I was mad over the grounding.

He couldn't be more wrong.

**A/N: A short one for now. Thanks to everyone who has read/ favourite/ reviewed this!**


	24. A Supernatural Love Triangle

**Bella POV**

Ever since the Cullens returned, my whole world has gone to shit.

Alice, Jasper and Edward returned to Forks High and have been trailing me around, intent on bringing me back into the Cullen clan.

This time last year, I would have loved it. Now though, the thought of spending any time with them made me sick inside. The disdain I have for them all threatens to consume me. I feel it growing stronger day by day.

I'm trapped between the love I once had for them all and the irritation that haunts my every waking moment. There's nowhere I can run. They are always there.

For example, one night, I was had got back from work to find Charlie sprawled all over the sofa, empty beer cans all around him.

"Alright Bells, busy night?"

Collapsing on the sofa, "You wouldn't believe it. How was yours?"

"Not bad. Got a call from Emily for you. She wants to know if you wanted to go over to La Push anytime soon." He finished his sentence with a questioning tone.

I had missed the La Push gang. I could always really on their never-ending enthusiasm. Of course, relations weren't perfect at the moment between Jake and I. He was still pissed that I had run off to save my suicidal ex. He accepted that I couldn't let him die. But he didn't like it.

"...Jake misses you."

"What was that Pops?"

"Jake misses you Bells. Maybe you should go see him?"

Maybe I will. I walked back out of the house and into the truck. When I put the key in the engine, it wouldn't go. I tried again. And again.

I felt Edward's presence before I saw it. He looked dishevelled. Probably more so than he had ever looked in his whole life. I'm surprised Alice let him out of her sight.

He sighed, heavily. "Bella, I know that we're not together anymore but I will always be there for you."

His intensity was walking a very fine line.

I answered as emotionlessly as I could. "What if I don't want you to be there for me?"

He didn't answer. He stared. I felt every drop of emotion he had poured into his eyes focus on me. This time last year, I would have lapped it up. Not now.

Sensing failure, he sighed. "I'll ask Rosalie to fix your truck tomorrow."

"Save it Edward. I don't need any favours from the Cullens."

I raced back indoors. Charlie had fallen asleep but I coaxed him upstairs, before crashing into my own bed. I spent that night venting my frustration to Faye, who offered to come over and kick his ass for me.

Resigned, I whispered. "Believe me Faye; he's not worth the effort."

After the truck incident, the other Cullens tried hanging out with me at school. They would sit with me at lunch, in the library, wherever I went, there they were. I was being stalked by crazy vegetarian vamps; their scents were getting to me. I grew tired of the liquorice come bleach aroma. I longed for the more vital aroma of the pack.

One night, after work, I went out to the car-park to find that my truck was nowhere to be found. In its place was the yellow sports car and the little pixie.

"Hey Bella." Her million dollar smile had lost its charm.

Breathing out, "What did you do with my truck Alice?"

The smile chipped. "It's parked outside your house. I thought you would like to come over?"

What can I say? I was exhausted from work and a part of me did miss Alice. She was a good friend. But then I remembered, I had prior engagements. Phew!

"Sorry Alice, I said that I would go hang out with some friends tonight. Thanks anyway."

I had not gotten five paces before my feet left the ground and I was shoved in beside Alice. She slid in and locked the car so I couldn't escape and before I knew it, we were on our way to the Cullens. The house was lit up and Emmett was there to pull me into a bear hug as soon as I stepped out of the car.

"Long time no see Bells."

"Do you think you could put me down Emmett?"

Grinning, he released me. "Sorry."

We walked in, side by side. Alice sailed in behind us, proud of her achievement.

"Bella!"

Esme was there to greet me, as usual but tonight I couldn't pretend that I was glad to see her. I couldn't open my mouth. The second I did, the very gates of hell would be unleashed.

Alice ushered me to the sofa.

"So what do you want to do Bella?"

"I have a great film we could watch."

"Are you hungry? I could make you something to eat. We have plenty and it's no bother."

"Bella?"

I started shaking. How could they all do this? Pretend like this was a typical Friday night? All except for Rosalie and Jasper were huddled around me. Rosalie kept her distance because she didn't want to play happy families. As for Jasper, well, I don't know.

I felt an onslaught of calm blanket me but I resisted the feeling. The concentration increased and I had to fight against the comfort it would provide.

"Jasper, if you don't stop doing that, I will rip your head off."

"Bella..."

Our eyes met and I stared him down.

"Are you all insane? Did none of you hear what I said the last time I was here? Or did you block it out as usual?"

"Bella, we miss you."

"So kidnapping me is the answer?"

No-one spoke. I felt Rosalie's eyes shift towards me, briefly. I moved towards the door but Emmett stepped in front, blocking me in.

"Get out of my way Emmett."

He didn't move. Alice was by my elbow. I felt her hand reach to take mine in hers.

"Alice, if you touch me I swear to God I will destroy every single item of clothing."

I heard her gasp but paid no heed. Jasper tried once more and I successfully blocked his emotional influence, flooring him with the intensity of my own feelings. He lay on the floor, eyes wide open.

I broke apart from the Cullens and ran up to Edward's room. Alice followed shortly behind.

I snarled, "What do you want?"

She was startled by my tone but she insisted on accompanying me. I saw why as soon as I went through the door. Right, slap bang in the middle of the room, there was a four poster bed with bronze and gold flowers, ornamenting it.

"Surprise!" Her tone was less jubilant and more desperate.

"You've been planning this a while haven't you?"

"Just the last couple of days. Really Bella, we want you to be comfortable."

"I'm tired Alice. Good night."

I closed the door on her face.

I climbed into the monster and reached for my phone. I had several missed calls and texts. I dialled Jake.

"Bella, it's about time. Where are you?"

"I'm with the Cullens."

His silence grew into angry breathing.

I heard the thinly veiled restraint. "You were supposed to be coming over... Bells are you okay?"

"I'm tired, Jake. I'm so tired of it all. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I fell into an uneasy sleep, only to wake to a cold hand, lightly touching my face. Edward lay beside me.

He whispered. "Don't be mad at them Bella. I needed to see you."

I kept my back toward him. "You see me around all the time Edward. You didn't have to kidnap me."

I could imagine him pinching his nose in frustration. He was pissed that I did not appreciate his grand gesture. "Bella, I wanted to spend some time with you. How else was that to happen?"

At least he wasn't denying the kidnapping charge.

Facing him, "You don't get it do you Edward? You all think I'm a pet you can pick up and play with whenever you want."

"None of us think that, we love you Bella. You're part of the family."

"Was. Past tense. But then you left. All of you did. You abandoned me in the middle of a forest. What kind of a person does that?"

"Bella love..."

"How dare you? You have no right to call me that. Get out. Go on, get out of here. GET OUT!"

The next morning, my truck was right outside. I climbed in and went straight home. Charlie was at the table with his coffee. He looked up as I walked in. I must have looked rough because he came over and put his arms around me.

"God Bella, what is it?"

"I need to get away for a few days."

"A few days? Bells, what about your work? You have exams coming up and..."

"Dad, I need to get away. I need to go see my lecturers about what happens after this year has finished."

"You mean in New York? Honey..."

"Dad, if I don't leave today there is a high possibility that I will go insane."

"It's the Cullens isn't it?"

I nodded. His whole demeanour became defensive and he sighed.

"Alright, go and see what flights there are and I'll drive you to the airport. Don't argue with me on this."

Later that afternoon, I was on my way to New York. Bijoux, Faye and Beth were there to welcome me. For the next few days we shopped, watched movies and ate a lot of junk food. I managed to squeeze in a meeting with the lecturers. They were impressed with how I had caught up with my work and how far I had exceeded their expectations. We even discussed the possibility of my studying abroad.

Back with the girls, we had a ban on any supernatural stuff concerning vampires and shifters. Of course, they couldn't be completed avoided but it was great to know that I had their full support.

I had decided that it was time to go home and we went out for one last night on the town. The tequila was flowing, the music was blaring and I felt free. I was Bella Swan, artist, musician and all round party animal. Nothing could touch me...


	25. The Volturi Dinner Party

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I hope this makes up for it!**

**Bella POV**

I awoke to a severe feeling of déjà vu.

I was in a room I had not seen for a couple of weeks, still dressed in the clothes from the night before. I didn't think I had gone home with someone. It certainly didn't feel like it.

The touch of silver at my wrists increased my awareness of the situation I was in. I pulled at the restraints to find that these were not the feeble handcuffs used in bondage. They were the real deal. Sterling silver, made to endure. I looked up to see three very familiar figures staring, their eyes like rubies that had lost their value. All the life had been sucked out of them – leaving heartless and soulless creatures in its wake.

Aro rose from his throne. "Isabella, how kind of you to join us."

I snorted. "Believe me, you're the only one getting any pleasure out of it."

He didn't falter. "Now now my dear, there is no need for that. Not for old friends."

I was barely fifteen the first time I visited the Volturi. After returning from visiting Forks and Charlie I once again joined Beth and Faye on their nightly ventures. They were having a difficult time tracking a Vampire. We knew it was only one because we had had many near misses in the past. He had a penchant for torture and always left a string of corpses to mark his territory. He was either careless or arrogant that he would never be caught.

My thoughts remained favourable towards the latter.

I can remember experiencing a strong sensation of cold before I was thrust into the darkness. I woke up blindfolded and gagged, chained to a table. It was rough against my skin. There was a dampness surrounding me that could only be blood. It was sticky and sickly-sweet. Just like liquorice. It reminded me of _him_.

Minutes turned to hours.

Hours to days.

Days to weeks.

I know now that I was a month in his company, before he decided that he was ready to change me. I had endured his tests and was now deemed suitable as his mate. Throughout my captivity, he continued to hunt, often bringing his prey back. Perhaps he meant to accustom me to the smell of it.

To this day I cannot stand the smell or taste of blood.

The pain of transformation was excruciating but part of me welcomed it. I was no stranger to pain. It reminded me that I was still able to feel.

I remember waking up to his face. He might have been a handsome man but for the scent of neglect and corruptness emitting from his body. He took my hand in his.

"Come, my Isabella. The world awaits us."

The smell of blood slapped me in the face. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think. I rushed out with him snapping at my heels. He grabbed me and held me close. Then there was the blackness. The next time I saw the sunlight, we had left America for Italy. He wanted to introduce me to his friends. They sat in their thrones as I was presented to them.

"Ah, Francoise, it has been too long. But what is this?"

"Isn't she beautiful? She's my mate."

The one called Marcus gave a tired, "Congratulations old friend."

Aro looked almost concerned. "The poor thing is hungry. Jane, be a dear and have someone order our dinner."

Caius's grin was grim. He stared at me. "Now that you mention it, I'm rather peckish myself. Jane, would you do the honours."

Three tourists were brought in to the chamber, never to leave again. I watched as they were set upon by the vultures. In the mist of bloodlust, _he_ didn't notice my escape. I ran from Volterra and its cruel masters. Having no money with me, I snuck on to the baggage hold of a plane, bound for America. Then I ran, hunting for Beth and Faye.

I found them, hunting and compelled them to kill me. My body was thrown into a pit of fire. The flames wrapped around me but I felt frozen. There was no pain to be suffered.

No fear to feel.

No doubt to burden me.

I was nothing...

My sanctuary had run its course.

Once again, I was taken by Vampires. Alex and Demetri, loyal guards of the Volturi had snatched me away and brought me to Aro. The last time I saw him, he had been unable to recognise me in my less than Vampire state. I stood before him now.

Caius joined his brother in his assessment of me, Marcus following close behind. "You are not so beautiful as before but yes, you are she."

"We did not have much time before but I'm sure that we can remedy that, despite the time lapse."

"Why am I here Aro?"

"I fear that time has run out, dear one."

Caius was triumphant. "The Cullens have shown themselves to be less than the obedient vampires they made out to be."

Marcus whispered, "You were such a beautiful creature."

The Volturi began circling me, like the predators they were. The doors were guarded. Jane, Alex and Demetri watched in delight as the lions pounced on the lamb. Their teeth pierced my skin and all I could feel was the venom, rushing through my veins. Killing all my hope and free will. Destroying any secret desire I had of a normal life.

Unbeknownst to them, the Isabella they had sought to recreate had never left me. I kept her hidden away from the world, only for her to resurface in times of need. This time, the transformation was much quicker. I opened my eyes to a new world.

"There, you see my brothers; I knew how it would be."

"She is magnificent." Aro admired my form.

"How do you feel, dear one?"

"Strange. As if waking from a dream."

Aro clapped his hands together. "Poetic as well, well done. I wonder, when you last came with the Cullens, you proved resistant to Jane's powers. Jane, come here."

Aro placed me in the centre of the room. Jane faced me and concentrated. I felt the waves of her gift approach me, only to rebound. Almost as though there was a shield, separating us. Aro was delighted and even Marcus and Caius cracked their ice-cold control.

I felt the power exude from Caius. He almost smiled. "Wonderful. You will make a powerful addition to our side."

"I don't think so."

The room went silent.

"No? You dare to refuse us?"

"Selfish girl, we made you."

"Calm now brothers. It seems that Isabella is determined to deny us of her company. That is a shame. However, perhaps you need some time to rethink your options."

It took most of the guard to drag me from the room. I was thrown into the lift and taken to the dungeons. They cast me in irons and slammed the doors. Jane was the last to leave.

"You would do well to reconsider Aro's proposition. Many would die to receive such an honour!"

"It's a shame that they had to die to get such an offer."

Jane was stumped. Clearly no-one argued back with the pint sized demon.

The door thumped behind her. Once more, I was trapped by vampires. I was far from home and family. I would probably never see them again. I felt a sudden longing for home. It was clear as day in my head. Charlie's house, prominent in my mind. It was the only place I felt safe, other than the woods, where the pack stood guard over their friends and imprints.

The day after the car crash, I woke to a world where I was an orphan. The emptiness was all consuming and I was lost. I wanted to die. Without them I had no life. It was then that I made my first suicide attempt. I grabbed the closest thing to hand and stabbed my chest. The doctors found me and brought me back to life. When I was deemed physically better, one of the doctors brought me to his home, for one-to-one psychiatric counselling.

He taught me that in order to heal, I had to learn to feel again. In the night, he would tuck me in to bed and read me a story. The stories were all about princesses and heroes on white horses. They would slay the dragon or the troll and rescue their lady-loves. The lady would be so grateful that she married him and they spent the rest of their lives in marital bliss.

Every night, he would ask me if I wanted to be healed. At first I didn't understand. He said that he was a prince with healing hands. Those same hands rubbed all over my body. They were light and caressing at first but as the nights passed, his hands stayed longer. The grip became tighter, more brutal. I froze as he removed our clothes and settled himself under the covers. We were skin to skin. His hot breath blew through my hair. He kissed my chest, his tongue lingering in the little pink peaks as his hand travelled lower.

I ignored the coarseness of his hands. The fullness of his lips on mine. His tongue demanded entry and his fingers danced below. Clawing for some pleasure spot that was hidden inside. He searched, becoming more aggressive until he tore into me.

He shook all over and he wouldn't stop plunging, each time he went deeper inside me. Afterwards, he would collapse inside me and I lay trapped underneath him.

It had all begun on the day of my birthday. I was eleven years old.

During the day, I immersed myself in the books my school had sent me. He had told them that I wasn't well enough to return to the one place I belonged and they believed him. After the first time, he would bring me flowers after work. Their bright shades mocked me. He would place them in my room and each night, he traced petals over my body. He insisted on bringing me gifts, spending hundreds. I was the luckiest girl in the world.

That's what I told myself, the day I snuck into his liquor cabinet. I glugged down the bourbon kept for special occasions. I choked on the vodka and ignored the burning of my chest. I pulled out bottle after bottle, wanting to drown out the world. The room was spinning and a floated on a cloud of serenity.

They found me lying in a pool of alcohol and I was removed from his care. My stomach was pumped and I had to undertake a course of psychiatric treatment, in the hospital. It took a long time but I convinced them that I was cured and ready for school in September.

In the meantime, I spent the summer catching up on my work and recuperating in a house specially set up for troubled children. That's how I was branded.

Troubled.

I guess I embraced that title.


	26. Battlefield

**Bella POV**

I must have fallen asleep as I felt warmth penetrate my body. I felt the comfort seep through my skin. I opened my arms and felt... what the hell? I wasn't in the dungeon anymore. How? I heard voices coming towards me. Was that Jake?

"Guys, over here!"

I was pulled off the ground and swooped into Jake's arms. I rested my head on his shoulder. They took me to Emily's. Half way there, I stumbled and found myself being carried bridal style.

"Bella? What the hell happened?"

Hell was about right. Emily ordered Jake to place me in the spare room. She brought in a basin and slowly started washing away the dried blood and the mud. My flesh was covered with bite marks and Sam had to Alpha order Jake from the room. He stormed out of the house and I heard the howl as he phased.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine."

I tried to speak but it came out as a croak.

"Don't try to talk Bella. Just lay here. Sam, you need to call the girls and tell them she's safe."

What?

"Sam's gone to call Beth and Faye. They rang here a few days ago, looking for you."

How?

"Three days Bella. That's how long you've been gone. "

Cool hands touched my brow.

"Easy Bella, you've given us all quite a scare. Rest."

I couldn't lie still. My skin was itching. I wanted to claw it off.

And then I heard it. I heard _her_.

Let me out!

**Faye POV**

I rushed to the phone as soon as it began ringing. Beth looked up and my hand reached it. "Hello?"

"Faye, this is Sam Uley. I'm calling to let you know that Bella's back." The voice was filled with authority.

"Whatever you do, you have to keep her in La Push. We'll be there ASAP. "

"We'll look after her, don't you worry."

Me worried? Nah! I was terrified.

"Oh and don't let the Cullens have her. That's the last thing she needs."

"We weren't planning on it. Bye."

I felt Bijoux's hand on my arm. I looked down to see wary eyes.

"Is it time?"

I nodded. "Yes, it's time."

We grabbed the bags that had been packed ever since we realised Bella was no longer with us. I knew the Volturi wouldn't let her alone. Their grabbing strategy didn't surprise me.

Bloody cowards.

Beth and Bijoux loaded the truck whilst I mounted my bike. The rev of the engine echoed in the street.

I waved to the others. "See you in Forks."

Forks, Washington, here I come!

**Bella POV**

I can't sleep.

Every time I close my eyes, I see Francoise.

He's mocking me.

Touching me.

Stroking me.

His hands caress my body.

His touch is like granite.

I want to rip his hands away.

Remove them from my skin.

Let me out!

**Sam POV**

Bella spent the night twitching and muttering. The Pack and I took it in shifts to watch over her. Emily brought rags to cool her down but soon she found that the skin was hardening. Her skin turned to granite.

Embry came to relieve me just as Emily was serving up lunch. That's when we heard the revs of the engine, right outside the house.

A young woman with blonde hair ran in.

"Is Bella Swan here?"

"Yes, she's upstairs but..."

She was on her way before I could stop her. I heard her enter the room and shove Embry out of the way.

"Move."

Embry argued. "Wait, who are you? What are you doing?"

"She's burning up. I have to get her out of here."

The convulsions spiked.

We all stood helpless as Bella struggled to breathe and started to choke on her own blood. The woman knelt by the bed.

"Bella, Bells, please, stay with me."

She grabbed onto Bella, reaching into her pocket for a syringe and poked it into Bella's side. The convulsions stopped and she was still. From outside, we heard the sound of a truck pulling up beside the house. Two voices followed.

"What happened?"

"She's stable for now but I need to get her out of here. Is there somewhere I can take her? A safe house away from the Cullens?"

"You know about the Cullens?"

"I've always known. It's my job. Please say you know somewhere I can take her?"

There was one place that was relatively private. It was where I had taken Emily a few times, during rare moments of peace.

"I'll show you."

Nodding, she moved to the window and called out, "Beth, get the chains."

"Is that necessary?"

Growling, "Look buddy, less than a minute ago, we were seconds away from Bella going all psychotic on us. So spare me the lecture!"

"But..."

"You may think you're helping but you've never seen a hybrid lose, have you? You know what Bella is and you've seen the bites. Do you honestly think a few days rest will heal her?"

She lifted Bella and made for the stairs. We followed. Stepping outside, we saw a young girl who couldn't be more than thirteen, leaning against the truck. A dark haired girl poked her head out of the back of the truck, taking the now unconscious Bella from the blonde. We heard the clanking of metal against metal as the chains were wrapped around Bella and attached to the wall of the truck.

No-one spoke.

The girl stepped out of the truck.

"We should be good for an hour at most. If she wakes up, she can't do anything."

The blonde spoke. "Good," she motioned to me. "This is Sam Uley, the Alpha. He knows a safe-house. Sam, this is Beth Winters and I'm Faye." She motioned to the younger girl. "This is Bijoux or Jewel as we like to call her. She's Bella's sister."

"We'd appreciate it if Jewel can stay with you whilst we deal with Bella."

The young girl wasn't happy though. "But..."

"The next few days are going to be rough."

"I don't care; you will not separate me from my sister."

"Bijoux please. The last thing any of us want is for you to get hurt. Faye and I can take it. Bella would die if you got hurt."

"But I need her."

"You'll see her soon. Just stay here. We need to know you're safe." Faye's tone was placating.

Emily stepped forward. "We'll look after her."

The older girls nodded. "Thanks."

Bijoux nodded but she didn't look happy. "You won't hurt her, will you?"

Faye retrieved a rucksack from the front of the truck. "Us hurt her? It's more likely that Bella will hurt us."

Beth placed her hands on Bijoux's shoulders. "Be safe and take your medicine." She turned to Emily. "You should know that Jewel has epilepsy. She'll need to lie down for a while. Her medication is in the bag. She's usually very good but look out for her."

I climbed in beside Beth as Faye revved the engine, waiting for my lead.

Later, when Sam returned, he was exhausted. He pulled Emily into his embrace, breathing in her scent. His thoughts turned to Bijoux or Jewel or whatever her name was. Bella's sister.

He whispered. "Where is she?"

"She's in the other room. How bad is it Sam?"

"It's bad. They reckon that the Vampire in her is battling against the wolf. They'll keep us informed but Bijoux or whatever her name is must be kept away."

Emily kissed his cheek. "Don't worry Sam. Bella's strong. She'll get through this."

He breathed in his imprint's scent, calming him. Before pulling away, he motioned to the Pack to follow him. Bijoux sat curled up on the corner of the sofa. Sam cleared his throat. She looks up.

"Bijoux? My name's Sam. I'm a friend of Bella."

"I know who you are. You're Sam Uley right? You brought my sister home in September when Cullen left."

"I did. This is Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Leah, her brother Seth and Jake."

"Jake? As in Jacob Black?" Jake nodded. "Bella talks a lot about you."

"She does?"

"She's always saying what a great friend you are and how good you are in bed, though she doesn't know I heard that."

They all laughed and Seth found his eyes drawn to hers. He stood, frozen as her image cemented on his mind. He took in her tiny frame, pale skin that was only a shade darker than Bella's. Her eyes were wide and glowed brightly, like sapphires.

He knew then, that he would be whatever she needed him to be.

Leah's hand on his back brought his attention back to the conversation. Sam hadn't noticed what had happened.

"Really? What else has she told you about us?"

"Only that your Quileute. The legends are true aren't they?"

"How do you know our legends?"

"It's pretty hard not to. After all, I do live with two slayers."

"Slayers? You mean that they were..."

"Those were..."

Bijoux smiled. "Yes, they are the Slayers."

Three days had flown by.

Three long excruciatingly long days.

It had taken less than an hour for Bella to wake up. Finding herself chained, she was less than impressed. The combination of Wolf and Vampire strength did not match the cast iron chains. Besides, they were too busy fighting against each other.

Although Bella had never craved the taste of blood, her inner Vampire had rebelled against the suppression and fought for dominance. The wolf, however, was not willing to concede to its mortal enemy easily.

For twenty-four hours the fight continued taking its toll on Bella. She longed for peace.

The second twenty-four hours, she spent meditating. It helped to cleanse her body, calming the supernatural within enough to be suppressed until required.

Through this, Faye and Beth watched their friend in chains but it was for the best.

After forty-eight hours, Bella gave way to sleep. The Vampire was locked away. The wolf resting. The angel keeping the peace.

She woke up to a pain in her gut. Hunger pains.

During her sleep, Faye and Beth had removed the chains. They were delighted to have their Bella back.

"Welcome back. How are you feeling?"

"Well, aside from my insides turning themselves inside out, I feel good."

Her stomach announced its approval.

"Ready to face the world?"

"Just about. I need to see Bijoux. Make sure she's fine."

"We've kept in touch with the Pack. Don't worry, she's fine."

At Emily's, Bijoux has been waiting all morning. Seth had been content to watch her from a distance. She was so beautiful. Somewhere, deep inside, his wolf rose to the surface.

"Mine."

He watched her stand up suddenly and race to the door. Following close behind, he was in time to see Bijoux throw herself into Bella's arms. His wolf didn't appreciate that his mate was turning to another source for comfort but Seth knew that the girl needed her sister.

"Hey, easy there kid."

"Bella, I was so worried."

"I know. I'm here now. Everything's okay."

The pack filed out, each waiting to pull her into their arms. Jake held on the longest.

"Whoa Jake, it's getting hard to breathe here."

He lifted his head and stared into her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Why? It wasn't your fault some leeches thought I was good enough to eat."

Her stomach rumbled, lightening the tension.

Emily snapped into full-hostess mode. "Well, come on in, I'll get you something to eat."

**Bella POV**

"Don't worry about it Emily. I'm ordering Pizza. But you guys are welcome to share."

We stepped inside and I took in the fresh smell of baking. I grabbed a chair, Bijoux sat in my lap.

"Does anyone have any requests?"

"They'll pretty much eat anything."

Perfect.

Faye pulled out the bag I had with me before the Volturi grabbed me. I reached in for my phone and credit card, already dialling. "Hi, I'd like to order for delivery please. Yeah, can I have one medium sized of each Pizza plus one of each side?"

"Don't forget the cookies."

"Did you get that? Can I have one of each dessert as well? How much are we up to? $500."

"Bella, that's too much."

"You're right. I tell you what; give me $200 worth of pizza."

Sam nodded, approvingly.

"$100 worth of desserts, including plenty of cookies." I added on for Bijoux's benefit.

"Bella..."

"And $200 worth of sides and drinks. Card please." I gave the details and the address. When I hung up, I looked up to see the Pack staring at me in awe.

"What?"

"Bella, you do realize you spent nearly five hundred bucks on a takeaway?"

"Yeah and? Is that a problem?"

Quil answered. "No, just cool."

"Well, like I said, you're welcome to join us. If you can't manage it all then we can save the leftovers for another day."

Paul looked confused. "Leftovers, what are leftovers?"

"My point exactly."

It took an hour for the food to get here. By then my stomach was threatening to sue me for neglect. I realised then it had been nearly a week since I've eaten. We invited Kim, little Claire, over as well and when the food arrived, I made sure that they, Emily and Bijoux had their fill before the rest of us hovered it up.

Leaving no leftovers.

It was as we were all finished that I noticed Sam looked tense.

"What is it Sam?"

"I had a phone call today."

"The Cullens?"

"They want to meet at the border tonight."

Sighing, I rolled my eyes. "Of course they do."

Jake reached for my hand. "You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"You know I do Jake but thanks for saying so. What time do we leave?"

"Six."

"Perfect, I'll go straight to Charlie's afterwards."

When six arrived, we were in the clearing of the border line. We had deliberately left early to await the Cullens. They didn't keep us waiting long. Edward was the first to arrive, then Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rose. Alice, ever the enthusiast, made to approach me. Jasper held her back. Sam stepped forward.

"As you were the ones to call this meeting, I suggest you state your business so that we can wrap this up quickly."

Edward's eyes met mine. "We were worried about Bella."

Faye and Bijoux snorted. Beth looked amused.

Carlisle, ever the peacemaker, intervened. "I see your group has grown."

Sam snorted. "They're friends of Bella's. Is that all?"

"Not quite. We need to discuss the recent events. We have some theories about who is behind this."

Edward looked frustrated as he looked over at Faye.

"Can you please stop that? It's getting rather annoying."

Faye just smirked. "Hey, if you don't like what you hear then don't try and probe my mind."

Beth turned to her. "What are you thinking?"

Her smile grew. "I know a song that gets on your nerves, gets on your nerves, gets on your nerves, I know a song that gets on your nerves and this is how it goes."

I rolled my eyes. "He's right, it is annoying."

"Mission accomplished."

"I would have gone with oops outside your head."

"Only you Bijoux."

"As fascinating as this is, can we go back to the problem at hand?"

"Pompous ass isn't he?"

"Whatever did you see in him?"

"Can't be his looks, he's too wholesome."

"Can't be his money, you have your own."

"Can't be his sex appeal, he has none."

"Excuse me; I don't think this is an appropriate conversation..."

"Well, I didn't ask if it was."

"What did you see in him?"

"I don't know anymore. But right now, I'm too tired to care. If it's alright with you, we'll reconvene tomorrow at six. Sam?"

"Best idea I've heard all night."

The drive back to Charlie's was quiet. Bijoux nestled closer to me. I opened the door, to see Charlie coming out of the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo."

"Dad."

He pulled me in for a hug and seemed surprised when I wouldn't let go.

"Easy there Bells. I'm not going anywhere."


	27. Showtime

Time waits for no man, or woman, or Hybrid.

The morning after I returned to Charlie's, I was reminded of a little thing we call Finals.

"Good luck today Bells. Knock 'em dead."

All I could say was, "Thanks."

"See you girls."

Faye, Bijoux and Beth said good-bye to Charlie as he left for work. Charlie hadn't said much about the girls' sudden presence in his home. We had all crashed pretty quickly.

We had arranged that whilst I was in school, Faye would take Bijoux to Emily's and then she would head over to Seattle with Beth.

All those deaths had to mean something. Who better than a pair of Slayers to check out the situation?

I said good-bye to Bijoux and Faye. Beth was giving me a lift in her truck. We arrived to find the Cullens waiting for us.

Fan-bloody-tastic.

Edward was by my side as soon as I opened the door. "Bella, there you are."

"Where else would I be Edward? In case you haven't noticed, its finals this week."

I turned to Beth, who had already gotten out of the truck.

She eyed him carefully. "He bothering you?"

"Not yet but it's still early."

"Listen up Cullen; you and your family may think you're Gods gifts to this world, but I know different. Stay away from Bella. You've messed her life up enough. Do you understand?"

When he didn't answer, Beth grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him close.

"I said, do you understand?"

"I understand."

The car park was silent as everyone stood transfixed.

Edward glanced briefly at his feet. "Can you let me down now?"

Beth dropped Edward. "Have a good day Bella."

For the first exam, I was locked in a separate room from the others in my year. During lunch break, the library became one of the most popular places. Half way through, I had to rush to the bathroom to throw up. I heard footsteps.

"Bella?"

It was Angela.

"Are you alright?"

By now I had finished throwing up and stepped out of the stall. I splashed water on my face.

"Exam nerves."

"Oh." She was nervous.

Sighing. "What does that mean?"

"Well, I..."

"Angela?"

"There've been some rumours." I waited. "People are saying that you're pregnant with Edward's baby."

Un-fucking-believable.

"Let me guess, that's why I've been off?"

She nodded.

"Well you can rest assure that that is not true."

She was surprised. "No?"

I shrugged. "Unless Immaculate Conception decided it wanted a rerun."

She stared at me. "You mean you never..."

"No."

"But he was always so intense?"

"Intensity doesn't always lead to sex. Besides, he's old school."

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't want sex. He wanted it to wait until we got hitched and then it would be marital relations or some other shit. Personally I don't think he can get it up."

She placed her hand on my arm. "Are you okay?"

"Honestly? No. But I will be."

"If you ever need to talk or hang out or something, let me know."

I couldn't stop myself from hugging her.

"Come on. The bell's about to go."

The rest of the day went by a blur. As did the rest of the week. Each day, I went to school, did exams, came home and crashed before doing it all again the next day. Meanwhile, Bijoux was enjoying her time on the Rez. From what I gathered, Seth spent a lot of that time by her side. I liked Seth. Out of all of them, he was the least affected by all this. He still had his sunny smile and wholesome nature.

He'd be perfect for her.

It was on Thursday in the cafeteria, when Alice swanned over, followed by Jasper and sat down at the table I was sitting at with Angela, Eric, Jess, Lauren, Mike and Tyler.

"I've decided to throw a party."

"After all how many times do we graduate High school?"

Cute Jasper. Real cute.

"A party Alice?"

"It will be fun."

"That's what you said about the last one."

"I've never been to your house."

You're not missing much Jess.

"It sounds good, doesn't it Bella."

Poor, sweet, deluded Angela.

"I'll think about it."

Each day, after I was dropped at school and Bijoux to the Rez, Beth and Faye drove to Seattle. The recent activity was too suspicious and we all knew it wasn't the work of a serial killer.

The Cullens were pretty slow to catch up to the fact. All their time on this Earth hadn't done anything for them. They had lost their humanity years ago and were losing their grip on reality.

Pathetic.

When the last exam was finished, there were cries of joy as the students cheered the end of an era. Now all that followed was the Graduation ceremony, before the Cullen's party.

I had been asked to attend the ceremony and rode with the girls and Charlie in the cruiser. The hall was decked in the school's colours as a sea of Graduation caps and cloaks swallowed us whole. I was told to sit with the others and I waved a good-bye to Charlie.

I cheered along with Jess's speech. I clapped each student as they walked to the stage to collect their certificates. The headmaster stood at the podium.

"Now, when this student first came to us, we were all enchanted by her. Most of us, the teachers included, questioned her sanity. Who in their right mind would choose to do high school as extra credit? In time though, she became a friend, someone we could turn to if we had a problem or if we were stuck with the homework and needed extra advice. I am of course talking about Isabella Swan or Bella as she is known by her friends. Would you come and stand here please?"

All eyes were on me as I made my way to the stage.

"I am delighted to award Miss Swan with an honorary diploma. It's been a pleasure knowing you Bella and I'm sure everyone here wishes you the best of luck."

The hall erupted with the sound of cheers.

From the back of the room, I heard Jake, Quil and Embry battling it out for the loudest cheer. The rest of the Pack were in full attendance. I saw Charlie wipe a tear from his eyes and the girls gave a wolf-whistle.

My face blushed like a beacon as I gave a small curtsy. The cheers grew wild.

Charlie wrapped me in his arms.

"I'm so proud of you Bells! I can't wait to see what you do next."

Neither could I.

Charlie and I left for the diner. He wanted some father-daughter time. I would meet the others at the Cullens.

As he pulled up to the driveway, he whistled at the fountain of lights scattered all over the house.

"Pretty impressive."

"You sure you don't want to come in?"

"Nah, you don't me cramping your style. Have a good night Bells."

He drove off, leaving me to face the crowd alone. Stepping through the door, I waved at Angela and Eric. Jess and Lauren were already veering on the side of drunkenness. I felt cold hands touch my arm.

"Bella, it's so good to see you."

"You too Esme."

"Bella!"

"Excuse me."

"Alright, see you later then." I couldn't block out the disappointment in her tone.

I moved over to where Faye was standing with the others, holding champagne glasses.

"Fancy one?"

I shook my head and she pulled out a flask. I took a swig a smiled. "Now that's a proper drink."

We spent some time drinking, dancing and chatting, all the while, the Cullens hovered near. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw how attentive Seth was with Bijoux. It made me smile.

I looked up in the nick of time to see Alice freeze as she descended the stairs. Edward froze, reading her mind. I nodded to Beth.

Later, we all stood in the lounge. Myself, Bijoux, Beth, Faye, Jake, Quil, Embry and Seth on one side, the Cullens on the other.

"An army is coming. There aren't enough of us to protect the town."

Jake needed clarification. "Hold up. What damn army?"

"Newborns. Our kind." Carlisle facilitated.

"What are they after?"

Faye shrugged. "Well they're not coming to meet the Cullens. Must be after Bella."

"What? They're after Bella? What does this mean?"

"It means an ugly fight. Lives lost." Well duh Captain Obvious!

"Well it's about time." Faye sounded excited.

"Cool, where do we sign up?"

"We'll talk to Sam but I'm sure we'll be in."

"Jacob. Do you think Sam would agree to... an understanding?"

**"**So long as we get to kill *some* vampires." 

"Jasper?" 

"They'll give us the numbers. The newborns won't know they even exist. That'll give us an edge. " 

"We'll need to coordinate. We'll all need some training. Fighting newborns requires knowledge Jasper has. You're welcome to join us." 

**"**All right. Name the time and the place." 

We all went our separate ways until the appropriate time.

When dawn arrived, Bijoux was still dozing. I contemplated leaving her but she would never forgive me. We loaded up Beth's truck and left a note for Charlie.

The Cullens were already there. Alice waved and I nodded. We settled Bijoux at a reasonable distance from the Cullens as she was still not comfortable around them.

"Bella, can I eat now?"

I passed her a muffin and she began to munch, happily. I felt eyes on me and I glanced back as Esme turned away.

Moments later, we heard the familiar tread of the wolves. Bijoux's eyes widened and she smiled as brown wolf approached her.

"Hello Seth."

**Carlisle POV**

"Welcome. Jasper has experience with Newborns. He will teach us how to defeat them"

Edward looked at Sam before turning to Carlisle. "They want to know how they differ from us."

"They're a great deal stronger than us. Our kind is never more powerful than in the first months of our existence. They're own human blood lingers in their tissues."

"Carlisle's right. That's why they are created. A Newborn Army doesn't need thousands like a human army. No human army can stand against them. The two most important things to remember are never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. Second, never go for the obvious kill. They'll be expecting that and you will lose. Emmett. "

"Don't hold back."

"Not in my nature."

They began to fight, keeping a steady pace so that the wolves would be able to learn our strategy. Jasper kept up a running commentary. We all alternated.

Jasper and Rose.

"Never lose focus."

Edward and I.

"One more thing. Never turn your back on your enemy."

Esme and myself.

Jasper and Alice.

The demonstration over, we heard the sounds of clapping.

**Beth POV**

I had stopped clapping a minute ago but Faye was still at it. The Cullens were frowning now, confused.

"Wow that was awesome guys. Do you practise that regularly? You're really good."

"I give it an eight. It would have been ten but you're too coordinated?"

"Co-ordinated? What do you mean?" The blonde man with all the scars frowned.

"Just as I said. Good effort though. Maybe you can distract the Newborns with your choreography and leave the real work to the rest of us."

Edward scoffed. "You? What can you do?"

"Bella, you know these better. You should talk to them. They bore me."

"They bore me too. Alright, listen up. I'm only going to say this once. Yes, the Newborns are coming but we need to figure up why they are coming and who created them."

"We have some theories..."

"Did I say you could speak? Now, for the past week, Beth and Faye have been in Seattle and they've found a nest. From what they gather, these Newborns are all local to this area. One of them being Riley Biers. He went missing about a year ago. Why are they coming? It's all down to one person."

"How can you be sure?"

"An old friend of ours... Victoria."

"How can you be sure?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Why would you let your friends go to Seattle?"

"Bella, they're dangerous."

I watched as Bella tuned out the Cullens and their protestations. She closed her eyes, lowered to the floor and sat in the familiar meditative position.

"Bella, this isn't the time to nap."

"Bella, why won't you talk to us?"

"Bella!"

**Bijoux POV**

Whilst Bella meditated, I watched as the Cullens grew more anxious, shutting my eyes, I called to Beth and Faye.

"Don't make any sudden movements. Follow my lead."

Out loud. "No! Bella, please, I need you."

"Bijoux, what's wrong?"

"You can't do this, stay with me."

"What is it?"

"It's Bella; she's gone into Le sommeil de la mort."

Edward's eyes widened. "Le sommeil de la mort? The sleep of death?"

The Doctor was confused. "I've never heard of it."

Faye rolled her eyes. "Of course you haven't. It's very rare and only those in the know know how to break it."

Beth was solemn. "If she stays like that much longer, she'll die. We'll have to break it."

Edward was on high alert. "Break it? How?"

"True love's kiss. That will do it."

The blonde girl scoffed. "A kiss?"

"Yes a kiss. Edward you have to do it."

"Me?"

"Yes you. You love her don't you? Well she loves you and she needs you."

"But I thought..."

I was furious. "Do you want her to die? No? Then be a man and come over here and kiss her."

Edward moved closer, crouched in front of Bella and dropped a small, chaste kiss on her lips.

Faye scoffed. "You call that a kiss? Beth could do better than that."

Beth slapped the back of Faye's head as the wolves made a sound that sounded like laughter. I rolled my eyes. "If you're not going to take this seriously then maybe you only think you love her."

"No, I do love her!"

"Then kiss her properly! If you don't I'm sure Jake would happily take your place."

The russet coloured wolf yipped in agreement. Edward scowled but leaned in closer, taking her face in his hands and lowering his lips to hers. As they got closer, I watched as Bella stiffened, hey eyes became slits.

She moved her legs upwards...

And kicked Edward clear across the field.

He crashed into the trees with a resounding crunch.

And I burst out laughing.

Beth and Faye joined in.

**Edward POV**

Picking myself up, I brushed myself down, scowling at the girls.

"You...You..."

Alice almost screeched. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

The laughter, if possible, grew louder.

"Well?"

I waited until they calmed down.

The one called Faye sneered. "You really are an idiot. Do you honestly think you are Bella's true love? You left her in a fucking forest!"

"I left to protect her..."

"You took away her choice and made her feel like she was nothing! Have you no remorse?"

"But what about the sleep of death?"

"Clearly you've never seen Sleeping Beauty. She's in no danger. She'll wake up when she's ready and you better listen to what she has to say."

"What do you reckon the odds are that she'll start back exactly where she left off?"

"Call it a ten and you're on."

Let the waiting game begin.

**Bella POV**

I opened my eyes. "Victoria has been building an army. For the past couple of months she's been hanging around, but she always gets away. If she's coming here, we need to be ready for her. We'll destroy the army before they do anymore harm but Victoria is mine. Do you understand? Good. Beth, I think they're ready to listen now."

**Beth POV**

I watched as Bijoux handed the money over, scowling.

Clearing my throat. "Alright, listen up. Jasper made a good start but his view is biased. Up until now, you have only had to deal with a few nomads and some lame-ass Vegetarian vamps. You need to get them out of your head. There is no such thing as a veggie vamp. Anyone who claims to be is in _denial_. What happens when the day comes when animal blood isn't enough and they start craving human blood? A bloodbath, that's what."

The Pack grunted in agreement.

"The newborns will be uncivilised, psychotic creatures whose only thought is drinking your blood. These Cullens have led you to believe that Vampires are sweet creatures who would never bring harm to the innocent humans. That is a lie. It's in their nature to hunt, attract and slaughter humans. They may have once been humans, but their humanity has long since withered away, leaving them soulless and heartless."

Jasper interrupted, clearly offended. "Excuse me, I really think..."

"Well no-one asked for your opinion. You see, times have changed. You may have been hot stuff in the 1800s, but this is the 21st century. We do things a little differently."

The pixie stepped forward. "I'll have you know that my husband was a Major in the Civil War."

Faye mocked her. "Did you hear that? We got ourselves a war hero."

"Really, oh wow that's fantastic. What have you been doing since then?"

"Well..."

"Just as I thought. You've been lazing away, playing at being human instead of making use of your skills. Face it old man, you're history. "

"If you bear with us for a few minutes, we'll show you the real way to destroy newborns."

**Sam POV**

Beth and Faye stepped away slightly. After some silent conversation, the flipped a coin. Bijoux whispered to Bella.

"Why are they doing that?"

"They're deciding which one will be the Vampire."

"Why not use one of the Cullens?"

"It's a training exercise. They have to learn to kill with restraint. They're likely to forget that if they were fighting one of them."

This should be interesting.

I looked up, to see that the girls had vanished. Then I heard it. I heard her.

"Don't react Sam. It's just me. I need you to stick close to Bijoux."

"Of course but..."

The voice had already left. Then there was a swish of movement as Beth came out from the trees and Faye crashed down from above. Beth lay trapped underneath...

"Rule one. Never underestimate your enemy's capacity for sneakiness."

Beth brought her legs up and sent Faye flying. "Rule two; be prepared to think on your feet, or off your feet."

The girls crouched opposite each other, rose simultaneously and crashed into each other.

Fists flew.

Limbs latched.

Bones bruised.

Faye lunged for Beth, teeth bared, showing us that she was the Vampire. The Cullens looked uncomfortable. Faye's hand reached for her opponent's neck... Beth's foot smacked it away.

There was another swish as a body cart-wheeled in the midst of the duo. Bella! She leaped over and latched herself onto Faye's back. Faye tore at her side and threw Bella straight over Beth's head.

Bella was back on her feet as she touched ground.

Beth smacked into Faye and the fists flew once more.

One minute Bella was running towards Faye, the next Faye had Beth by the arm and the leg. She swatted them both away like a bat and a ball.

They whistled through the air, crashing into a clump of trees.

Bijoux lost it then. She rushed at Faye, head-butting her to the ground. Her small fists pummelled the girl underneath her and Faye was too taken aback to react.

"You bitch. You horrible, stupid bitch!"

"Bijoux stop..."

Seth was getting more agitated and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Esme run over to pluck Bijoux off Faye.

Her body froze as the cold body clamped down on her skin. Her heartbeat soared and her flesh began to crawl.

"Get off me." She bit the words out.

Esme kept her close.

Eyes glowing red. "I said get off me. You filthy, disgusting leech. Take your hands off me."

She slipped out of Esme's hold.

"Don't you dare touch me ever again! Who the hell do you think you are? Bella may have fallen for your act but I see right through you. You're a monster."

With that, the tears came and she ran in the direction in Bella and Beth's direction, Seth running close at her heels.

We phased back and ran towards Bella, Bijoux and Beth.

When Fay had thrown the girls, they had crashed into a tree, knocking it onto the ground. That's where they were sitting now.

Bijoux had thrown herself at Bella and was sobbing profusely. A slightly dazed Bella had wrapped her arms around the girl and was stroking her hair. Poor Seth was at a loss and had to content himself with sitting close to the girls.

"And then she grabbed me Bella. That thing touched me."

"It's alright honey, she won't go near you again, and we'll make sure of it."

"You will?"

"Of course and if any of them even look at you we'll stick a flaming stick in them."

"Really?"

"Right up their arses." Beth added for good measure.

Bella fussed over her, wiping the tears away. She looked up and noticed Seth.

"Honey, you know we'll do all we can to keep them away from you, Right? Well, there's someone else who wants to help. If you'll let him?"

Bijoux turned and seeing Seth, held out her hand. He took hers in his and within seconds, he was on the rug next to Bella with Bijoux curled up against him. He held her close and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

Paul faked vomiting.

Jared slapped the back of his head. "Way to kill the mood, man."

Beth rolled her eyes. "If you're bored, you can help me fetch the rest of the stuff. This seems like a good spot to set up camp."

"It'll do. Faye, can you pass me the bags please?"

She opened the large backpack began assembling the cooking equipment. Faye offered to get the rest of the stuff and enlisted Jake, Embry, Paul and Leah.

"We're making breakfast. Why don't you bring Emily, Kim and Claire around?"

"Er Bella, there's loads of us. Do you have enough food?"

Beth looked up from the wood she was trying to start a fire with. "Sam, we enlisted four shifters. I think we have it covered."

"Right well, we'll get going."

**Bella POV**

I placed the two tier stand over the flame. Bringing out the portable pan, I began cracking eggs and placed the first loaf of cornbread on the top tier. Beth was in charge of the portable gas oven. It had two trays and two hobs. She was responsible for the bacon and sausages. Underneath the trays, there was a small drawer, where all the grease was collected. This would then be used to re heat the hoecakes and pancakes.

The others had started arriving with the cool boxes and backpacks. They handed the stuff to Beth who saw to the cooking.

I noticed that Faye and Paul were missing.

By the time Sam and the others were here, there was a large bowl of scrambled eggs and several rounds of toast, prepped on the hob. Emily had brought a batch of fresh muffins and was already eyeing up the cooking equipment.

Paul and Faye still weren't back.

It was as we were dishing out the food that they arrived. Paul had his arm around her waist and she had the look of a woman who had been well fucked. The Pack sniffed and smirked.

I looked at Bijoux. "I'll dish these out then I'll see to your sausages."

"Hey, how come she gets special sausages?" Paul piped up.

"They're vegetarian."

The Pack looked as though someone had told them the Emily wouldn't be cooking anymore and that they would have to fend for themselves. "You don't eat meat?"

Bijoux shrugged. "I don't like the idea of eating anything that once roamed free and had a pulse. But not everyone feels the same."

"Too right." Paul sniffed.

"How many do you want Bijoux?"

"I don't want any thank-you."

"Jewel?"

"I don't like sausages anymore."

"Since when?"

She shook her head. Her eyes were downcast but I kept looking at her.

"Alright fine. Remember when you came to New York for a few days and I told you I had a few days of school? Well I lied. I was suspended."

"Bijoux!"

"What happened?"

"It was all Tommy's fault. Ever since I've been at that school he's been flirting with me. He follows me around and sneaks up behind me when I'm getting changed for P.E. He won't leave me alone."

"Did you talk to anyone about it?"

"I wanted to but I couldn't. The day before you showed up, I was sitting next to him in a lesson and he, he...he put his hand down my pants. I was so mad that I stood up, grabbed my chair and knocked him on the head. I was sent to the principal. He suspended me straight away, not bothering to listen to what I had to say."

"What happened when you got back?"

"He carried on as if nothing happened. I asked Faye what she would do if some boy was harassing her and she said she would kick him in the balls..."

"Bijoux you didn't?!"

"No. Not that. I waited a couple of days. Then when we were in the hall, he pressed me into the wall. I reached for his pants; he probably thought I was going to give him a hand-job. Instead I pulled his pants down and poured something on his penis. He scratched it and it started to swell up like..."

"A sausage."

I saw the Pack wince and cover their nether regions, safeguarding the family jewels.

"Bijoux what did you put on him?"

"I planned to put pepper on it but we didn't have any so I chose chilli powder."

"YOU PUT CHILLI POWDER ON HIS DICK? That's awesome."

"The principal didn't think so. He expelled me. But I don't mind."

"Bella? Bella?"

My heart froze the minute Bijoux told us about Tommy. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe.

I didn't want to believe it. My own sister, Bijoux. I had wanted to protect her but I had failed.

**Beth POV**

Bella was still. I pulled her up of her feet and took her away from the group.

"Bella, Honey, talk to me. What's going on in that mind of yours?"

I snapped out of it. "I want to sue the school. They were supposed to keep her safe and they failed. I failed. I'll talk to my lawyer later."

"Ok, what do you need us to do?"

"Take care of her? I need to phase."

She nodded. "Alright."

"Take her back to Emily's. I'll be back later."

Her body began to shimmer as her clothes fell to the floor as she phased into a bird. With a spread of her wings, she was off.

I rejoined the others and saw to it that everything was packed away and we re-camped to Emily's.

We waited for Bella.

**Bijoux POV**

Two hours had gone by and she still wasn't back.

Seth tried comforting me but all I wanted was Bella.

It wasn't until another hour was over that she returned.

When she phased, Beth had gathered up her clothes so she had to come as a wolf. I left the house to approach her.

"Bella." I ran my hand over her fur and she grinned.

The others were close behind. Jake couldn't keep his eyes off her. Well, it wasn't everyday that you saw a gold wolf.

"You're so pretty."

She huffed and butted my hand. I laughed.

"Don't you think so Jake?"

He couldn't speak and Bella rolled her eyes. She turned to Beth who was carrying her clothes. Beth placed them on her back and she yipped.

We waited inside and when she returned, I ran to her.

"Are you okay now?"

"I'll be fine Jewel."

"Jewel? I thought her name was Bijoux?"

"It is Bijoux but it's French for Jewel."

"I prefer Jewel."

"So do I."

"Then Jewel it is. Sam, Seth, I want a word with you."

**Seth POV**

We followed her outside, where she stopped and turned around.

"Did you imprint on her?"

"Yes." I spoke without hesitation.

"How did you know?" Sam was concerned.

"I've heard of imprinting before. Not from any of the others so you don't need to worry. Seth, I need you to explain this to Jewel. I'll be taking her home now but you can come to Charlie's this afternoon. I need you to promise me that you won't pressure her or anything. She's been through a lot and if she feels comfortable, she will tell you. If she doesn't then she won't. Do you understand?"

"I will never force her to do anything she doesn't want to. You have my word Bella."

"Good. You can come around five and stay for dinner. Sam, I need you to come as well."

"Whatever you need Bella. I can talk to Jewel about this if you want."

"That's not what I meant. If Jewel does decide to talk to Seth about some of the things she's been through then I will need to make sure Seth doesn't think of it when he's phased."

"Sam can Alpha order me Bella."

"It won't be enough. No disrespect to your orders Sam but there's some things that can't be controlled easily. If Seth is willing and you're alright with this, I can teach Seth to block out certain thoughts so that he won't be distracted."

"How would you do that?"

"Mainly through meditation. It cleanses the mind and enables you to focus more. We'll need all the help we can get with what's coming."

"If it works then I have no problem with it. As long as no harm comes to Seth."

"You have my word."

We all shook on it.

When the time came for us to leave, Sam and I drove over to Bella's. We rang the bell but there were voices coming from outside.

Moments later, Beth appeared at the door.

"Come on through. Bella and Faye are teaching Jewel some self-defence techniques."

We went outside to watch. Faye was playing the part of attacker. Bella played the trainer.

"Remember what Jasper said – never go for the obvious kill and never turn your back on your enemy."

Faye had Jewel's arm in a lock but she still had her legs. Faye fell to the ground as Jewel wrapped her leg around her ankle and pulled it with all her strength.

"Well done. Remember, surprise is the best tool you can use. Grab a drink and cool off."

We laughed as Jewel saluted Bella and accepted the drink Beth held out for her. Bella went to give Faye a hand.

"That's it. Next time you can be the bad guy. I'm tired of hitting the floor."

"Oh, suck it up Faye. It could have been worse."

She came and stood near us. When Jewel had finished she looked at Seth.

"Bella said you wanted to talk to me."

"Sure, is there somewhere we can go?"

"Bella says we can use her room."

Jewel took Seth's hand and pulled him upstairs. We heard muttering but that was it.

All we could do was wait.


	28. Battle plans

**Seth POV**

Jewel pulled him into Bella's room. "Sit down."

Seth settled himself on the spot Jewel had allocated him on Bella's bed.

"So talk."

Seth faltered. "I'm not too sure how to begin."

Jewel rolled her eyes. "That's easy. Open your mouth and let the words flow."

Set stifled a laugh. "Alright then. Jewel... do you prefer Bijoux or Jewel?"

"Jewel. Bijoux sounds too pretentions and if anyone calls me that it's if I'm in trouble or someone is upset."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Jewel it is then. Well, Jewel. You know what I am, don't you?"

She nodded. "You're a shifter-wolf."

"Well, wolves have this thing called imprinting..."

"Like baby ducks?"

"Huh?"

"Like when baby ducks first see their mother?"

"Close but this is like when a guy first sees a girl that he likes. Really likes. It's like love at first sight only it's much stronger. You will do anything, be anything they want you to be. Jewel, I imprinted on you."

Jewel was still for a moment, only to climb off the bed and move towards the door, leaving Seth to worry over what she was thinking. She went to the top of the stairs.

"Bella."

Bella appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "You called?"

"Can you come up here please?"

"What is it?"

Jewel grabbed her arm and pulled her into the room, slamming the door.

Pointing to Seth. "He says he imprinted on me."

Bella raised her eyebrows. "Did he tell you what it means?"

"He says it's like love at first sight only much stronger."

She turned to Seth. "Why don't you tell Jewel what this means?"

"It means I'll be whatever you want me to be. A friend, a lover, a brother."

"I don't want you to be my brother."

"Oh, okay." Seth looked as though he wanted to run away.

"Seth, stay. Jewel, this imprinting is for life. The Quileute legends state that an imprint decides the pace that the relationship goes. The wolf will feel very protective of you, around his pack mates and especially around Vampires."

Jewel looked at him closely, speculating. "You'll keep the Vampires away? The Cullens too?"

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes. I'll do everything I can to make sure they never touch you."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Bella, I accept this. So what happens now?"

"Well, the two of us can't be apart for lengths of time. It hurts us and you'll feel a pull towards me and La Push. La Push is the only place that Vampires can't cross because we have a treaty with the Cullens."

"Why?"

"Our ancestors caught them on our land years ago and they told us they didn't eat humans, only animals."

Jewel frowned. "What kind of animals?"

"Deer mostly... wait what is it?"

Her eyes grew wide. "They eat Bambi?!"

Bella held the girl close. "No Jewel it's okay. Bambi is safe in England."

"He is?"

"Yes, he's fine."

"Okay. So, basically we have to stay close to each other. What about school?"

"Well, I go to school on the Rez but you would have to go to Forks High."

Turning to Bella, "Is that where you go?"

"I did but I finished there. I was thinking about going abroad to finish my degree. You'll either have to go to Forks or..."

"Or?"

"You can home school?"

"I want to home school. That way I can stay on the Rez during the day. But where will I live?"

"I can ask Charlie if you can live with him."

"Or I can ask my mom. She knows about this now. I'm sure she'll understand." Seth started bouncing at the thought of his imprint living with him.

Jewel backed away from the bed. "Er I don't think I can."

The bouncing stopped. "Why not?"

"I can't share a bed with a male."

"No problem, I'll ask Leah if you can share her room."

Jewel's voice quivered in panic. "Bella?"

Bella laid a hand on Seth's arm, keeping him back from Jewel. Her voice held resonant of an Alpha tone. "Seth, you need to slow down."

He took a look at her wide eyes and felt chastened. "I'm sorry Jewel; I didn't mean to scare you."

Jewel's stance softened. "Bella, I want to talk to Seth alone."

"Of course. I'll be downstairs. Seth, Jewel is going to talk to you about something. I need you to keep an open mind. It's not good stuff. You cannot phase in here. In fact, shall I get Sam?"

"Is it bad?" Bella nodded. "Then yes."

They heard her leave the room and call downstairs. "Sam!"

"You hollered?"

"I need you to Alpha-order Seth not to think about what Jewel has to say especially when he's phased."

His voice ran out through the house. "Seth. Do not think about anything Jewel tells you when you're phased. And no phasing in the house." He turned to Bella. "Will that do?"

She nodded and smiled at Jewel. "I'll be downstairs."

They waited until they heard the footsteps climb down the stairs. Jewel looked up and gave a small smile, patting the place on the bed nearest to her.

"Seth, did you know that when Bella was a few months old, she was abducted? Well, the couple took her to New Orleans and that's where they kept her. When she was two years old, she was taken into foster care and adopted. The couple were charged with assault and attempted manslaughter. However, they managed to escape and less than a year later, they had me. It wasn't a good time and they hurt me." She tried to ignore his soft growl. "When I was five, I was placed into a home but the people that ran it weren't good people. They claimed to be highly religious but they were horrible. I remember once I wet the bed and the woman beat me with a cane. Then, once a year, we had to be baptised and cleansed of our sins. They," Her throat was dry and she gulped several times. Her hands started shaking and her voice took on a raspy tone. "Seth they held us under water until we could hardly breathe. But that wasn't the worst. Seth, my parents were drug addicts. They used to have parties where they would invite all their friends who would watch as I was injected. They always did it in between my toes. Sometimes I would have fits. Each time that happened, I was taken to the man in charge to be exorcised. He... He..."

Seth took a small step closer. "Jewel, if you need to stop..."

She held out her hands and stepped back, shrinking away from the heat emanating from his body. "No. I can't stop. I can't stop him. He's too big and his hands are large and hairy. He touches me there. I try and scream but he covers my mouth. I try and slap him but slapped me back. Hard. When it was over I'm sent to bed without meals to be cleansed."

His voice was soft. "Jewel..."

Panicking. "Don't touch me."

He held up his hands in defeat. "Alright, I won't touch you. I'll stay here."

"I was sent away when I was ten and since then I've been moved in and out of foster care ever since. And then I was taken away by a Vampire. He's dead now but he took me and he...he tortured me Seth. And no-one cared. No-one cared."

"Jewel..."

"Until she found me. Bella. I was lost in darkness. She brought the light Seth. She saved me. She asked my name and told me that it was French for Jewel. But then he came back and I thought he had killed her. The barn was up in flames and she rose again. Like a phoenix."

"Jewel, I know how much you love Bella. That will never change. If you let me, I promise I'll take care of you. Let me be there for you Jewel. Let me try to make you happy."

She looked at him, assessing his sincerity. "I'll try Seth."

He smiled. "That's all I ask. Can I hold you?" Jewel nodded and he held out his arms for her to climb into. His arms wanted to hold her close but he kept them loose. He didn't want to scare her.

She felt him sniff her hair as she lowered her head to his chest. "Do you want me to get Bella?"

Another nod. Seth left the room and called down, "Bella, can you come up here please?"

When Jewel saw Bella, she ran straight into her arms. There was no reservation. Seth tried not to be jealous but he couldn't help it.

"Seth, I know this is hard for you but as long as you promise not to rush Jewel, then one day you'll be the one she turns to."

"I hope so Bella."

"Now, obviously, you can't think about the things Jewel's told you. It's not fair on any of you. If you let me, I'll show you some techniques to make sure you don't think of them."

"Like what?"

"Meditation mostly. It's all about finding your inner peace. To start off, you have to be relaxed completely so I propose we eat, watch a bit of TV and then start things tonight. Sounds good? Then let's go, I'm starving."

Faye and Beth had served up and they all converged to the living room. Charlie liked the company they all brought as they settled into a game.

Two hours later, they all made their way to Bella's studio. All the art things had been cleared away and Bella had arranged cushions on the floor and lit candles to create a peaceful atmosphere. There was a heavy aroma of lavender to help them all relax.

"Now, let's start by making sure we're all comfortable. Cross your legs and start to breathe out deeply. 8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 and breather in 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8, breathe out slowly, 8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1. Relax your body and focus on my voice. Let your body go. Let go of whatever you are thinking of. Here, none of it matters..."

Seth woke up on the floor. A blanket had been hastily thrown over him. There was a fresh smell of baking coming from below. He looked to the right of him to see Jewel and went to wake her. A hand on his arm prevented it. It was Faye.

"Leave her be. She won't appreciate waking up to find a male looming over her."

"Oh sorry."

"It worked then. The Meditation?" He nodded. "Well, the first stage is the easiest."

"The first stage?"

"Yep. Stage one – cleanse your mind. Stage two, compartmentalise your thoughts. Stage three, become one with your animal. Stage four become an awesome vampire killing machine."

He laughed at that and Jewel stirred lightly.

"Come downstairs and have some breakfast."

"Where's Sam?"

"He left early this morning. We're meeting him this afternoon."

Seth followed Faye downstairs and was heartened by the full plate of food already waiting for him.

"Did you sleep alright?"

"Best sleep I've had in ages."

"Good. It would be good to work that into your nightly routine."

"Why did you use lavender?"

"It has natural soothing remedies that contain relaxants. Plus it smells good."

He ate everything on his plate.

"Do you want some more?"

"If there's enough?"

"Of course. Eat up; we have a long day ahead."

He began tucking into his food as Bella sat across from him, nursing a cup of coffee in her hands.

"So Seth, last night?"

"Yes."

"Does it change the way you think of Jewel?"

"No. She's still the girl I love. I knew from the first moment I saw her that she was it for me. I hate that she had to go through all that but that was other people's mistakes. She's more than her past and if she lets me, I'll do all that I can to support and love her."

"Good good. Now, I'm going to get ready. We'll give Jewel another hour. Seth, feel free to watch TV if you want."

He smiled. "Thanks Bella."

"Oh and Seth?"

"Yes."

"You ever hurt my sister and I'll rip your balls off. Okay?"

"Yes?"

"Good."

Seth gulped and found that his appetite had gone. In fact he had to choke the rest of his plate down. Beth took pity on the boy and gave him a glass of water. He glugged it down in one go.

"You'll have to forgive Bella. She loves Jewel. And sometimes she's a little frank."

"That's okay. I'll never hurt Jewel."

"Great. But in case you forget, Faye and I are also very protective of Jewel. And we're not always as frank as Bella. So hurt Jewel and you'll find how discreet we can be." As she spoke, Seth found she was getting closer to him.

"There's a woman I know, well, she's not so much woman, more like revenge demon, anyway, who'll be more than happy to wreak havoc on your genitals. And I'm not talking about making them itch."

Faye smirked. "She's been around a long time and is used to dealing with men who think they can get away with their crimes against woman."

"So watch out, young Seth Clearwater. We'll be watching."

They were interrupted by footsteps on the stairs. "Oooh, is there any breakfast going?"

"Of course there is honey. Help yourself."

"Good morning Seth, Seth are you okay?"

"He's fine, just a little groggy from all the lavender. Aren't you Seth?"

All Seth could do was nod.

That afternoon, everyone convened around Sam's for a training session with Beth and Faye. They were going to take it in turns to play Vampires vs. Wolves before meeting the Cullens at the border to discuss strategy.

Bella decided to join in the game, leaving Jewel with Emily, Kim and little Claire. They were busy talking when the others came bounding in.

As usual Sam reached for Emily. "Smells good Em."

Seth wanted to swoop Jewel up in his arms, like Jared was doing with Kim but didn't think that would be acceptable. He smiled at her and felt all warm inside when she patted the chair next to hers.

"What time we due to meet the leeches?"

"Six. Should give us enough time to plan a strategy or two. I don't want to leave all that to Major Fang."

"No. Beth, any ideas?"

"I reckon we need try and herd as much as possible. We'll take out any stragglers but the bulk of the army will suffer a surprise attack. Faye and I can start of in the trees."

Bella's eyes lit up. "Nice, gotta love the element of surprise."

"Well. We're planning a few extras. Can't talk too much about it now but it will be a good surprise for the Cullens."

Quil looked confused. "We're not aiming for them as well are we?"

Beth paused. "As much as I'd like too, no. But we can't be held accountable if they get in the way."

Faye chipped in with, "Moving on. The Cullens believe that they know the most about slaying Vampires and they'll depend too much on the Pixie's visions. We need a scout to stay up in Seattle."

"I'll do it. I'll stay there and then warn you when they're setting off. None of you must think of this in front of the Cullens. I'll leave after tonight's meeting." Beth warned them.

Sam nodded. "Wait, how did you block them from reading your mind before?"

"That's stage five – block out your enemy." Faye and Beth smirked at Seth as his eyes fell to the floor.

Seth briefly explained about the Meditation.

"That will come in handy. Do you reckon it will take long for us to learn it?"

"We can try. No promises mind. The trick is to work it into a routine until it becomes habitual. I think Emily and Kim could benefit from this."

"Well, if you're in Seattle, what will happen if a leech grabs you from behind?"

"Don't worry about that. We have something in mind that will cover it."

They spent the rest of the afternoon meditating and by the time six came along, they were ready for the Cullen's training.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Thank-you for coming. We still haven't had confirmation of when the army will get here so these sessions are vital and..."

Edward snarled. "Will you please stop it?"

"Hey, what have I told you about reading my thoughts? Serves you right if you don't like what you hear!"

"What are you thinking?"

"The Trammps's Disco Inferno. Burn baby burn."

"Huh, didn't think of that one."

"What about you?"

"Baha men - Who let the dogs out?"

"Classic."

Bella had to hold in the laughter that threatened to spill out. One look told her that the Pack were also struggling to keep control.

"I know. It's a gift."

Edward scowled. "Can we get on now?"

"Sorry Eddie. Please continue."

"Yes do."

"We need to arrange our strategy. It would be better if we split into teams and herd them somewhere."

"Brilliant Major. Fan-bloody-tastic. "

"You really are quite bright aren't you?"

"Any ideas where?"

"The meadow. It's open and far enough away from La Push so we don't have to worry about the locals."

Edward's eyes softened then. Bella rolled her eyes.

"I suggest that we arrange our teams now."

Bella was exhausted by the time they arrived home. Beth had gone on to Seattle straight after the meeting. The more time she spent with the Cullens, the more she wondered how the hell she had survived with them before.

Beth had arrived in Seattle and was now watching where the Nomads were based. She almost felt sorry for the poor fools. It wasn't their fault that they were created by a psychopathic, obsessive red head with a vendetta.

Meanwhile in another town, Victoria was waiting for the go ahead. Her partner had been very specific about that. She was not to defy him.

He'd tear her to pieces before she even blinked!

She felt a buzz in her pocket and his name flashed on her phone.

Tomorrow.

She dialled a number, the decision made.

"Riley, it's time."

Alice Cullen saw the decision and told Carlisle to call the Pack.

The invasion had begun!


	29. The Reunion

**Dawn:**

Beth arrived in Forks and went straight to La Push. Days ago, she has told the others that the next time they met would be the day of the attack.

Faye, Bella and Jewel had spent the night at Sam's, much to Seth's delight.

They heard Beth pull up as Emily began preparing the breakfast. They went out to help her.

The Pack crowded round them, their curiosity piqued.

They were silent as Beth pulled out small grenades, pistols and what looked like a bazooka gun.

"What the hell is that?"

Beth grinned. "Just a few extra surprises. Can't have you lot have all the fun, eh Bella."

Sam was concerned. "What if one of them goes off near us though?"

"They're specially adapted to only affect the leeches. You'll feel a murmur but that's it."

Jewel came up behind her.

"Did you get it?"

_It_, was a large box with layers of tissue paper. They were removed to reveal a brown leather jacket, in that same style as Bella's red and Beth and Faye's black. Jewel pulled it to her and slid it on.

"That really suits you honey."

"Though why you wanted brown?" Faye's tone was playful.

"Seth's wolf is brown."

Seth preened at his imprint's words. The others whisper-coughed 'whipped' but he paid no mind.

"I'm his imprint."

"Imprint? Sounds like a fuck buddy." Typical Faye.

The Pack couldn't hold their laughter. The little house echoed and shook with it.

"Uh, no." Seth went on to explain what an imprint was.

"You'll be whatever she needs? So slow, fast, outside, up against a wall... Fuck buddy."

Beth tried to regain control. "Excuse Faye, she was born in a barn."

Bella shrugged. "We've tried our best but she's a lost cause. Moving on."

"Why do you have the jacket anyway? Does it have some special power?"

"Not exactly. When the jacket was made, the fibres were mixed with some of Seth's hair. If a Vampire gets close, it will release a scent much like your own and will dissuade the Leech from draining you dry."

The Pack were impressed.

"Who came up with it?"

"That was Bella."

"I'll have to get one then."

"Me too."

"We'll see to it after the battle. Just get the hair and let me know the colour you want and I'll sort everything out."

Meanwhile, the Cullens were getting ready to meet the Pack. They had hoped to keep Bella out of the battle but she wouldn't have it and when Jasper tried to pacify her with lethargic waves, he found that there was a blockage around her mind. A shield! His source of power rebounded and sent him flying against the field. Alice hissed and went after her mate, leaving Faye rolling on the floor in hysterics.

"Oh Jasper, the next time you even think of controlling me, I'll make sure you land on an open fire. That goes for the rest of you."

They chose not to speak.

**Morning:**

The Pack moved out, ready to meet the Cullens. Carlisle gave a brief welcome because even he could see that now wasn't the time for pleasantries. He looked around, noticing a few missing people.

"Where are Bella and her friends?"

Sam growled. "That is none of your concern."

Edward tried to probe their minds but all he could pick up was a rather soothing collection of Quileute folk songs.

He heard a growl coming from Paul and immediately turned away.

Sam's voice echoed. "Let's move out."

Everyone was in place for the oncoming attack. Edward's team stood ready hiding behind the trees of the meadow. Jasper's unit waited near the lake that Alice had foreseen the floating un-dead arrive.

Beth and Faye were hidden, undetected, their weapons waiting for the signal. The sight of heads rising from the lake signalled the beginning of the attack.

Emmett, Rosalie and Esme were there to herd them to the centre of the field when they heard a crack.

The newborns were frozen as the flaming net approached them, wrapping round their bodies, rendering them a pile of ash.

From up above, the heard the girls' gloat in triumph before swinging down from the perch, giving them a salute and running off the join the battle.

They were left wide eyed and feeling redundant.

In the thick of the meadow, several newborns, entered to isolated location. They had been told to expect an army but there was no-one there.

"Where are they?"

Out of the mist, stepped a figure. They took in his graceful form, bronze hair and golden eyes. The biggest of the group pounced forward, when they heard snarls coming from all around.

"Now!"

Isabella Marie Swan

Seth and Jewel had been placed away from the fight. Seth was in his wolf form, wrapped around Jewel's body. They were keeping a watchful eye on the fight, with Jewel pointing out the smoke from the Bazooka leech nets.

They did not hear someone sneaking up on them. The warmth of the bodies behind them was the only indication that they were not alone.

Arms closed behind them and they were carried away...

Isabella Marie Swan

All the stray leeches had been herded into the meadow. The Pack leaped up from their hiding place, landing on their prey.

The crack of bodies filled the Meadow, joining the symphony of snarls and growls. Limbs were torn away. Heads decapitated. Small fires added a glow as one by one, the Newborns met their doom.

Riley watched on, his head hung low. He had underestimated the Cullens, disappointed his recruits and worst of all, let down his love.

Victoria.

Victoria had followed the fight, never expecting to lose. She had planned it all to perfection. Her eyes clamped on the cause of her problems. Isabella Swan.

The time had come for them to meet.

Isabella Marie Swan

Bella pulled the arms of her opponent and threw him to the fire when the hairs on the back of her neck stiffened.

Out of the corner of her eye, she nodded to Beth. The Cullen's hadn't noticed the red-head's arrival.

Her girlish tones made Bella want to claw her skin off. "Isabella, it's been too long."

"I can't say I'm pleased to see you."

The Cullens' heads snapped to the spectacle of the two figures, circling each other. Edward stepped forward but Beth blocked his passage.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He pushed past her.

Beth shrugged. "Suit yourself."

As Edward stepped closer, a ring of fire sparked, preventing him from getting closer. He heard a snarl from behind as Faye grabbed Riley around the neck and pinged his arms behind his back.

"You'll want to see this."

"Victoria! Let me go to her. She needs me."

Faye snorted. "Needs you? Buddy, she's been using you."

Riley growled in response. "Shut up."

Edward taunted the boy. "Ask her about James. Go on, I dare you."

His begging was pitiful. "Victoria?"

"Talk to him Victoria. Comfort him."

"Riley, don't listen to them. I told you that they are manipulative. You know I love only you."

"Really? You call this love? She said the same about James, Riley."

"Think about it. You live near Forks. You're nothing to her; in fact, she'll probably thank us for getting rid of you." Edward's words were biting.

"Noo!"

"James was her mate but that didn't stop him chasing me. He wanted me."

"Shut up, you don't know anything about James. He loved me and I loved him. You were a toy to him."

Bingo! "Now he's dead and you want vengeance?"

"You should have died Bella. James should have killed you but the fool loved his games." Her tone softened into a nostalgic caress.

The penny had dropped! "You love him still?"

"See Riley, you're nothing to her."

He began to moan pathetically.

"Shut him up."

"No, not yet."

Victoria snarled and lunged at Bella, Bella ducked and she went flying. Jumping up, they parried, ducked and attacked.

The Cullens watched on as their Bella took on the Vampire. Their hearts were in their mouths as Victoria struck Bella. Reeling back, she stabbed the Vampire.

"You silly girl. You think that will hurt me..."

But she was already burning up from the inside. Bella, Beth and Faye muttered the curse that would spell out her doom.

Incendia.

Riley's cries were pitiful and he was thrown into the fire. His cries shook the forest. His love and abandonment to Victoria's charms proved to be his Achilles heel.

As the flames did their worst, there was silence as everything sunk in...

**Bella POV**

Victoria was dead.

I watched the fire remove all traces of her. Permanently. Crouching by the fire, it occurred to me, I was free. I didn't feel any of the exhilaration I'd hoped for. The wolves would be waiting. The Cullens as well.

The wall of fire shot up, blocking my escape. It's roar blocked out the sound of footsteps passing through the smoke.

The sound of clapping broke my concentration. The earth shifted. The air turned chilly and the hairs on my neck rose.

"Nice work. I almost feel sorry for the bitch."

He came closer. His hands grabbed my arms and I felt his fingers through the leather.

"Rex."

"You're looking good baby. But then you always did."

"I can't say the same about you. Why are you here?"

"Don't be like that Isabella. I've missed you."

I felt his lips touch mine and shut my eyes to block out his lusty sneer.

I fought against his hold. "Leave me alone."

He lowered his face to mine. "I can't do that Isabella. You're mine."

I pulled away from him. His hold tightened.

"No, I'm not yours." I bit the words out.

"Listen to me. You've always been mine. We were meant to be together."

I heard the voice break through the barrier. "Bella!"

"Meet me in an hour Isabella."

"You're crazy."

"Meet me in an hour or my boys will break every bone in Jewel's body!"

My heart stopped. "Jewel? What have you done to her?"

He smirked. "Nothing yet. An hour. If you're not by the outskirts of Forks then little sister will pay the price."

I watched him go.

The flames vanished, leaving no trace of the destruction. Then Alice was at my elbow.

"Bella, the Volturi, they're coming. We sent the others away."

She pulled me over to where the Cullens were standing. There was a newborn with them. She was terrified. In the distance, there were black clouds approaching. Three figures broke through the mist.

"I see our presence here is unnecessary. That doesn't happen often. Can someone tell us what happened?"

Carlisle took control. "An enemy made an army of newborns. We handled it."

"We'll be the judge of that. Who's this?"

All eyes were drawn to the lone Newborn. She couldn't have been more than thirteen when she was changed. Esme and Carlisle had found her, cowering in the bushes. Her name was Bree.

Esme shielded her, protectively. "She has no part of this."

Jane glared at her. "You, do you know why you were created?"

She choked on the words. "Riley said that the Cullens were trouble. They had to be destroyed."

Esme called out, "We can take care of her. We'll ensure that she follows our way of life."

"The Volturi do not leave loose ends." Jane's eyes glistened in anticipation.

I reached out and grabbed her arm. "I wouldn't do that Jane."

She tried and failed to shake it off. "Isabella? Well Aro will be delighted to hear of this. We'll take you back with us to see him."

"That's not going to happen."

"Oh."

"You see, the three of you are going to leave here. The Cullens will take responsibility for Bree. They're good at that sort of thing."

"Why should we do that?"

"Because I order it. Take heed, unless you're ready for round two?"

"Do you know who we are? We are the Volturi. We bring order to the Vampire Community. Bree and the Cullens are part of that and so are you."

"I am not some lame vampire for you to control. You don't seem to get that. Now I am going to say this once more. Go back to Volterra and stay the hell away from Forks."

"What shall we tell Aro?"

"You can tell him to kiss my ass."

The Volturi made their exit, disgruntled. Bree turned towards me.

"Thank-you, thank-you."

"Bree, if you ever consume one drop of human blood, I will find you and kill you. Do you understand me?"

"Wait where are you going?"

"Places to go. Listen to the Cullens. They're good, for Vampires."

I left the group of seven – no eight – surprised vamps. I could not think of what an hour alone with Rex meant for Jewel. I swore that she would never feel pain again and now I had broken my promise. All I could think of was Jewel's hazel eyes, crying out in fear. Like mine, she had flecks of amber. Even though we were not related by blood, I felt that she was my true sister. It's times like these when supernatural speed has its advantages. I made it with seconds to spare.

There was no sign of him, but I was used to his games. He would come to me when he was ready. I walked forwards with my arms outstretched.

"Well, I'm here. Come out come out wherever you are."

The silence was deafening. The very air was chilly. I felt his eyes in the distance. There was movement from behind, no, to the right. What the hell? His boys positioned themselves in a circle around me. Rex broke through the barrier, flanked by a man either side. They were holding someone between them. As they came closer, I saw not one person, but two. I recognised Jewel, but the other I wasn't too sure of. Wait. That copper skin was familiar, as was the tribal tattoo. No, not Seth. The 'boys' dumped both forms unceremoniously on the ground. They landed with a thud. The bruises on Seth's body covered the length of his torso.

"I had to Isabella. He would not go away when I told him to."

"So you beat him with what? A baseball bat?"

His grin told confirmed it. "Not me Isabella. I don't believe in beating children. I'm interested to know, why he hangs around your sister. Are they together?"

"Something like that."

He laughed. It grated on me."Young love. Or should I say puppy love?"

His boys sniggered and I could not help the growl that escaped me. Jewel stirred and looked up in fright.

"It's alright Jewel. I won't hurt you or your friend, as long as your sister does what I want. You see Jewel, we used to be together. We loved each other."

Seth started to wake. He clutched his stomach in pain.

"Then why did you break up?"

"A simple misunderstanding. But none of that matters." He stood and faced me. "I've decided to forgive you Isabella. I'm even willing to take you back and forgive you for associating with leeches and shifters. I have to remind myself that you are young and foolish."

He motioned to the men and they dragged Seth and Jewel to their feet. They kept a tight rein on them.

"Come back to me Isabella. We were meant to be together. We can go wherever you want. This town isn't for you."

"And what if I don't?"

He sighed. "Then I would have no choice. You see, Mark there, hasn't been with a girl in ages. He likes them young. And John, well he bats for the home team, if you know what I mean."

The thought of anyone touching my sister, ruining Seth's life, made things crystal clear. I had no choice.

"So if I go with you, you'll leave them alone?"

"Of course I will. Heck, I'll even let you finish your studies since I know that's important to you. The world is waiting for us baby."

His use of the word baby reminded me of how young I had been when we got together. But the die was cast.

"I'll go with you. But first, we need to return Seth to his family."

"What about Jewel? Surely you don't expect her to travel with us?"

"Bella, please don't do this."

"Mark?"

"Don't you dare touch her!"

"Look at this boys. This puppy thinks he's tough."

"Leave Seth alone. He's no part of this. Jewel can stay in Forks with my father. They get on well and it will be a comfort for them, when we're gone."

"Then you agree?"

"Yes."

"Alright boys. Move out."

"Wait, give me a minute. I need to talk to them."

"Fine, but don't take too long."

"Bella, what's going on?"

"Everything's fine honey. Just a lover's quarrel. Jewel, this is Rex. Rex, this is my sister and her boyfriend. He's my imprint."

"Imprint? Bella."

"I know you're worried but there's no need. He loves me and I love him. We're going to be together. We have some things to talk about but we'll take you home first. Ok?"

I hated myself for lying to them, but I had to. They would never let me go otherwise. I could feel the acceptance as my words flowed over them. I focused on the bruises which began to disappear, along with the true memories of this reunion.

By the time I was finished talking, they were content and even smiled at Rex.

I heard laughter from behind and I growled. One look from Rex and they were silent again.

"Let's go home."

He grabbed my hand and we walked back to the reservation. Seth reached out for Jewel and the man holding her stepped away.

Isabella Marie Swan

Jared and Embry were the first to see us.

"Hey Seth..."

"Who's this?"

I ignored them. "Where's Sam, Embry?"

"He's at home with the others. Bella, what is it?"

We couldn't answer him. They followed us in silence to Sam and Emily's place. As we approached, Leah rushed out in front of the others. Beth and Faye were amongst them. I knew they were worried but I warned them not to say a word.

"Seth, take Jewel inside. Emily's been cooking up a storm." He waited until they had gone before continuing. "Bella, who is this?"

No was the time for me to call on all the acting skills I had buried deep. I leant in closer towards him.

"Sam, everybody, this is Rex. My imprint."

I knew they were divided between shock and disbelief. Rex held me closer, placed his hand under my chin and lowered his lips to mine. The second our lips touched, I recognised the familiar sparks exploding. He had that ability of making me feel on top of the world. With the smallest of embraces. Then again, he could also rip me to shreds with one glance. I pulled away to see Jake staring.

"You can't do this Bella." Jake's cry snapped me out of my haze.

"I'm sorry Jake but this is the man I love. We were meant for each other."

"What about us? Huh?"

"You'll find someone who can love you more than I ever could."

He stormed off, accompanied by a large ripping sound, leaving a large russet wolf in its wake. His eyes met mine for one split second before disappearing into the woods. Sam nodded to Quil and Embry who followed their friend.

Faye, always the one who saw what others couldn't, glared at Rex. She held her tongue though and nudged Beth, warning her not to say anything.

"We're going now. Bella will be in touch, you see I've asked her to marry me."

My heart leapt into my mouth but I swallowed it back down.

Shakily, I said, "Sweetheart, you weren't supposed to tell them yet."

"I couldn't help it."

Liar!

We said our goodbyes and left the others.


End file.
